When A Woman Cheats: Continued
by HannaBellLecter
Summary: Chi-Chi cheats on Goku after extended periods of lack of attention, as well as an inability of Bulma and her sons to help make up the difference. Can Goku forgive her? Can their relationship be restored to the marital bliss they once shared? Rated M for later lemon, drugs, sex references, alcohol and otherwise strong language. The idea for this belongs to Charismatic Beauty
1. Chapter 17: Heartbroken Aftermath

Summary: Chi-Chi cheats on Goku after extended periods of lack of attention, as well as an inability of Bulma and her sons to help make up the difference. Can Goku forgive her? Can their relationship be restored to the marital bliss they once shared? Rated M for later lemon, drugs, sex references, alcohol and otherwise strong language. The idea for this belongs to Charismatic Beauty

Author's Note: I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. The plot ideas belong to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24. Copy the link to the first chapter to catch up. s/11306208/1/When-a-Woman-Cheats

Charismatic Beauty and Petros24 can be found on

Goku and Chi-Chi flew for several miles into the night sky. Several tears streamed down Chi-Chi's face as the harsh reality of her actions had now been put out into the open. Goku was in a state of disbelief as he desperately searched for a place to land. He wasn't sure how much longer he could be this close to his unfaithful wife before the tears he concealed in his heart made their way to his eyes in full force. How could she? How could she betray him in such a way after he began trying to be a better husband. Sure he hadn't really done a 180 but he WAS trying.

After several minutes of flying Goku spotted a small clearing by a creak that would be perfect for them to talk. Chi-Chi wasn't sure what she should expect from Goku. She had made the biggest mistake of her life and had ultimately betrayed her loving husband. All she wanted was for this to be a nightmare. For her to wake up in her bed with Goku next to her as if none of this had ever happened. 'But it did happen' said the small voice in her head.

Goku landed gently and set Chi-Chi down by a large boulder that would allow her to sit down. He on the other hand didn't think he could be still with how his mind was racing. He had so many questions. So many emotions he couldn't quite identify. So he paced. He paced along the side of the creek trying his best to pick one emotion to deal with at a time. He picked betrayal. 'You cannot be angry. You need to hear her out. It may hurt like hell but being angry won't make things better, although I'd love to punch the shit out of something right about now' he told himself as he took in a deep calming breath.

Chi-Chi could only sit and watch as the only man she ever loved prepared himself for the answers he needed to hear.

"Why?" he asked slowly turning to finally face her and look her in the eye. "Why did you betray me and our family?"

Chi-Chi exhaled the deep breath she had been holding since they landed. "I...I just... I just felt so unloved. I know you love me but I have human needs and one of those needs is reaffirmation of your feelings towards me. You hadn't touched me in over a year and I was in so much need. In need to have a man that appreciates me as a woman and not just a cook and a maid. I just felt so neglected and alone..." she trailed off as her voice cracked at her last admission. There was nothing that could ever justify what she had done and she knew it.

Goku watched as his wife struggled to come to terms with chaos she had caused. And she was blaming him. He may not have the brains to equally match his brawn but this was loud and clear. "I don't understand Chi-Chi. You've only talked to me once about not giving you enough attention, and now you're blaming me for this? I did not make you cheat. The decision to lay with another man was all your own. I know I haven't been the best husband but I have been trying lately." Goku sighed. He needed to know more details but he wasn't sure he could handle them.

Chi-Chi remained silent after Goku spoke. He was right. He didn't force her to do it yet she couldn't fight the feeling that he should still be partially to blame.

"How long?" Chi-Chi looked up only barley having heard the question. "How long were you doing this? How...how intimate were you?"

Chi-Chi thought back on the time line as much as she could. It wasn't hard to remember the details that were now burned into slowly breaking heart. "I met that man for dinner the night I went to the city to start the Christmas shopping" she said and lowered her head in shame.

"I had previously met him at Bulma's masquerade gala and when I ran into him in the city he asked me to dinner. I honestly thought that he only wanted to be friends and thought it'd be great to have another friend besides Bulma. But...I later realized that he had intended it to be a date, only after I had been drinking." Chi-Chi began to hold her breath again. She knew Goku was about to piece together the time line.

He took a deep breath as he remembered the night he had to go pick her up in the city because she was too drunk to drive." You're saying that this all began the night after we talked? You didn't even give me a full 24 hours to TRY and make things better before running off with another man?" Goku was more than disappointed. He was heartbroken that his devoted wife of over 20 years had given up on him so quickly.

"How intimate were you?" asked Goku for the second time while trying to brace himself.

"I...We..." Chi-Chi didn't have to finish her sentence for Goku to know what she was going to say. He simply looked down trying harder to conceal the tears trapped in his shattering heart.

"Why would you do this Chi-Chi? I didn't even know you had an issue with my training until that night we talked" said Goku in somber tone.

"Goku, I've always been upfront about your constant training. I have always tried to get you to stay nearby. I do so much and all you do is train!" Chi-Chi was once again letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "I just wanted a husband that wants me! You even said it yourself that you could train and be a father but being a decent husband was just too much strain on your schedule. I can't comprehend why you always have to train and save the world!"

Goku put a hand on the back of his neck as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He felt that they had had this conversation before. "I have to train and be the strongest so I can protect the world because YOU ARE my world. You and the boys are everything to me. If I have the power to protect you and the entire world in the process then that's what I'll do. We've had far too many close encounters to believe that nothing bad will happen again. I just want to be ready to do what I have to in order to keep you safe."

Chi-Chi was hit with an instant wave of regret. "Oh Goku...I'm so sorry" she whispered as she broke down again for what seemed like the thousandth time this

"If you want to leave me I completely understand" she said softly while looking at the ground. She wanted to leave herself after all she had done.

Goku took a moment to calm his heavy heart. Could he actually leave her? Would abandoning the mother of his children make him feel better? No. No it would not.

"Chi-Chi...I don't think abandoning you would be something I could do" Goku finally replied. "But I hope you can understand that I will need my space. I dont think I'd be OK sharing a bed anymore. At least until we can work things out" he said while staring out over the creek. "If they can be fixed" he added in a low voice.

"Oh" was the only response Chi-Chi could form. She felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. She was somewhat glad that Goku was willing to stay but she still felt heartbroken over having to be the cause of his pain. And now he didn't want to be close to her. She took in a shaky breath with her eyes closed and decided this was better than nothing. "If thats what you want Goku then I will do whatever it takes" said Chi-Chi finally opening her eyes to find Goku's sad eyes watching her.

"You can still sleep in the bed and I'll take the couch." Goku knew the couch wasnt very comfortable but he could sleep just about anywhere, while Chi-Chi often had issues falling asleep.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but ask one more question. "Goku? Why are you staying with me? After what I did I deserve worse from you."

Goku looked her in the eyes while still figuring out the words to say. "Because I've always believed in giving second chances to those who do wrong. Why should you be any different? "

After several minutes of silence as he watched Chi-Chi's chin quiver from her trying to suppress more tears, Goku took her home. It had been a long night and Goku needed to do a very unlike him thing. He needed a drink. So he headed to the city to find a bar that wouldn't be too crowded, leaving Chi-Chi to be alone with her thoughts for the first time in 24 hours.

**************Capsule Corp************

After Goku took Chi-Chi into the air, Bulma invited Gohan and Goten to Capsule Corp to talk. With the current events weighing on their minds some ventilation was needed. With what Bulma had witnessed just moments ago, these 2 boys were only going to continue to lash out at Chi-Chi for what she had done.

"OK I completely understand why you boys are upset with your mother. Considering how strict she had always been with you guys, something like this is completely off the charts insane for her to do. But you boys need to try and at least understand where she was coming from. Granted this isn't something I would condone but she needed Goku to be a husband, he had ignored her far too much! Chi-Chi was a loving and devoted mother for the vast majority of the time I've known her and she is responsible for what she has done, BUT Goku should have spent more time paying attention to her and stop making excuses." Bulma had been trying to give the boys some quiet time for thoughts the whole plane ride back to Capsule Corp and now it was time for some perspective.

Vegeta stood in the doorway of the room as his wife tried to make the boys understand how their mother had felt. He made the mental note to ask if she would do the same if given the chance.

Gohan simply gave Bulma a stern look. "If my so-called mother felt that my father was inadequate in any way then maybe she should have asked him for a divorce. It would have put her point across to him and been more honorable than...THIS" he retorted and gestured with his hands to try and emphasize the point. "I'd sure as hell would have a hell of a lot more respect for her if she had not been running around behind his back, our backs."

"That clown might be flawed in far more ways to count but even I don't think he deserved this betrayal" piped in Vegeta actually defending Goku for once. "That woman's constant harping is enough to drive any man away if you ask me. I'm surprised Kakarot stuck it out for as long as he has."

"Hn, I think I'd have to agree with Vegeta there" said Goten speaking up for the first time since he had attempted to attack both Gohan and Chi-Chi after the confession. He was still pissed off that his brother had known all along but not as pissed as he was with his mother.

Bulma was absolutely appalled that Goten would even say such a thing. "Goten! That is your mother we are talking about!"

"She's not a mother, she's a whore!" He shouted as he began to walk away. "I'm going to find Trunks" he said in a low voice as Vegeta allowed him to pass.

They all watched as Goten disappeared. He was taking this harder than Goku had. "That boy isn't going to let up on that woman after she came down so hard on him for his behavior at that party. He might do something drastic if he gets a moment alone with that hypocrite" said Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't by any means attempting to protect that woman but if Goten unleashed his full power on her it would be pure devastation for Kakarot. Vegeta had been keeping track of Goku's energy in case he lost his control, then Vegeta would likely have to step in to reduce the amount of destruction. He could sense he wasn't irate which only meant that he might be attempting to forgive the harpy.

Bulma sighed and silently agreed with her husband. "Maybe we should consider some different options for Goten to stay while he comes to terms with this. Let him have time to cool off for a while" she suggested trying her best to keep Chi-Chi's physical health and mental health in mind. Goten was being exceedingly harsh even with his words.

"Goten can stay with me. He should stay with family at a time like this" said Gohan obviously offended that he had been overlooked. He was perfectly capable of watching over his brother

"I don't think that would be a good idea Gohan" said Bulma trying her best not to further offend him. "Goten is just as mad at you right now for not telling anyone when you caught Chi-Chi. He DID try to attack you earlier."

"I can take anything Goten can dish out! I may not train anymore but I haven't gotten so weak that I can't defend against my little brother!" Gohan said in an aggressive tone while taking a step towards Bulma. He immediately backed up again seeing Vegeta take a step towards him.

"I never said you couldn't Gohan. I'm not trying to offend you but Goten needs time away to reset himself. He's upset with you and your mother at the moment. It won't take long for him to lash out whether its physical or verbal, and I doubt your dad wants to be playing referee while trying to get through this. He has his own feelings that he needs to sort out right now too. We don't need him taking a chance to hurt someone or any innocent bystanders" explained Bulma. Hopefully Gohan caught on that the innocent bystanders would be Videl and Pan.

Gohan sighed in defeat. "You're right Bulma. I still have to work so I wouldn't be able to watch him full time. I'm sorry for my tone" he said as he hung his head in embarrassment. He knows Bulma is only trying to help and considering the amount of emotional turmoil going around, they needed it.

"I'll talk to your parents about it tomorrow. For the time being I think he should stay the night and you are welcome to as well if you'd like" Bulma said as sincerely as she could.

"Thank you Bulma but I should really get home. I have a lot to catch Videl up on" replied Gohan. It was going to be a long night for him if he didn't get home soon. Videl was surely wondering where he was after these past couple of hours.

After Gohan left, Vegeta took it upon himself to let Bulma know that Goku wasn't with Chi-Chi anymore and instead in the city. "Maybe you should go and see if he's OK" suggested Bulma earning an eye roll from Vegeta before being told he's not Kakarot's keeper.

**********Mount Paozu************

Chi-Chi laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She felt the weight of her guilt fully crushing her now. She betrayed the purest man on the planet and turned her own son's against her. 'How could I have been so selfish' she thought to herself no longer able to shed tears. She was exhausted but she doubted she'd be able to sleep. Thinking back on the night's events she couldn't help but remember the look of pure hatred Goten had as he charged towards her. He hated her. She had come down so hard on him for his delinquent actions and here she was doing something somewhat similar. Will she ever be forgiven? Could they get past this and become a family again?

With all the questions floating around in her head, she finally felt her eyes lids droop. The events of that night had finally taken their toll on Chi-Chi and she fell asleep asking one finally question. Will Goku ever forgive her?

**********West City Bar************

Goku sat at the bar alone drinking down a double of scotch on the rocks. He had already finished one whole bottle and the bartender had just cracked open a new one for him. Outside Bulma took a deep breath and tried to steel herself for yet another talk full of emotion concerning Chi-Chi's indiscretion. Only this time she would have to be talking to her best friend. The one friend that connected her to all of her friends including her ex and her husband.

She walked in and found him easily. He was wearing his signature orange gi and drowning his sorrows. This was going to be the worse talk yet. It had taken Bulma 10 minutes of continuous prodding to get Vegeta to pinpoint his exact location for her, and now here she was trying to find the right way to approach Goku.

"Hey" she said walking up slowly to the bar chair next to him. "Are you OK, Goku?"

"Hey Bulma. I'm not quite sure if I am to be honest" replied Goku in a sorrowful tone.

"I know you probably don't want to talk but I think it could help a little. If you want to." Bulma tried to sound a little encouraging but knew he was having a hard time considering he was in a bar, drinking.

"Bulma, what did I do so wrong to deserve this?" asked Goku taking a big gulp of his drink.

Bulma tried her best to be supportive but she needed Goku to understand Chi-Chi's perspective. If anyone needed to understand, it was him. "I think, even though her actions were all hers, you weren't spending any time with her. She had mentioned to me that all you had been doing was training, but living with someone isn't the same as spending time with them. She was left feeling unloved and this just put her in a tempting situation to find it somewhere else. Women have needs, Goku./"

"I know that now, Bulma. But even then she admitted to going on a date the day after we talked. I forgot what we had talked about the next morning because it was late when we had that conversation, so I wasn't off to great start. Then I started trying hard to fix things. I asked Vidal for advice and went from there just to find out it was all for nothing. She didn't give me 24 hours before finding another man." Goku downed the rest of his drink and tried his best not to break down.

Bulma ordered herself a martini. She needed something strong to help her cope with how horrible this night had been. It was almost midnight now and the night would surely drag on if this kept going. "Goku, I know this isn't easy but please hear me out. Chi-Chi is devastated. She's in absolute agony over what she has done to you. I will help you both on any way that I can but she will need someone to help her through this. She's facing losing her entire family over her stupid mistake."

"Bulma, I'm not gonna leave her. It would be unfair to abandon her for one mistake when I've been known to give even the worst of people second chances" explained Goku. "I understand I hadn't been very attentive but...she didn't even give me a chance."

There were no words that could possibly be said to Goku at that moment. He was upset but he seemed to understand how Chi-Chi may have felt. 'At least we are already taking the steps needed to love forward' she thought as she placed a comforting hand on Goku's shoulder.

... To be continued...

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter lives up to the pace already set by Petros24. Big thanks to Charismatic Beauty for allowing me to pick up the story and further enhance my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 18: Space

A/N: I do NOT own DBZ or the character nor do I profit from them. Same applies to any song, movie, show, or book reference. Credit for the plot goes to Charismatic Beauty and chapters 1-16 were written by Petros24.

Thank you all for the positive comments! I'm glad to be apart of this story and do hope to finish for all of you. Although it is going to take longer than a week (I tried, It didn't go well). I hurry with this chapter the best I could though so I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary:Now that everyone knows about Chi-Chi's indiscretion it's time to begin the healing process. The best coping mechanism for the Son family seems to be the once thing Goku can't agree with. Gohan does what he can to avoid his parent's mistakes with relationships. will the Son family ever be whole again? Will Goten ever respect his mother?

***************Son House***************

Goku woke up on the couch at his mountain home. He wasn't sure how or when he got home, but he was sure about one thing: hangovers hurt. He sat up slowly trying his best not to move too fast. He was feeling a wave of nausea and his head was throbbing as if he slammed head first into mountain. He placed a hand on the side of his head trying his best to relieve some pressure and made the fatal mistake of opening his eyes while facing the window letting in the morning sun. "Ugh! Why is the sun so loud?" he questioned as he felt his retinas burn as if they were hit by a tiny, yet powerful, Kamehameha wave. 'NEVER AGAIN!' he vowed feeling a second wave of nausea. 'How can some people regularly put themselves through this?' he mentally questioned. 'Chi-Chi must get hangovers a lot with the way she's been drinking lately' he finished his thought and then it hit him full force. The memory of what happened last night that had lead him to his current stupor. Chi-Chi and her unfaithfulness. He let out a grief stricken sigh as he tried to prepare himself to face his wife again. When had his life gotten so complicated ?

Upstairs Chi-Chi had woken up cold and alone. She had always slept with a light blanket when Goku shared the bed with her. His higher body temperature could keep her warm even in the coldest winters. She slowly ran her hand across the empty side of the bed. 'What have I done?' she asked herself for the hundredth time since last night. She felt as if nothing she could say or do would ever earn her the forgiveness she so desperately needed. Time. She needed to give them all time. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither is trust. 'No more moping for today. I need to get breakfast started' she thought as she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

******************Capsule Corp**************

Goten was awoken by the sound of Vegeta banging on Trucks' bedroom door. Apparently since they were still on holiday vacation and he just so happened to be here, he would be joining Trunks with his early morning training session. "Why am I being punished more? Hasn't my mother done enough to me?" he complained as Vegeta turned the artificial gravity on.

"You are not doing this as punishment. You are here to beat the shit out of Trunks in an attempt to relieve some of your anger. You're all pent up and need to exert your frustration. I don't need you blowing up on anyone while you are here" explained Vegeta. If anyone knew a thing or two about dealing with anger through training, it was Vegeta. "I'll set the gravity to 150 to warm up and then we'll go up by 50 every 20 minutes until you can no longer fight without transforming. Then you can do some of Trunks' schoolwork with him after breakfast."

"Dad I think you are being a little harsh on Goten. He's not even your kid" said Trunks feeling sorry that his best friend was being dragged into his punishment.

"It's whatever Trunks. This is better than being around that bitch today" retorted Goten while rolling his eyes.

Vegeta suddenly jumped the gravity from 150 to 300 slamming the boys to the floor with the unexpected change. "We'll see if you think this is better after I'm through with you. I can guarantee your father isn't nearly as tough on you during training as I will be. You can start with 10,000 push-ups and then begin your spar. I need to speak with the woman but I can sense if you stop!" he shouted back to the boys as he made his way to find Bulma.

"1,2,3,4..." the boys counted together as they began the grueling regimen Vegeta had in store.

Bulma was still passed out on the couch where Vegeta dumped her that morning. 'Tch stupid woman. If it's not one vice it's another' he thought as he began to shake her as gently as could to rouse her from the inebriation. He had been lucky enough to have been called by the bartender to pick her up. When he got there he also had the luxury of having to drag Kakarot's ass home as well. Luckily Gohan had still been up and had sensed them headed back to the mountains. He showed up about halfway there and took his father the rest of the way home.

"Woman! Wake up, I have to speak with you at once" he said finally getting some movement from Bulma.

"Oh my head! Do you have to be so loud?" Her voice was hoarse and she tried her best to keep quiet so she wouldn't cause her hangover to worsen.

"Yes I have to be loud! Maybe you'll learn to stay away from bad habits!" he said only slightly louder than Bulma but knowing full well that she would still consider it too loud.

"Ow! OK! OK, just stop yelling!" she sighed as she forced herself to sit up. "Can you get me some headache pills? I'm not coherent enough for a serious conversation."

"They are already on the table with a glass of water" he replied as he made his way around to sit down next to her.

Bulma took the medicine and waited patiently for them to take effect. She mentally noted that creating a hangover remedy would probably earn millions and she'd never have to suffer like this again. Much to her surprise, Vegeta was also waiting patiently for the pills to take effect.

"So what is it you have to talk to me about? I swear if you suggest AA meetings I will pummel you. I only drank this much because I was trying to comfort Goku and not because I intended to get wasted. I simply lost count of how many drinks I had" she stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just like an addict to start making excuses before actually being accused of anything" grouched Vegeta as Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "No this conversation is concerning Kakarot's brat. I think he should stay here while his parents work things out. He's far too angry and could use the extensive training I put Trunks through to alleviate it."

"You actually WANT Goten to stay here?" Bulma asked suspiciously. "OK are you just saying that so you can have another punching bag? Because I think he's been through enough mentally and adding your constant bullying isn't going to help him" she continued.

"You take the fun out of parenting, you know that" replied Vegeta sarcastically. "No. I think it'd be in his best interest to train out the anger. Beating things always makes me feel better and it would do Trunks some good to have a sparring partner at his level . He'd also have you and Trunks for all that emotional support bullshit you always go on about."

'He has a point' thought Bulma. "Well I agree with you. I had considered talking to Goku last night but thought better of it until he was sober. I suppose since you are on board as well, I'll head over to talk to Goku and Chi-Chi about it."

**************Gohan's House***************

"I don't understand Gohan. Why aren't you at work? I thought you still needed to finish the research you were working on with your colleagues?" asked Videl. Gohan was never still home when she got up to start her day. Even with all his exhaustion and the very rare days when he was sick, he always went to work. During the holidays was no different.

"I used some of my accumulated vacation days to take some time off. I really just need to be with you guys right now" explained Gohan in a slightly sorrowful voice. A tone that wasn't overlooked by Videl. He didn't want to repeat the mistakes of his father. He couldn't help but think back to the clue that had set off his suspicions of his mother.

~~~~~Flashback Ch:1~~~~~~~

Videl's eyes opened wide. "Come on, Gohan. We haven't danced since this think last year!"

Gohan had visible discomfort on his face. It took Chi-Chi's persuasion for him to even dance on his and Videl's wedding day.

Chi-Chi leant over to Gohan's ear and whispered, "Go on Gohan. It will only be for a short time. You don't want to have a relationship with your wife like the one your father has. Besides, everyone is starring at Bulma, not you."

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

Gohan hadn't known that comment from his mother would have so much meaning, but here he was dealing with the remnants of a shattered relationship.

"What do you mean, Gohan? I thought this project you were helping research was really important?" She was hoping to draw out whatever was bothering him rather than ask a bunch of questions or demand he tell her. His tone gave away the implication that this could be a very sensitive matter.

"Yeah it is, but" Gohan sighed trying to avoid Videl's questioning gaze "I just need to be with you and Pan for a while. My head just isn't in the right place to be at work." Videl had already been asleep when Gohan got home and rather wake her, he decided that both of them shouldn't lose sleep. They, of course, would still have to care for their rambunctious daughter so the more sleep the better.

"Did something happen at your parent's house last night?" Enough of trying to coax it out, she needed to know and she needed to know now!

"Yes. I didn't want to wake you after I got home but now would be best to talk about it since Pan isn't up yet." Gohan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He waited a moment to make sure his voice wouldn't waver. This was taking a toll on him that he hadn't really been prepared for. Not after tracking his father's energy into the city, only to sense Vegeta heading back with him several hours later. He had never seen his dad, the man he idolized and respected more than anyone in the world, passed out drunk. It was a hard thing to witness. Earth's savior, trying to dull the pain with alcohol.

"My mother confessed to being unfaithful last night" he finally whispered out.

Videl stood in shock with a hand over her mouth. The affair wasn't the shock for her nor was the confession. It was Gohan's reaction that had her stunned. He never took time off for anything and after he had caught his mother he seemed to have come to terms with the massive loss of respect. Something else had to have happened for her husband to seem so broken.

"Is everyone OK? What happened?" asked Videl trying not to seem like a gossip digging for details.

"No. I don't think any of us are OK" Gohan answered honestly. Videl walked over to the couch her husband was sitting on and placed herself on his lap so he could lean his head on her shoulder with his face in the crook of her neck. They each wrapped their arms around each other and allowed the reality of the broken marriage next door fully set in.

After several minutes of just holding each other, Gohan finally relayed the events of the night after the confession. "I have never seen Goten so angry. He lashed out at me and at mom. Dad had to step in both times just to stop him from attacking, and he even yelled at Dad for defending Mom. Then we talked with Bulma and she thinks its best we place Goten somewhere else for the time being. Seeing as how he's such a ticking time bomb right now. After I came home, you were already asleep so I decided both of us didn't need to be sleep deprived."

"...and how is Goku handling it?" Videl asked gently after noticing her husband had to gather himself before mentioning him.

"He's not doing so good" he replied dejectedly. "I sensed him going to the city last night and several hours later it was like he fell asleep. Then I felt Vegeta coming this way with him. He...he was drunk. Passed out drunk. I have NEVER in my life even seen my dad take a sip of alcohol and then there he was, slung over Vegeta's shoulder like a dead body. I almost panicked when I saw them but Vegeta just told me to bring him home and toss him on the couch to sleep it off. My dad's eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. I've never seen him cry, Videl. NEVER!" Gohan held his wife a little tighter as he remember how broken the strongest fighter in the world had looked.

"Gohan? I know you have lost respect for your mother, but have you at least checked to see how she was doing?" asked Videl wondering about her mother-in-law's well-being.

"Why should I? She's the cause of all this!" Gohan stated. "If you ask me she should suffer on her own."

"That's not very nice, Gohan. I understand that she hurt all of you by being selfish, but she is still your mother. The guilt must have been eating her alive! And I don't think that one mistake, no matter how horrid and damaging it is to you guys, should overlook everything she has ever done for all of you. She messed up once, Gohan. JUST ONCE, and you are acting as if she's the worst villain you've ever come across. I know she's strict and overbearing at times, but she could be on the verge of self harm! She deserves her life regardless of her mistake." Videl was unsure if Gohan would think she was siding with Chi-Chi but hoped to make her point clear.

Gohan felt a pinch of guilt in his heart at how harsh he had been towards her. 'NO. She can't get away from this that easy.' he thought.

"Videl, I don't think she deserves such kindness. She destroyed our family and I don't appreciate you taking her side" he said with a frown.

"I am NOT taking her side Gohan. I just don't think she needs to lose her entire family over one mistake!" she knew he'd think she was taking sides. "Where is your dad now?" she asked.

Gohan gave her a confused look as he sensed for his father. "He's next door" he stated matter of factually since he already told her he took him home this morning.

"Where next door? Is he avoiding your mother or is he in the same room as her?" she asked trying to lead Gohan in the direction she wanted.

"He...seems to be in the same room as her, but to be fair I think they're in the kitchen where my dad usually would be if he's not doing anything fight related.

"Yes, but does his energy feel like he's angry?"

"Well no but he might be hungover if he drank enough to pass out" pointed out Gohan

"Be that as it may, he is still being civil. He didn't explode like you and Goten when he heard the news and he hasn't gone off the handle to destroy anything. Which to me seems like he's attempting to TRY. Something that isn't going to kill you to do" said Videl while cupping Gohan's face in her hands. "I've never known you to be malicious to anyone, not even High School bullies. I understand that this is different but she's still your mom and I don't want Pan to pick up on your aggression towards her. Especially with you taking this time off."

Gohan sighed. She was right about him being a bit harsh but he wasn't going to let up yet. He still had so much resentment towards her. "I'll tone it down when Pan is around but I think maybe we should try and keep our distance for now. I don't know how well I can keep it up if my mom is around."

"That's all I ask" replied Videl leaning in for a comforting kiss. "Come on and I'll make you and Pan a big breakfast. She should be up any minute and she's going to be excited to see you still here!"

Gohan followed behind his wife and wondered how he got so lucky.

***************Son House**************

After her shower Chi-Chi had found Goku in the kitchen looking for something to help his hangover. He still looked devastated. She had him sit down after he said he had been drinking with Bulma and was sick. She gathered headache medicine and a large pitcher of water.

"Here, make sure you drink plenty of water. The alcohol dehydrated you and that's why you're feeling nauseous and have the headache" she explained. "Do you think you'll be able to hold something down? I could make you some breakfast if you want?" Chi-Chi had never been this nervous when dealing with Goku. Maybe a little shy as a young girl but not quite nervous the way she felt now.

"That'd be great Chi-Chi, thanks. Maybe not as much as I usually eat though" he replied avoiding her eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to make eye contact yet. Not after the sudden rush of memories earlier. 'How will I deal with this? I need a strategy' he thought as he weighed a few options. 'Maybe I can let her lead? Like I would when sizing up an opponent' he contemplated.

Chi-Chi was hard at work making half of a usual Saiyan breakfast. Her thoughts had also been on how to mend the broken relationship. 'What will Goku do?' she wondered as she noticed that the Saiyan hadn't said anything else or even looked at her for that matter.

After breakfast was ready they continued to eat in an awkward silence. They weren't going to make any progress this way, that much was certain. "So how is your head feeling?" asked Chi-Chi in between bites.

Goku hadn't been eating as fast as he normally did so he was actually able to hear the start of the conversation. "It's getting better" he responded. He was trying to eat carefully so he wouldn't feel the nausea. He hated not being able to eat enough as it was but throwing it up would be even worse!

"Good" said Chi-Chi awkwardly. Before they could sit in silence again, they heard the sound of a plane landing close by.

"It's Bulma" said Goku even though he was sure Chi-Chi already knew. I wasn't long before Bulma had made her way into the Son residence and once again called Gohan over. Pan was awake by now so he made sure not to sound irritable about going to see his mother again.

"OK guys I think we all need to have a talk concerning Goten and his current...behavior" said Bulma as gently as she could. She wasn't a perfect mother by far but she didn't want her friends thinking that she was judging or blaming them for Goten's most recent outburst. "We mentioned it to Gohan last night and he agreed the we should consider letting Goten stay with us for a while"

"You want to split up our family? Bulma no offense but I don't think Goten staying with you is a good idea. Seeing how he's easily influenced by Trunks and your habits and all" quipped back Chi-Chi.

"I don't think it's a good idea either. We should stay together and work things out as a family" input Goku.

"OK I understand where you guys are coming from but Goten is just too angry at the moment and we think he might do something he'll regret if he stays here. He's lost a lot of respect for you Chi-Chi..."

"We all have" interrupted Gohan in low voice.

"...and he's been harsh with words as well. There is no telling what he'll say or do if he's here. He DID try to attack you last night" finished Bulma trying her best to explain to Chi-Chi that she could be in danger, physically and emotionally.

"No. This is a family issue and we need to get through it together. I'm not going to abandon Chi-Chi and Goten shouldn't either. I have far more reason to be upset at her than the boys do" disagreed Goku.

"Well Goten is a ticking time bomb when it comes to Mom and even a little towards me. I think some space to cool off is going to be in everyone's best interest. I don't want Videl and Pan getting caught in the crossfire of his outbursts. Not to mention, Dad, you're probably going to have to step in the way you did last night. If you guys are trying to work things out, I don't think Goten will be helping you at all" input Gohan.

"Right, and he's been doing really well at Capsule Corp with us this morning. Vegeta forced him to be a part of Trunks' punishment and he was less aggressive at breakfast after the morning training. He will keep up with the punishment so this situation isn't getting him off the hook for what happened at the Gala" explained Bulma. Hopefully this doesn't drag on too much, she was still nursing her hangover.

Chi-Chi began to get upset. She didn't want to lose her entire family overnight like this. "How can you want to split up our family? Haven't I been punished enough? First with the neglect, then the affair, and the insurmountable guilt, that explosive confrontation in my own home, and now my youngest son hates me!"

"YOU? What about me?! You made me feel like I was a horrible husband and then ran around behind my back! I don't think I deserved that especially after I tried to be a better husband, which you made seem was all for nothing because you wouldn't let me get too close to you!" Goku had finally had enough of her blaming him. He wasn't perfect but he tried.

"I thought we already talked about this Goku! I said I was sorry!" responded Chi-Chi feeling like she was being ganged up on again.

"As if that's enough to make up for it!" snapped Goku.

"Alright, Alright! You both need to stop arguing. What's done is done and arguing won't change anything. Chi-Chi, I sympathize with you but I really don't think you have any room to criticize anyone's behavior at this point" cut in Bulma.

Chi-Chi looked down in shame. Bulma was right, of course. Her behavior as of late was not any better than Goku's neglect or Bulma's drug addiction.

"How did Goten take it?" Chi-Chi asked unsure that she even wanted to know after how he charged her the night before.

"Well he pretty much considers you the biggest hypocrite ever" said Gohan with enough malice in voice to convince her that he too feels that way.

"Hypocrite? How am I a hypocrite?" asked Chi-Chi earning herself a dumbfounded look from everyone. She looked around at everyone as the expressions told her 'do you really have to ask?'

~~~~~Flashback to scenes from Ch:3 & 5~~~~~~~~

"The boy and Kakarot's spawn got their hands on alcohol and the crap you've been using recently and were using the to have fun with girls they know from school in the boy's room," Vegeta stated as he turned back toward Chi-Chi.

"GOTEN! Is this true?" Chi-Chi commanded her son to confirm.

"Yes, mom," he replied.

"I should also add your brat was engaging in intercourse with one of the girls. I don't know how far it went, but I recommend you ask for details and potentially follow-up with the girl's parents if necessary," Vegeta followed.

...

"Goten! To your room! NOW! AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!" Chi-Chi yelled at her son, not knowing how to react any other way.

...

"Well, I feel like Gohan was an anomaly honey. He was always well behaved and always did exactly the right thing," Goku stated with a surprising amount of insight.

"Maybe, but I was also very strict with him. I felt like that was a mistake so I was different with Goten. But I wonder if I reacted too far in the opposite way. Teaching Goten to fight instead of prioritizing his studies, sending him to public school in the city instead of home schooling him for most of the time...I don't know right now, Goku. Maybe you should go talk to your son. At this moment I would kill him if I saw him. I don't care if he's a Super Saiyan!"

...

Still feeling awkward from what transpired the previous evening, Goten shyly greeted his mother. "Good morning, Mom."

Chi-Chi turned with a scowl on her face that would rivals Vegeta's and looked at her son who was no longer the spitting image of a young Goku that he was as a child.

 _Slap...Slap_

"You should be ashamed of yourself for last night," Chi-Chi concluded after smacking he son across the face twice.

...

"Now that you're both done, Goten we're going to discuss the details of your punishment for what happened last night. Foremost, until further notice you will be home schooled the way your brother was. Clearly the students in school, notably Trunks, are providing you with negative influences. I want you out of that environment. So you will be. Second, there will be a time table where you and Trunks will not be allowed to see each other. We will discuss that time period with his parents. You are not to socialize with any of the other students from school again-at all. Your computer will be removed from your room and one will be placed in the living room so I can monitor who you're contacting. You are well aware that if you try leaving the house without permission your father will be able to pick up on your motions. Finally, since you'll be around the house, you'll have a list of daily and weekly chores to complete based on the list I provide you. These will continue indefinitely. Any questions?"

Goten looked at his mother like a dear in the headlights. His entire social life just went out the window. He wasn't like his brother. He liked to have fun and meet people. But he knew enough there was no reasoning with his mother.

After a pause Goten replied, "No. No questions."

"Good then. I've already set up your studies for today. Tomorrow I should be able to give you a weekly syllabus."

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~

The memories of Goten and his actions came rushing through her mind in giant waves. It finally dawned on her. She WAS a hypocrite. She acted like a horney teenager after she came down so hard on her youngest son. He was doing what teenagers with raging hormones do, and she destroyed his social life just to commit such an atrocity herself. She couldn't blame him for feeling so angry.

Chi-Chi burst into tears as the comprehension of her hypocrisy became present across her face. "How will Goten ever forgive me after I came down so harshly on him!" she wailed covering her face in shame.

"You have to understand that Goten is a teenager. It's hard for him to understand what's happening. If I were his age I'd probably react the same way. I use to have so much respect for you, I almost feared you, and Goten does have probable cause to feel angry" said Gohan not sure if he was trying to make his mother feel better or worse.

Chi-Chi took a moment to calm down and wipe away her tears. "OK. I think Goten should stay with Bulma" she stated.

"Chi-Chi I still think we should work this out with all of us together" said Goku still trying not have his family fall apart.

"It's fine Goku. Bulma said he was doing better already. Vegeta will help him train out the anger and he'll get the support he needs from Bulma and Trunks. He needs his space and so do we."

"Alright" Goku finally relented. "Yeah, I guess we should fix things between us before we can fix things between you and Goten."

Gohan nodded in agreement but was left in a slight shock that his dad was so willing to try and fix his broken marriage.

"Right. Less drama, less stress" added Bulma.

They all agreed and began to say their goodbyes. Bulma hugged both of her friends before walking outside and calling to check on the boys who were left in Vegeta's supervision; Gohan walked out after telling his parents of his vacation to spend time with his family only to be caught by Bulma.

"You need to give your mother a second chance too, mister. If your dad can try, so can you. You wouldn't want Pan to be this severe on you if you ever made a mistake, to this extent or not" berated Bulma. His attitude towards her hadn't softened one bit and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You're right, Bulma. But I don't know how long it will take to forgive her. I did promise Videl I would try but this wound is just too fresh and too deep."

Bulma nodded in understanding as she let Gohan walk away without saying another word. It was going to be a process but at least everyone was in agreement. Space. They all need space.


	3. Chapter 19: Progress

I do NOT own Dbz or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. The same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. Credit for the plot goes to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24.

A/N: Thanks again for all of the positive comments on what I've written so far and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. This chapter held a lot of ideas from Charismatic Beauty and I really had fun playing off the ideas and working toward a more progressive chapter.

~~~~~~~Chapter 19: Progress~~~~~~

Goku and Chi-Chi just watched each other in silence for a few minutes. Goten was now going to be staying with the Briefs until further notice. Good, this space should be good. But why does it feel like everything is falling apart one day at a time? 'No more delaying. We need to fix this' thought Goku as he took in a deep breath.

"Chi-Chi? Why do you keep blaming me for your mistake? I understand that I neglected you and I took you for granted for far too long. I assumed you understood why I prioritized my training. Bulma said I had put you in a tempting situation by not giving you attention and so you went and found it with another man, but I tried to change things. You're not the only victim here... " said Goku in a sorrowful tone. The emotional toll was wearing him down, but he still had to push forward.

"Oh? So I'm supposed to just sit here and accept your neglect? I have done so much for you and the boys and all of you cast me aside at the first moment I mess up. What about you and all of your mistakes? No one seems to be taking that into consideration. They all just see what I did!" exploded Chi-Chi. "I know your friends aren't that fond of me because they think I'm an overbearing housewife, but I have always been a faithful and devoted wife and mother!" She was tired of feeling like everyone was casting aside all of her emotions and everything she had endured with her family for over 20 years.

"I'm not saying I haven't made my fair share of mistakes. Not trying harder to be a better husband sooner is one of them, and I know that now. As for everyone else, we'll as far as they know you've never messed around even when I was dead. So why would you start now, when I'm right here?" asked Goku. Trying to rationalize the situation was hurting his still hungover head but he needed to push her to talk. He needed to figure out where she saw herself in this mess.

"Because you weren't here! Being alive is not the same, Goku! It's true, I never remarried or so much as dated while you were dead, but I had made peace with that. I knew you weren't coming back and prepared myself to be a better mother for the boys. When you were dead you weren't just ignoring me! Your absence then couldn't have been helped versus now, when you are alive and well, training every single day. You wake up in my bed, change into the clean clothes I wash, eat the food I prepare, and then fall asleep in my bed without so much as a kiss. When you were dead I never had to see you and feel like you couldn't see me. Telling your wife that you can save the world and take care of your son but a little time for her isn't something you could do? That was a stab through my heart, Goku. After all I had done for this family and I'm suddenly not a priority? I'm sorry, Goku, but that's when I truly gave up on you." The tears burned at her eyes as she allowed them fall freely. This wouldn't have happened if he had just paid her attention. No woman should ever feel as though she is a ghost in her own home.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I never meant to hurt you this way and I hope you can realize that I'm hurt too. So are Gohan and Goten. Until you come to terms with your mistake I doubt we'll be making much progress." Goku looked down at the floor as he brought his hands up to rub his aching head. "I think I'm going to head over to tell Goten he'll be be staying with Trunks for a while. He might get upset if he doesn't hear from one of us. I don't want him to feel like he's being abandoned because of all this. I'll be back later. Some air would probably do us both some good."

"Fine" stated Chi-Chi plainly. She had to agree that she could use some air.

This talk had not gone very well. At least not from Goku's perspective. He wasn't sure Chi-Chi even acknowledged her mistake with how she kept blaming him. He gave her a nod with sad eyes as he placed 2 fingers up to his forehead and used instant transmission to find Goten.

***********Capsule Corp************

Goten was finally allowed to take a break. Vegeta was right, his dad wasn't as hard on him when it came to training. He decided to sit under a tree behind the compound to enjoy the shade. He was finally getting a chance to be alone with his thoughts. 'I hate this. Why did mom have to start being a whore?' he thought pulling at some blades of grass.

"Hey son" said Goku making a his presence known. "How are you feeling today?" he asked as he sat down next to his youngest.

"I don't know. Still pretty fucking mad" replied Goten not wanting to make eye contact.

"Watch your mouth. I know you're upset, we all are, but that doesn't mean you can just keep acting up like this" reprimanded Goku.

"Sorry dad. Are you here to take me home?" asked Goten.

"That's what I came to talk about. Your mom and I are going to need some time to fix things between us and..."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO BE WITH HER? DAD, SHE CHEATED! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING UP WITH THIS BITCH?!" screamed Goten getting to his feet in an aggressive stance. He was far more pissed off now than ever before. 'What the fuck!' he mentally shouted as he began to pace.

"Goten! You need to calm down and listen to me. I am not going to abandon your mom after one mistake and you shouldn't either. These violent outbursts are exactly the reason we decided its best you stay here with Bulma, and I'm not going to tolerate you talking about your mother this way! She raised you alone for the first 7 years of your life and you shouldn't be this disrespectful no matter what she has done." Goku raised his voice and tried to use a stern yet calm voice not wanting to further upset his son, but also not letting him get away with his harsh tone.

"You're leaving me here? Are you serious?! First mom cheats and now I can't come home? Is she just trying to get rid of me or something?" Goten was feeling his emotions skyrocket to new heights. 'How can this be happening to me?' he thought as he panicked over his dad choosing his mom over him.

"No, Goten. We are not abandoning you or anything like that. This is why I came to tell you in person instead of letting Bulma tell you. Your mom and I want to try and fix things and we think it's best we all have some space to work things out. You're far to angry to be around your mother, that much is certain. We want you to be away from her so you can sort out your own feelings first. You'll get to hang out with Trunks, train in the GR with Vegeta, and Bulma can make sure you have more than enough food to keep your strength up." Goku sighed as his attempts to make this seem less stressful failed. Goten was now quiet and just staring at him. He stood to be face to face with him.

"Look, I want us to be a family again, and right now you're so angry at your mom and Gohan that I think it's best you take a break from us for a while. It's not permanent but I would really appreciate it if you could try to give us all a chance to make things work." Goku placed a hand on Goten's shoulder with a pleading look. Why do teenagers have to be so complicated?

Goten closed his eyes and tried his best to steady his thoughts as well as his breathing. He hadn't realized he had gotten so worked up over this conversation. "OK dad. If you want me to stay here then I will, but I'm not forgiving mom."

"All I want is for you to try, Goten. Not right now since you're emotions keep getting the best of you, but after some time I want you to at least be able to be home without some kind of explosive reaction towards your mother. We'll work on the rest later" said Goku with a kind smile. "One step at a time."

"Fine. I guess I can see how things go here. I can't promise the rest though" agreed Goten.

"Well not promising isn't the same as saying no" said Goku, "but it's a start, son."

********2 Weeks Later*********

Chi-Chi was on her way to Capsule Corp. Goku had decided he needed to find someone to spar with after weeks of repeating the same conversations. They hadn't made too much progress in repairing their relationship. They still slept separately and Chi-Chi still blamed Goku for her actions. Goku on the other hand was now very well aware of his roll in the damaged relationship but he still held his ground, looking for a way around the barrier Chi-Chi had created. She wasn't trying to see where she had gone wrong aside from the infidelity.

Gohan was apparently taking a vacation that his parents had only learned about 3 days ago. He had been avoiding his parents while attempting to spend as much time with his wife and daughter as possible. Goku had seen him here and there but they hadn't made too much conversation. Goku could tell he was still just as upset as he was before only at least now his anger was dialed down. That vacation time was really helping look well rested at least.

Once Chi-Chi arrived at Capsule Corp she was greeted by Bulma in her usual upbeat manner and lead to the sitting room on the far side of the compound, as far away from the gravity room as possible. Goten had just started his spar with Trunks and he didn't need the distraction of his mother's energy being too close.

"So how are you and Goku getting along?" asked Bulma setting a tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table.

"Not very well I guess" sighed Chi-Chi adding sugar to her cup.

"Really? I thought you guys would have worked things out a decent amount by now" said Bulma taking a sip of her tea.

"Well it's not like we aren't trying. We've been talking about it every other day and giving each other space on the off days. I guess that's Goku's way of letting me clear my head, but I feel like we're having the same argument over and over" explained Chi-Chi. "Goku keeps saying he knows where he went wrong but says that I'm refusing to acknowledge my wrong doings. I know I cheated and I regret it with my entire heart and soul, but I can't change that! What else have I done wrong?" She held her cup and allowed it to warm her hands as she mentally replayed her conversations with Goku once again.

"Alright girlfriend, it's time for some truth bombs. Now I'm only saying this as a good friend so maybe you can figure out how to make progress. Although I do sympathize with you Chi-Chi, we've always known you to be a very conservative and self respecting woman. For you to go so horribly over edge and do this is just too out of character for you. This isn't anything any of us expected from you." Bulma tried to prepare herself for the worst. Telling those I'm denial truth bombs didn't ever go well from her experience.

"I know, I'm disappointed with myself too and that's not like me at all! As a child I was always told to be a lady and not be running around like some hussy, but Bulma I am really getting sick and tired of all the blame and criticism from everyone! Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta and now you? What do you people want from me?!" Chi-Chi shouted as she began to get all worked up. Not this again! "Why does everyone keep pointing out what I did wrong?!"

"Whoa Chi-Chi, calm down! I'm not trying to hurt your feeling or anything. We just need to establish that you understand that actions, especially unexpected ones, have consequences" said Bulma holding up her hands in an attempt to placate her friend.

"Well I'm already suffering severe consequences! Everything I have worked so hard for and everything I did to maintain it is ruined. My family HATES me!" Chi-Chi was on the verge of tears again. Fuck, was she tired of crying!

"They don't hate you Chi-Chi. Everyone is hurt, that's all. You need to give them time" said Bulma softly. It was hard watching a marriage fall apart, but harder to watch an entire family.

"And what would you expect after your husband says some bullshit like he can't spend time with you because you are his last priority? I swear if I wasn't tired I would have slapped the hell out of him with all my strength!" exclaimed Chi-Chi wiping her eyes before her frustrated tears could fall.

"Well, you know what you could have done instead?" Bulma asked and waited for her friend to make eye contact with her.

"What?" asked Chi-Chi somewhat skeptical of more judgement.

"You could have asked him for a divorce. In Gohan's words, 'It would have been more honorable,' and I'd have to agree with him. You could have sparred yourself and Goku the humiliation you now have to face" continued Bulma.

Chi-Chi gasped at what not only Bulma said but also her oldest son. "Bulma, I can't imagine living without Goku on a permanent basis! When he was dead it was different, it couldn't be helped, but living without him while he's alive is...is horrible to think about!"

"I know divorce seems scary to most people but it would have been the better alternative, but a neglectful husband doesn't justify cheating. I'm sure mentioning divorce would probably have made Goku realize how serious you were when you talked to him about your unhappiness in the first place." Bulma sat closer and placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder to soothe her.

Chi-Chi allowed the words to sink in as her tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know that now, Bulma. I shouldn't have given up so quickly and given him the chance to redeem himself. He had tried so hard the days following the conversation and I didn't allow him to get close because I felt so dirty from seeing Enzo. I should have stopped seeing him when Goku began trying harder but I got caught up in not hurting Enzo's feelings as well. I don't know what had gotten into me to allow the affair to progress, and before I knew it, I was in his apartment!" Chi-Chi burst into tears as she finally realized where she had gone wrong. It wasn't just the affair that was her mistake, but everything that lead up to it. She should not have given up so easily and she should not have hid her unhappiness for as long as she had.

After calming herself down, Chi-Chi began to mentally plan things out. She needed to make it up to Goku somehow. She needed him to know that she understood what he meant when he said "come to terms with your mistake."

"Thank you, Bulma. You've helped me out so much and I don't think I could possibly show you the appreciation you deserve, but I will try and make it up to you. I need to head home and prepare to talk to Goku again. Maybe now that I fully understand where I went wrong we can start to move forward. Please tell Goten I love him and that I miss him. I hope he doesn't hate me for all of this" said Chi-Chi as she stood to make her way back to the front door.

"Don't sweat Chi. I'm always glad to help my friends and I hope you and Goku can patch things up. Don't worry about Goten, I will give him the message and maybe I can get through to him soon too." Bulma smiled as she walked her friend over to the door.

********In the Gravity Room******

Goten had sensed his mother on the Capsule Corp property. He was furious. How can she stay away for 2 weeks and show up out the blue without warning? It had already been a couple days since his dad came by to visit and from what he understood his mom was still being a bitch. 2 weeks of having to be forced to do Vegeta's intense training as his punishment. 2 weeks of doing his school work and whatever chores Bulma could find while Trunks was back in school. Why wasn't he allowed to go back to school? That's right, because his MOTHER pulled him out to home-school him and the Briefs had no authority to re-enroll him! So here he was, training instead of having a small social life and all because his mother was out to ruin his life!

~Punch, kick, jab~

'How much longer do I have to keep putting up with the shit!' thought Goten as he continued his spar with Trunks.

~Uppercut, leg swipe, punch, punch, PUNCH~

"Goten!" yelled Vegeta as he grabbed his wrist putting a stop to the boys movements. "Pay attention! Trunks is unconscious!"

Goten looked down where he had Trunks pinned down. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, his left eye was turning purple and swollen shut, and he wasn't moving. "Oh shit, Trunks!" he shouted as he tried to shake him awake.

"GET BACK BOY!" shouted Vegeta in a protective manner. He checked Trunks' vital signs before scooping him up and walking to the door. "Don't go anywhere! You're next sparring partner will be me!"

"Oh God what have I done!" he cried as he watched Vegeta walk out to get Bulma to care for Trunks.

********At A Deserted Island*******

Goku was floating in the air in the middle of Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien. It had taken several calls for Krillin to get Yamcha to answer and invite him to the island, and at least an hour of Goku spiking his energy as a signal for Piccolo and Tien to meet him. He could have used his instant transmission but decided against it since he showed up in the shower with Krillin that morning. That was an unpleasant surprise for both of them, although 18 sure found it amusing. Now that everyone was here he could finally let off some steam.

"Alright guys, come at me with all you got" Goku said as he dropped into a stance.

"No problem! I've been needing a good spare. I'll go first if you guys are OK with it" called out Yamcha getting ready to make his first move.

"NO! I want you all to attack at the same time" shouted Goku powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone simultaneously.

"Goku, you can't be serious? I know you're powerful and all but what good will this type of spare accomplish?" asked Tien.

"Are you trying out a new technique?" wondered Piccolo.

"Listen, I know its a strange request and no it's not a new technique, but I've been having some issues at home and I need to let off some steam." Goku wasn't sure if his friends even knew about his troubles, but he hoped he could still count on them to help alleviate his stress.

"Well if its bad enough to garner attacks from 4 people at once then maybe we should do it. As long as you promise to fill us in when we're done here, Goku. I don't want to get beaten to a pulp without an explanation for 18" said Krillin getting nods from his comrades.

"Deal" smiled Goku returning to his stance as everyone followed suit.

*******Back At Capsule Corp******

~Dodge, block, after image~

Goten was not prepared to take on the level of skill that Vegeta was bringing to the table. The worst part was Goten knew that Vegeta was going easy on him.

"What's wrong boy!" Vegeta shouted blocking a series of sloppy punches. "Your mind is affecting your form!"

Goten said nothing as he struggled to inflict damage to Vegeta. He was getting more and more frustrated with every failed attack.

"What is it about your mother's presence that pisses you off? What about her makes you so ANGRY?!" Vegeta screamed as he swiped away a badly formed Ki ball.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOHAN!" screamed Goten as he let loose waves of yellow energy effectively showing off his anger. His power level began to rise with every heated word as he continued. "I CAN'T BE THE PERFECT KID THAT OBEYS WITHOUT HESITATION! I CAN'T HAVE PERFECT GRADES AND BE PERFECTLY CONTENT FINDING HAPPINESS IN BOOKS! AND I CAN'T GO THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT FRIENDS OR MAKING MISTAKES! I'M NOT GOHAN! I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM AND SHE PUNISHES ME FOR IT!"

Goten fell to the ground completely exhausted having pushed all his energy out in a furious show of contempt. He finally let out his deepest frustration and now he was breathless on the floor.

Vegeta stood in front of Goten several feet away keeping his air of indifference as he allowed Goten the small break. "I think it's time you go speak to Bulma. Go find her and don't come back to the GR until you have your head straightened out. Your human emotions are making you sloppy and far too unstable to keep training in here."

Goten caught his breath and stood. 'Maybe I should talk to Bulma. I blacked out when I sparred with Trunks and that can't be good' thought Goten watching Vegeta keep his glare on him. "I think I'll go check on Trunks" he said walking towards the door.

"Good, Bulma is with him. Talk to her. That's not a request!" growled Vegeta as he watched Goten walk out. "Finally! I can train without these damn brats!" he stated as he bumped the gravity up to 500 and began his warm ups.

******Back At The Deserted Island*******

Goku had unleashed a level of aggression no one had ever seen. He was hitting harder than necessary and had managed to not take any damage from any of his friends so far. He was pushing them to their limits and became more enraged as Piccolo finally landed a hit. He shielded his fast with Ki as he threw a punch at Piccolo hitting him square in the shoulder. Piccolo was thrown down to the island and skipped across the beach before landing face down in the water.

"Yikes!" shouted Yamcha as he went down to drag Piccolo back to shore.

"Goku! Can we take a break? I feel like our lives are in danger here!" shouted Krillin holding his hands up in surrender.

"Not yet! I have yet to land a hit and I'm not letting up until I do!" shouted Tien charging Goku once again.

Krillin and Yamcha watched with horror as Goku continued to out maneuver Tien, effectively avoiding every attack. Lucky for Tien, Goku wasn't throwing any attacks of his own. 20 minutes went by as the warriors became visibly exhausted but refused to back down. That was until Gohan arrived.

"What the heck is going on? I felt Piccolo's power drop and came to see if there was trouble" inquired Gohan. He had sensed his father's signal before but also noticed the others arrive. He assumed it was just another spar until Piccolo went down. His dad was always careful when sparing but he was sensing unusual hostility.

"Your dad asked us to spar with him because of some kind of issue at home, but we didn't realize how bad the situation was when we agreed to fight him at the same time" explained Krillin.

"Yeah I had to tap out after he sent Piccolo into the water! I've never seen Goku this thirsty for blood!" added Yamcha.

"Maybe I should get in there with him. I haven't had a decent spar in forever and the problem with my parents isn't exactly leaving me with any peace of mind" said Gohan as he powered up and charged his father. Goku was able to barely block the attack before taking a kick to the ribs from Tien. He spun around and kicked Tien across his back sending him down with the others.

Piccolo was regaining consciousness as Tien was sent down. They all watched in apprehension as the 2 Saiyans assaulted each other with ferocity unlike anything that had ever witnessed.

*******Back At Capsule Corp******

Goten stood over Trunks as he rested. Bulma had made sure to drug him so he wouldn't get up and seek out Goten for the attack. He was just like his father in that sense. He never could just take time to heal.

"Now that he's out, how about you tell me what happened" suggested Bulma. Vegeta had been vague on details as always so filling in the blanks was up to Goten.

"I...may have blacked out when I was fighting" replied Goten nervously. It had never happened to him before and the level of damage to his best friend made him feel uneasy.

"So do you want talk about why you got so mad? I'm sure it had something to do with your mom being here" said Bulma putting 2 and 2 together. "Come on, let's leave Trunks to rest and we'll go over what I talked to your mom about."

"OK" relented Goten following Bulma to the same sitting room where the cookies were left untouched.

Bulma grabbed Goten a gallon of milk and the rest of the cookies from the kitchen. 'Saiyans and their bottomless stomachs' she thought as she walked back into the room. "Now" she began, "what happened in the GR with Vegeta. You blacked out when sparing with Trunks, so obviously Vegeta went back in and pushed you into talking to me. He may have just wanted his GR to himself but you seem more relaxed. Like a weight was lifted off your shoulders?"

Goten sighed as he considered telling Bulma about his confession in the GR, but she already had him figured out from what he could tell. 'Might as well' he thought as he shoved several cookies into mouth.

Bulma waited patiently as Goten tried to settle his nerves by filling his stomach.

"OK" said Goten finally getting his thoughts in order. "Vegeta asked me what about my mom pisses me off and just screamed that I'm not Gohan. I feel like my mom wants me to be the perfect kid like Gohan was and she punishes me for it. He set a standard that's impossible for me to live up to and now my social life is ruined while mom runs around fucking anyone she wants!"

"Goten, I understand that it must be hard to follow your brother's footsteps, but I can also understand why your mother punished you so harshly. Parenting is easier when there are 2 parents to balance each other out. Chi-Chi has had to play the roll of 2 parents for longer than she should have. I allow Vegeta to handle Trunks' punishment because I know I'm too lenient. My parents allowed me to do what I wanted as a teenager and I would most likely be the same with Trunks. You need to understand her point of view on why she barred you from socializing. She was worried that if you continued down this path that you'd end up getting a girl pregnant. If that happens then your life would have changed drastically! Your childhood would be over, you'd have to find a job to support the baby, you'd need to be involved in raising the child whether you and the mother stay together or not because no one wants to be labeled a deadbeat, and most of all you'd have to do it all yourself. Sure your parents will help when they can but they will no longer be responsible for taking care of you" explained Bulma.

"Almost all the girls at school are on birth control and I know to use a condom. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am" stated Goten.

"That may be so, but condoms tear and 1 antibiotic can render birth control ineffective. You aren't 100% safe just because you both think you are. Now I'm not against exploring your sexuality and gaining experience, but you definitely want to make sure you're in a steady relationship first. The punishment may have been harsh but all actions have consequences. You need to stop complaining about your lack of social life and accept the punishment for your behavior. You won't be banned from being social forever, just until you learn your lesson or move out at 18. Your mom was just being strict because she's never had to deal with things like this before. She has no idea how much trouble a normal teenage boy can be." Bulma waited until Goten gave her nod to assure her he at least heard what she was saying before she continued.

"As for your mother throwing it around, well she really wasn't. From what she told me it was a one-time thing and she truly regrets her actions. She is now at risk of losing her entire family for a fling all because she wanted attention from your father. You have no idea how much she wants to go back in time and make sure it never happened. I do NOT agree with what she did but, now don't get mad, Goku has his own actions partially to blame. Now he's dealing with those repercussions."

"I get it. Actions have consequences" interrupted Goten, "but what does that have to do with you and mom blaming my dad? What justifies these consequences?"

"Nothing justifies it, Goten. Your father wasn't acting like a husband" began Bulma.

"So you are blaming my dad! And saying that he's just a bad husband?" defended Goten getting a little irate.

"No, that's a little harsh. Let's say Chi-Chi didn't really understand what she was getting herself into when she married your dad. Goku is Goku and nothing can tame his adventurous spirit or his will to fight. I agree with Gohan when he said she should have asked for a divorce instead. Marriage isn't easy, you either stick it out or you file for divorce and that's what I would tell anyone in a trying situation. So your dad saying he didn't have time for your mom was the straw that broke the camel's back and she lost all patience with him. Goku may be a genius when it comes to fighting, but he's dense when it comes to people and emotions. The both messed up here. Chi-Chi has put up with a lot during the past 20 years, from your dad dying twice to him running off to train at every chance he gets and leaving her to raise you boys by herself. It's a shame that she gave up now that your dad is finally here. It's really bad timing for both of them."

Goten sat in silence. He hadn't considered how hard it was for his mom to be both the loving, nurturing parent she tried to be AND the strict, disciplinarian she needed to be. She had no balance and for the most part no help aside from Gohan when he was younger. Bulma was also right about his punishment; he couldn't be forced to be anti-social forever. He could move out at 18 and most likely his mom would have gave him more freedom given more time for her to calm down. His attitude hadn't been helping her either. He even realized he was angry at Gohan for being a momma's boy, not for keeping the secret to save him from the internal turmoil that he had probably been dealing with. 'Why do I still feel like shit?" he thought feeling the tears of remorse made their way to his eyes.

"Bulma? Am I a bad kid?" he asked as his voiced cracked and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"No! No, you're not a bad kid Goten!" reassured Bulma feeling like she was about to cry too. "You are a great kid that has made some bad decisions recently. We all make mistakes and bad decisions but that's how we learn to be decent people. Having a harsh reaction to things seems like a trait you picked up from your mom to be honest" joked Bulma trying to lighten the situation. "And she said she loves you and misses you so how could you be a bad kid?."

Goten gave a small chuckle as he wiped his eyes. "Great, now I'm a hypocrite like her" he stated with a smile. Bulma couldn't help but laugh as his revelation actually made some sense. Things weren't anywhere near being back to normal but this was a giant leap in the right direction.

********The Deserted Island*******

Goku and Gohan were now breathless and lying down on the beach. They had both over exerted themselves after unleashing powerful Ki blasts at one another. They looked as if someone had tried to run them through a wood chipper with how mangled their clothes and bodies were.

"Gohan, you should really try and train more. You would've beaten me for sure had you been in top condition!" gasped out Goku as he spit up a few droplets of blood.

"Yeah but if everyone hadn't worn you out first I wouldn't have stood a chance either way" groaned Gohan clenching at his sides. Probably a couple of fractured ribs and internal bruising. 'Videl isn't going to be happy about this' he thought as he remembered about their dinner plans.

"Well then. I think you owe us an explanation as to why you were so blood thirsty" stated Piccolo. His shoulder was sore but he'd manage. Although he wasn't happy about being taken out so easily.

"Yeah Goku, I don't remember you being this brutal even when were enemies" added Tien as he sat down to alleviate the pain in his back.

"Are you still having problems with Chi-Chi? I haven't heard from you since that night you came over to talk" reminded Krillin.

"What? What kind of problems?" asked Yamcha feeling out of the loop.

Goku sighed as he worked up the nerve to unveil his marital woes to his friends. He noticed Gohan stiffen at the thought of having to relive the moments leading up to the explosive confrontation at his parent's home that night.

"Well things between Chi-Chi and I hadn't been like they used to be. I made the mistake of neglecting her and then made things worse when I told her that I couldn't put my training aside to spend time with her. I tried to make things better by asking Videl for some helpful advice and stopped training as much, but by the time I had realized what she had meant when she said she was unhappy it was too late. She hadn't given me enough time to try and fix things before she gave up on me, and...well, she had an affair" explained Goku avoiding everyone's curious eyes.

"WHAT?!" screamed Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien in shock as Piccolo stood back in discomfort. 'So this is what had Gohan acting so strangely' he thought was he watched the Son men avoid the looks they were receiving.

"What do you mean she had an affair? With who?" asked Krillin.

"An affair! Like my mother whored around with some strange man after all the strict preaching she ever did!" shouted Gohan feeling his anger come forward.

"GOHAN! You watch how you speak about your mother!" yelled Goku. He was getting upset that Gohan was now stooping to Goten's level.

"Well she is isn't she! She went out and fucked another man and expects all of us to act like it never happened! You wouldn't have ever known had I not been the one catch her and treat her like the bitch she is!" screamed Gohan.

"STOP IT!" roared Goku suddenly powering up Super Saiyan and standing over his son. "You will NOT speak about your mother in that manner ever again! Do you hear me?! It's bad enough I have to go through this with Goten, but now you?"

Everyone watched in horror as Goku scolded Gohan. None of them had ever heard Gohan speak awfully about his mother and none had seen Goku get so worked up towards his children.

Goku took a breath and dropped down to his base form. "I know you are upset with your mother but as I told Goten, she has raised you alone for 7 years while I was dead. One mistake doesn't merit this much disrespect from you boys" he grit out through tightly clenched teeth. "I can understand Goten not knowing how to handle this because, as you pointed out, he's a teenager. You are an adult and I expect you to have some understanding and ACT like one."

Gohan was taken aback by his father's deadly glare. He had only ever seen that look on his face when Frieza killed Krillin on Namek. Goku was definitely not pleased with how his sons were acting.

"S-Sorry dad" Gohan apologized feeling like a child again. He lowered his head in embarrassment and mentally vowed to think before he speaks. Nothing like getting taken down a notch by your father to strip you of some man points.

Goku sat down in the sand with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees so he could rest his face in the palms of his hand. Krillin and Yamcha sat down next to Tien trying to keep distance from the irate Saiyan while Gohan decided to stand near Piccolo to give his father some space.

"G-Goku? Are you okay?" gulped out Krillin trying to be the next victim of Goku's wrath.

"I...I don't know, Krillin" said Goku finally looking up with an exhausted look in his eyes. "I don't know the man that she cheated with and I'm not sure I ever want to know. The night I last talked to you was the night Chi-Chi confessed everything. We had to let Goten stay at Capsule Corp because he tried to attack Chi and Gohan after he found that Gohan knew and didn't say anything. I've been trying to work things out with Chi-Chi since then and so far we haven't gotten anywhere."

"No offense, Goku, but why would you want to stay with her after she betrayed you?" asked Tien.

"I know this isn't going to make sense to you guys, but it's not entirely her fault" said Goku fully getting Gohan's attention.

'What is he talking about?' wondered Gohan afraid to ask the question out loud.

"How so?" asked Piccolo picking up Gohan's curiosity.

"Well, I wasn't being a good husband. I put her in a 'tempting situation', as Bulma put it, by not spending time with her. I prioritized my training and my role as a father but disregarded my role as a husband. I hadn't seen any of this coming, none of us did, but if I had not taken her for granted then she wouldn't have done it. I know it didn't force her to do it or anything but I understand what my actions caused her to do. She's done so much for me and the boys over all our years together, and never once did she ever find comfort in another man while I was dead or training, but once I made her feel unimportant...she broke." Goku tried his best not to let his voice crack but was unsuccessful. "Now she's guilt ridden and cries herself to sleep every night, and I'm trying my best to fix things but she's in denial. She only wants to blame me for what she did and why our family is falling apart. I just want us to be a family again" he finished as his chin began to tremble.

Everyone watched in agony as the once happy-go-lucky Goku they all knew was reduced to a weak, dismal man. How could someone so strong be so broken?

Gohan watched as he felt remorse for his actions previously. He hadn't helped his father at all these past 2 weeks. They talked in passing but he never tried to fully understand why or how his father was handling the affair. He felt as if he had been contributing to the lack of progress because he had been acting like Goten. Like his unwillingness to try as he had once promised Videl was holding his mother back from trying to accept that this was deeper than the affair. She hadn't tried to solve things sooner and now she was paying the price. If he wanted to avoid the severe consequences that could come later, he had to try sooner as well. 'I can't wait until I break. Not like mom did' he thought. 'I need to work this out while it can be worked out.'

"You're right dad" said Gohan sullenly.

Goku and the others turned to Gohan in surprise. They hadn't expected him to speak up again after what happened earlier.

"We need to fix things so we can be a family again. I know I haven't been helping you through this like I should be. In fact I think I'm holding mom back because I was so hard on her when I caught her" Gohan continued.

~~~~~~~Flashback Ch. ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello mother," Gohan greeted her in an angry voice with a penetrating stare.

Chi Chi paused in the middle of the sidewalk, knowing who it was but afraid to acknowledge him. With Gohan at her side facing her, she stared straight ahead into the urban landscape with wide eyes, completely stunned and defeated.

Gohan stepped in front of her and assailed her.

"What's going on?" he asked, with a deep and almost blood thirsty voice that only a Saiyan could muster.

"I…" Chi Chi stuttered.

"I was visiting a mutual friend of Bulma's for lunch," Chi Chi finally let out in an unconvincing voice.

"Well that must've been a literal power lunch then giving the bodily activity of you and the other person. Were you talking bites while doing push-ups?" Gohan sarcastically asked.

Chi Chi let her head and eyes fall to the ground. It occurred to her Gohan would've known what happened without seeing it.

The awkward silence between the two was filled by buses, cars, cyclists and pedestrians.

"Look, I knew something had be up for a while. I don't know how long this been going on but you can certainly count on me to NOT consider you as my mother from this point forward."

Chi Chi now looked up with tears welling in her eyes.

"Not only have you shown yourself to be a hypocrite with me and my brother, by raising us to act in exactly the opposite manner you have; but more importantly you've betrayed the love and caring of my father. In what world does he deserve such a thing?!"

Chi Chi had no response because she knew this was ultimately indefensible, as tears now rolled down her face.

"I'm going home. At least I'm at peace knowing what all of these strange behaviors with you recently have been all about," Gohan concluded as he started to walk away.

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

"I promise I will try harder. Things shouldn't have escalated the way they have and I know I didn't help" admitted Gohan feeling like he was taking after Chi-Chi with his harsh treatment to his mother in order to punish her.

"Thanks, Gohan. This really means a lot to me" said Goku with a small smile. If Gohan could talk things out with Chi-Chi then maybe she could understand how they were all feeling. He was much better with processing his thoughts into words than Goku was, and maybe he could eventually get through to Goten too.

Everyone on the island gave the Son men words of encouragement as a form of support. They weren't in any position to oppose their decisions but the would be supportive in any way possible for their long time friends. If anyone could fight through such trying times, it was Goku.


	4. Chapter 20: Heart To Heart

I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. The plot belongs to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24.

As always everyone's comments and feedback are very appreciated :) I created a story cover and I hope it looks Ok. I'm not the best artist but I really wanted to draw out the scene by the creek where Goku and Chi-Chi had their talk. Please follow the link to my DA if you can't see it, mobile users can switch to desktop mode. art/When-A-Woman-Cheats-cover-art-699723181

******Son House******

Chi-Chi had been working hard since she arrived back from Capsule Corp. She had been planning out just what to do to show Goku she understood what he meant. She finally had the revelation she was missing thanks to her talk with Bulma.

After spending the long drive thinking, she decided to make all of Goku's favorite foods. This was supposed to be a space day, a day that didn't involve them trying to talk things out and try to reach an understanding. 'I shouldn't delay making things right' she thought as she started on making the dessert.

Goku was exhausted, he just wanted to clean up and get some sleep. The fight had helped release his frustration but at the cost of being worn out and beaten (mostly by Gohan). He waved to Gohan as he headed back to his own house next door.

That's when it hit him. The wonderful smell of his favorite foods. Goku's mouth began to water as his eyes drifted shut and he floated toward the front door. He stopped at the front door to gather his thoughts before entering. 'What if Chi-Chi is going to tell me more bad news?' he thought as he prepared for the worst.

They hadn't made much progress in the 2 weeks since Chi-Chi came clean and for some reason that was the only logical explanation Goku could think of. 'Maybe this is her way of asking for a divorce? Maybe this can't be fixed' he wondered feeling like his heart was going to rip in half.

Goku took a deep breath and opened the door. Chi-Chi was still busy finishing the dessert and hadn't noticed that Goku had already walked in. He watched as she continued to work with her back towards him. 'What if this is the last time I'll get to see her like this?' he kept thinking to himself.

Although Goku was never one to think negatively about a situation, he was worn out. Tired of the same arguments, tired of the emotional roller-coaster dragging him down, and tired of trying to get his sons to act decent.

"Oh, Goku! I didn't hear you come in" said Chi-Chi holding her chest as she steadied her breathing. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. I guess I got lost in the smell of the food. What are you making?" asked Goku fully aware that they were all his favorites.

"I think you already know what I'm making and...well" Chi-Chi paused not sure how she wanted to proceed, "I wanted to talk to you. I know this is a 'space' day but I think this is important and shouldn't wait" she explained watching Goku carefully.

Goku tried to let his fear show through. 'I was right. She does have something to tell me' he thought feeling apprehensive about agreeing.

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?" Goku finally responded as Chi-Chi turned to get the fresh baked pie out of the oven.

"How about we eat first? I know you might not pay full attention with the food on the table and I know you must be hungry. You look like someone really worked you over in a spar" said Chi-Chi with a sympathetic smile.

"OK! You know I never say no to your food" Goku smiled back feeling a bit more hopeful than when he entered.

After eating Chi-Chi put off cleaning up for after their talk. If things didn't go well then she would have something to keep her mind busy. She lead Goku to the living room so they could sit on the couch that Goku had been sleeping on for 2 weeks. His weight had already created a Goku sized indentation on the cushions. 'We'll need to replace this old thing soon' thought Chi-Chi trying to get comfortable.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Goku carefully. He still wasn't sure what to expect from this talk.

"Well I want to apologize for being difficult through this. I know you wanted to work things out and I've been keeping us from making proper progress. I just refused to see where I went wrong besides the affair" started Chi-Chi.

Goku watched in silence as his wife struggled to form the words she needed to say. 'Maybe this is a good talk' he wondered as her words began to sink in.

"I had a talk with Bulma today, and she helped me see that I was wrong in more than one way. I waited until I was at my limit to tell you I was unhappy and I should have said something sooner. I shouldn't have expected you to change overnight and I shouldn't have given up so soon after I did say something. I was heartbroken that you said you couldn't devote time to me as well, but that didn't give me the right to do what I did. If I had given you more time you would have come through for me. You proved that when you were trying so hard and all I did was push you away.

"I'm so sorry, Goku! I know forgiving me isn't going to be easy and I'm sorry for destroying our family" Chi-Chi was fighting back her tears as she tried to continue the speech she had prepared in her head. "I know the boys will never forgive me, especially Goten. Kami, I was so hard on him, but I hope we can try and be a family again! I will never hurt you or the boys like this again!" she finished as she burst into tears. Her heart felt lighter as if finally owning up to her mistakes had helped her clear the emotional torrent that clouded her judgment. Even if Goku didn't want to forgive her, she would eventually be able to forgive herself for the pain she had caused her family.

Goku only watched at first as Chi-Chi cried into her hands. Then it hit him like a ton of brick, 'She's not blaming me anymore!' he thought as his eyes widened in revelation. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"It's my fault too! I know that now! After all this time, I finally know that blaming you was just as wrong as cheating! You didn't make me do it! I made that fatal mistake on my own!" cried Chi-Chi through a waterfall of tears.

Goku was suddenly unaware how to handle the situation. He hadn't been prepared for this when he walked in! He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't cry, Chi" said Goku unaware that he had called her by the pet name she adored (refer to Ch.11). "I know the boys will come around once they see that you and I have made amends. They might not be as understanding at first but we will get through to them together. I want them to forgive you just like I have. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you enough. I should have noticed when you were unhappy and I didn't. We both made mistakes, but I still love you."

"Y-You still love me? After what I did to you?" asked Chi-Chi forcing herself to look up at Goku.

"I don't think I would have been this patient if I didnt" chuckled Goku. It was no secret that patience wasn't a Saiyan's best quality.

"I love you too!" cried Chi-Chi in another fit of tears as she threw her arms around Goku's neck.

They sat together, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. It had been so long since they had shared an embrace that was so meaningful. Not since Goku returned to life after being dead for 7 years.

"When do you think we should bring Goten home?" asked Chi-Chi. "I know he's probably still very mad at me, but I miss him so much!"

"I think we should get him tomorrow. It's already getting late and that way we will be able to explain things to him together. We have to make sure he knows I won't tolerate his aggressive outbursts towards you" replied Goku sounding like he had put a lot of thought into the situation previously.

"Alright" sighed Chi-Chi. Goten might still be a ticking time bomb for all she knew but she still missed him. He was, after all, her baby. Even though he was obviously not a baby anymore.

"Maybe I can make some of his favorite cookies or a few of the double chocolate cheesecakes I made for his birthday last year. He said he really liked them" said Chi-Chi feeling the need to prepare a welcome for Goten.

"Speaking of desserts, how many pies do we have? I think they should be cool enough to eat now" said Goku following Chi-Chi to the kitchen. He hadn't had dessert yet and all this talk about sweets was making his mouth water.

******Gohan's House******

"I swear, Gohan, if I didn't love you so much I'd never forgive you for having us spend our dinner reservation in the Emergency room. Just what has gotten into you lately?" asked Videl with a hint of worry behind the angry mask she was wearing. She had just put Pan to bed after the several hours spent in the boring waiting room.

"I'm sorry, Videl. I know I've been...different lately but I'll make it up to you, I promise" said Gohan holding onto his bandaged torso. Luckily his ribs only had 2 small fractures on the left side. Nothing that wouldn't heal enough to be tolerable in a couple of days.

Videl sighed as she sat down next to her banged up husband. "So who were you fighting and why?" she asked still not having heard the much needed explanation.

"I was sparring with my dad. I think he was feeling much more angry than he wanted to admit. He asked Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo to attack him at once. He knocked out Piccolo in one hit! That's when I went to check what was going on" began Gohan.

"I take it your mom and dad aren't exactly making progress?" interrupted Videl.

"No" he said shaking his head. "After we wore each other out, dad explained to everyone why he had been so brutal during the spar. Mom is still blaming him for the affair and he seems...depressed or at the very end of his rope. I'm not sure how much more he can take."

"Maybe I should go talk to Chi-Chi" wondered Videl already trying to think of a way to start that conversation.

"Videl, we already agreed that we would let them work things out on their own. They can't keep relying on outside sources, that's how my mother created this mess!" said Gohan getting slightly out of breath from the pain in his side.

"I know we did, Gohan, but if Chi-Chi still blames Goku then someone has to help her see that there's more to her affair than the affair itself" said Videl.

"How about we stick to our plans and intervene AFTER our vacation? Bulma has already agreed to watch Pan, and I don't want to put off our trip to play marriage counseling. I only have 2 weeks left of vacation time and I think getting away will help me sort things out for myself" stated Gohan.

"You're still not forgiving your mom yet, are you?" sighed Videl.

"I'm trying to but I still can't wrap my head around why she did it. I told my dad that I would try more but I think mom should work things out fully with dad first. I understand now why dad is trying to fix things. I hadn't thought of how he was handling this, but for once he seems to be fully aware of the repercussions for his actions. He's never really had to deal with cause and effect he had no control over since he's always relied on the dragonballs to fix the damage after battles, but this is one battle that can't be fixed with a wish." Gohan felt like he was finally getting a glimpse of his dad's mind, or at least understanding the situation a bit more.

"Well, I still say I should talk to Chi-Chi. Someone needs to help move things along if you think Goku might be at the end of his rope" said Videl trying to get Gohan to see that Goku might need help.

"How about we ask Bulma? We'll drop off Pan tomorrow and let her know what's going on since I'm not even sure how much she still knows. We'll have her do the talking so we can still have our vacation, and after we come back we can get caught up. Bulma's going to have a bit more perspective on rocky relationships since she's married to Vegeta. I can only imagine the things they put each other through" said Gohan.

"I think that's the most convincing argument you've ever had" laughed Videl. "Fine, we'll do our thing and have Bulma do hers. She is the one your mom went to when she could no longer hold her guilt. So Bulma would most likely get through to her sooner than later."

"See, things will work out while we're gone and if they don't then someone will call us" said Gohan getting to his feet. "Now I think we should get some sleep. We have to get an early start if we're going to make our flight."

"Not like we can't fly ourselves there" teased Videl.

"Yeah but I'm in no condition to carry all the luggage you packed" laughed Gohan.

"I only packed 3!" laughed Videl following Gohan to their bedroom.

******Capsule Corp the next morning ******

Goten hadn't been able to sleep well. He woke up before Vegeta's usual wake up call and laid in the guest room bed. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to process his thoughts. He was starting to feel lots of remorse for his behavior towards his mom. Thinking back he couldn't believe he tried to hurt her. 'What was I thinking? This isn't me' he thought while rubbing his eyes.

His talk with Bulma was a slap across the face. He hadn't been acting like himself. Since when had he become so hateful? His mom didn't deserve to be punished like this, and the way he talked about her in front of his dad just made him seem more like a delinquent. 'I hope dad's doing OK' he thought as he recalled the energy spikes yesterday. Vegeta hadn't let him leave since he was technically still grounded.

Goten sighed and sat up in the bed. "There's no going back to sleep now" he said out loud as he got out of bed, "maybe I'll go for a walk." He wasn't allowed to leave Capsule Corp grounds but at least the compound was huge.

He walked the grounds for several hours looking at the ground and lost in thought. He hadn't even realized the sun was out until a shadow appeared in front of him.

"Hey son" said Goku carefully. He wasn't sure what was going on in Goten's head but he looked at war with himself.

"Dad! What are you doing here so early" shouted Goten in surprise as he gave his father a hug.

"I could ask you the same thing. Is everything OK? Vegeta isn't picking on you too much is he?" asked Goku.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just...I was just thinking back to how I've been acting lately. I was being a real jerk, especially to mom" replied Goten lowering his head in shame and sorrow.

"Hey, it's alright. We all make mistakes right? Like your mother and I. We made our fair share and now we're fixing it" said Goku trying to make Goten feel better.

"I guess" was all Goten said as Goku placed an arm around his shoulder to guide him back inside.

"Is Bulma up yet? I want to talk with her" said Goku changing the subject.

"Oh uh I'm not sure. I've been out here for quite a while I guess" said Goten mimicking his dad's signature head rub.

The Son's walked back into Capsule Corp through the back door and found Bulma and Vegeta already up and having their breakfast.

"Hey guys!" said Goku in his usual chipper voice.

"Where's Trunks?" asked Goten suddenly aware that it was 8:30AM on a Saturday. He was supposed to be in the GR doing push-ups right now.

"He's asleep. I figured you 2 could have a break since you seemed to be in no mental state to spar" responded Vegeta in between bites.

"Oh" said Goten looking down again. He hadn't been able to see Trunks since after the spar yesterday.

"Goku! What brings you over so early in the morning?" said Bulma finally feeling her coffee kick in.

"I came to thank you guys for helping us out. It has really meant a lot to us, but I think it's time I took Goten home" announced Goku getting his son's attention.

"Really?! I can come back home now?" asked Goten trying to keep his relief from showing. Vegeta's training may have been helping him get stronger but he liked to rest every now and then like his dad.

"You sure can, son. Chi-Chi and I have finally reached a better understanding of everything and we want to start working on your emotions. I know this has been hard on you but we need to work this out as a family now" explained Goku.

"Goku, are you sure you guys are ready for this? I only talked to Chi-Chi yesterday" said Bulma.

"Yeah we want him back home now. He needs to talk things out with Chi-Chi" said Goku.

Goten was about to voice his opinion about talking to his mom when the doorbell rang. He wasn't sure he was ready to stare his guilt in the eyes.

"Oh that must be Gohan, Videl, and Pan" said Bulma running to answer the door.

"Great, trading one brat for another" said Vegeta finally finishing his breakfast. "I'll be in the GR. Tell Bulma I don't want to be disturbed."

"Wait, what do you mean about trading?" asked Goku.

"Don't you talk to your kids? Gohan and Videl are going on a vacation. They asked Bulma to watch their brat while they're gone" said Vegeta walking out of the room

Goku and Goten shared a look and headed to the living room by the front door. Neither one of them had known about Gohan's vacation plans.

"Here is Pan's bag. It should have more than enough clothes for her and all of her favorite stuffed animals are in capsules in case she gives you any trouble getting to sleep" said Videl to Bulma as Pan took off to play with Bra.

"Hey dad, I didn't sense that you were here" said Gohan noticing his dad and brother.

"Hi Gohan, Videl. Where are you headed? Vegeta said you guys were taking a vacation" greeted Goku.

"Yeah Videl and I decided to get away, just the two of us, since we haven't had much time together since Pan was born. I only have 2 weeks of vacation time left so I thought we'd make the most of it. I would have mentioned it yesterday but sparring with you knocked some sense out of me" laughed Gohan.

"And a couple ribs" added Videl. "Don't worry they're only small fractures. Nothing he can't handle."

"Sorry about that" said Goku rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I got more carried away than I thought. I should have probably sparred with Vegeta."

"Leave me out of your personal problems, Kakarot. Dealing with your son has been annoying enough" snorted Vegeta from the hallway. "Bulma, Trunks is on his way down. He's out for vengeance" he added while giving Goten a glare as he once again headed to the GR.

Goten swallowed hard not quite prepared to fight back if he needed to.

"What's he mean by that?" asked Videl feeling left out.

"Oh I'm sure he's not really out for vengeance. Vegeta is just trying to pick on Goten for putting Trunks in the hospital wing yesterday" brushed off Bulma.

"You did what?!" shouted Goku, Gohan, and Videl simultaneously.

"It wasn't intentional or anything" defended Goten with his hands in the front of him. "We were sparring and I got a little upset when mom came over. I kind of blacked out."

"Goten, I really hope this isn't the behavior I'll be dealing with when we get home" said Goku a bit disappointed that Goten was still having outbursts.

"No, I promise I won't be like that. Bulma and Vegeta helped me realize some pretty heavy stuff yesterday. I won't lose temper again. I just want to go home" replied Goten mournfully. He already felt bad about hurting Trunks and having his dad think he would hurt his mom stung. Now he really felt guilty for the unnecessary violent reactions he had.

"Really? I can understand Bulma talking sense into you, but Vegeta?" asked Gohan

"More like pushed his buttons until he came to terms with his anger" laughed Bulma.

"That makes sense to me!" said Goku laughing with Bulma.

"So you're finally going home and have your anger under control?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah and I'm sorry I came at you that night. I don't know what's been up with me lately but it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have lashed out at you" apologized Goten.

"Its alright, Goten" smiled Gohan giving his brother a hug. He made a mental note to really talk to Goten about everything when he got back.

"So, Goten going home must mean that you and Chi-Chi have finally worked things out?" Videl asked Goku remembering they had wanted to ask Bulma to help move things along.

"We aren't completely comfortable yet but we did make amends yesterday. So we're getting there" replied Goku with a smile.

Gohan couldn't believe he was looking at the same man that had put him in his place yesterday. He was devoid of all the frustration and brokenness he wore on his sleeves the day before. Could his mother really have made the breakthrough his father had been waiting for?

"That's great! We're happy that you two are working things out, right Gohan?" said Videl nudging her husband with her foot. Is he just going to stand there and gawk like that?

"Oh, um right. Sorry I was just surprised you made this much progress over night. Anyway, Videl and I should get going. We'll stop by and check in with you and mom when we get back" said Gohan checking the time.

"Call us if any of you need anything. We'll have our cells nearby" replied Videl following Gohan towards the door. "Thanks again for watching Pan, Bulma!"

"No problem! You two have fun!" called Bulma from the doorway as the couple headed towards their car. "Goten why don't you go help Trunks. He's taking his sweet time and I'm sure he's just over acting so he doesn't have to train in the GR today" she said as she closed the front door.

"Sure, but you don't think he's really out for vengeance do you?" asked Goten a bit apprehensive.

"If he is, I'm sure you it's nothing you can't handle from his weakened state" reassured Bulma.

Goten nodded and headed towards the stairs leaving the adults to talk.

"So I really did get though to Chi-Chi, huh?" asked Bulma tooting her own horn.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what you said to her but thanks Bulma. I feel like we will get to be a happy family again, not soon but we'll get there" smiled Goku gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help, but I hope you learned something in all of this too. No matter how strong a woman is, she still needs her man to be supportive. I don't know how I would get through my own struggles if Vegeta left me to deal with them alone. He may be an ass but he's here when I need him" said Bulma. Thinking back she knew her relationship with Vegeta started off rocky but in the end he'd tell lies to protect her (refer to Ch.6 where Vegeta tells Chi-Chi that Bulma is working for the C. I. A to cover up the rehab scandal).

"I know, Bulma. At least now I do, and I won't make the same mistake twice. Training to save the world would be pointless if I didn't have Chi-Chi to motivate me" said Goku. "Thanks for everything, Bulma. I should get going. Chi-Chi is waiting to have a talk with Goten and I don't want her to get frustrated waiting on us."

"Right, that could spell trouble for both you and Goten" giggled Bulma.

In the kitchen Goten was trying to spoon feed Trunks the instant oatmeal he made for him.

"Come on, buddy. Say 'Aaahhh'" giggled Goten.

"Knock it off already. I can feed myself. You didn't hurt me THAT bad!" grouched Trunks trying to swat the spoon away with his sore arm.

"But you gotta let me help! I didn't mean to blackout on you" pouted Goten

"No! I'm fine" laughed Trunks as he struggled to take the spoon away from his best friend. "Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"Actually he was about to leave" said Bulma snapping a quick picture of the boys on her phone. Without proper context, the picture looked like they were fighting for the last bowl of oatmeal instead of Trunks fighting to eat it without help.

"Aww mom, do you always have to take pictures?" asked Trunks letting the spoon go.

"How else will I embarrass you in front of girls you bring home?" asked Bulma with her hands on her hips.

"You could always NOT do that" said Trunks getting the spoon shoved into his mouth by Goten.

"Damn it! I missed that one!" shouted Bulma as Goten ran for cover behind Goku.

"I'll get you for this, Goten!" shouted Trunks with a fist in the air as Goku lifted his fingers to forehead.

"See you, later!" he said before using his instant transmission.

******Son House******

Chi-Chi wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She was going to have a heart to heart conversation with her son not giving a speech of some sort on stage. Why was this so nerve wrecking?

Goku had already been gone at least an hour. What was taking him so long? Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from pacing now that she had breakfast waiting. She wasn't even sure if Goten would have eaten at the Briefs'.

It was almost 9 and the food was getting cold. The sudden ringing of her phone almost caused Chi-Chi to jump out of her skin. She grabbed her phone hoping it was Bulma or Goku to let her know if Goten would be coming home. Much to her horror the caller ID read "Enzo".

Why haven't I deleted his number yet? She wondered as she looked around to make sure Goku hadn't snuck up on her. 'I should tell him the truth. This will never happen again' she thought as she finally pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" was all she could say. 'Damn it! I should have done this sooner!' she mentally cursed.

"Chi-Chi? I was wondering if you were alright? I haven't heard from you in a few months and I wasn't sure if it was something I did" said Enzo.

"I'm sorry, Enzo. I should have called you sooner but I've had so much going on lately" Chi-Chi paused to take a deep breath.

"Well I'd be glad to hear about it over dinner. That is if you're still interested in me" replied Enzo making Chi-Chi feel uncomfortable.

"No" said Chi-Chi mustering all her strength to come clean yet again to one more person. "I can't, Enzo. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. I...I lied to you when I said my husband was dead. Really I thought our relationship was but we've turned things around. I shouldn't have lead you on and I shouldn't have ever slept with you. I am truly sorry for all of this, but this needs to be the last time we speak."

Enzo was quiet on the other end if the line for several minutes. Chi-Chi waited patiently for her words to sink in as she kept an eye on her surroundings. It would not look good for her to be on the phone with the other man after all this progress.

" I don't know how to respond. I honestly thought you were different. This isn't anything I was expecting to hear" said Enzo finally feeling the disappointment set in.

"I'm sorry. My infidelity is nothing that I would have thought about doing in a million years. Please understand that it's not your fault. I was only seeking the attention my husband hadn't been providing and you were so willing to give it to me. I never had anyone but husband show interest in me, so I wasn't sure how to react. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was never my intention. Goodbye, Enzo" said Chi-Chi feeling yet another weight lift off her shoulders. Closure, she was getting closure.

Before Enzo could respond and drag out the conversation Chi-Chi ended the call. She sat down at the table to take a few breaths. As she calmed herself from what would have been a disaster, she realized that she didn't feel as horrible for breaking things off with Enzo. Maybe it would have been that easy back when she should have ended it.

Before she could think further on that matter she deleted the number. There would be no need to block it since she was sure Enzo would have too much pride to involve himself with her again.

It was finally over. She just needed to make amends with her sons and they could get back on track. 'Easier said than done' she thought as she recalled their reactions.

"Chi-Chi, look who's home!" said Goku in a sing-song voice and a grin.

Chi-Chi jumped slightly from surprise but quickly recovered. "Goten!" she smiled. She raised her arms for a hug but quickly withdrew them not knowing if contact would be welcomed.

Goten smiled but frowned at the awkward moment setting in. "Hi, mom" was all he managed to get out. How were they supposed to have a talk about everything if they could barely greet each other?

"I hope you didn't eat breakfast at Bulma's. I made plenty of food, and some are your favorites" said Chi-Chi showing them the kitchen table. If there was one thing she knew about Saiyans, it was that conversation came easier when they were full.

They ate in less of an awkward silence than they had greeted each other in, and that only meant the conversation would be slightly easier.

After the meal, Chi-Chi once again put off cleaning until the air was cleared and lead Goten to the living room with Goku following behind them.

Goten was starting to feel like he was in trouble. He knew his parents had every right to be mad at him after all that he had done, but that didn't make him less nervous.

"Alright, Goten. Now that you are back home we need to reset the ground rules" started Chi-Chi.

"You're kidding, right? Am I seriously still being punished after all this?" interrupted Goten.

"Goten, you need to hear your mother out before you start jumping to conclusions. Your most recent outbursts aren't going to be overlooked in light of recent events" said Goku standing beside Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe what she had just heard. Goku wasn't just going along with what she said but actively supporting her. He was reinforcing the punishment before she had delved into it.

Goten lowered his head as he realized what he had just said. He wasn't giving his mom a chance after having talked with Bulma yesterday and had his walk earlier in the morning. He shook his head in an attempt to to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I...havent been acting like myself lately" said Goten trying show his dad he wasn't going back on his promise from earlier.

"It's OK. I understand that this is still upsetting but we need to talk things through" Chi-Chi said as she sat down and motioned for Goten to do the same. "I know that you're angry and disappointed with me. I made a horrible mistake and I'm angry and disappointed in myself. I let everyone down because I have always maintained myself to be a self-respecting, conservative woman. That is just how I was raised. I am not like the city women and I certainly don't dress like them. My actions have been so far out of character for me that I just...lost who I was for while."

"My biggest mistakes were waiting too long to try and fix my problems and blaming your father. I blamed him for always training and putting me last. I reached my breaking point and gave up on fixing this before I have him the chance. That DOES NOT make my affair OK. Nothing makes it OK. I regret it more everyday, especially seeing how this affected you and Gohan. I should have tried harder to fix things before tossing my entire life down the drain. I am so sorry for what I have put all of you through. I screwed up and I can only hope you can forgive me. " Chi-Chi wiped at the tears that threatened to fall. She felt like she couldn't breathe with the way Goten was just staring at her. This had been harder than talking to Goku.

"I'm sorry too" Goten finally said. He hadn't been prepared for an apology. He had the impression that he was just going to get lectured on his behavior.

"I haven't made things easy on you. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you or Gohan. I don't know what has come over me lately but I promise I'll be better. There's just something I really need to get off my chest. Vegeta helped me realize why I was so mad at you" said Goten swallowing the lump on his throat.

Chi-Chi tried her best to hear what he had to say. By the sound of it this went further than the affair and his harsh punishment.

"Mom, I feel like you expect me to be just like Gohan. Like I get all these harsh punishments because I'm nothing like him. I don't like to stay home and read books. I prefer to be social and experience life! The standards he set as a kid are just impossible for anyone to live by" said Goten lifting the remaining weight off his shoulders. 'There. It's all out on the table now' he thought feeling like he was having heart palpitations.

Goku's eyes traveled back and forth between Goten and Chi-Chi. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he was a bit lost. 'Why did Goten feel like he's expected to act like Gohan? They're different people!' thought Goku still contemplating the situation. 'Maybe he thinks that we want him to be like Gohan after we punished him? Chi-Chi did say she was stricter with Gohan (refer to Ch.3) , so maybe cracking down on Goten made him feel like he needed to reach certain expectations?'

"Goten, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that's what I wanted from you. I never had these problems with Gohan, so this is all very new to me. But I hope that you have learned a valuable lesson in all this" stated Chi-Chi preparing for the next half of her talk with Goten.

"Yeah, I have. Bulma explained that all actions have consequences. Even small actions. I shouldn't assume that what I do now won't matter in the future because it will, if I screw up big enough" replied Goten trying to specifically remember that contraceptives are not 100%. He wasn't ready for parenthood, especially if he had to be the parent to a kid with issues like him.

"I know that I was too harsh with your punishment and that's why I have decided to re-enroll you in public school" said Chi-Chi.

"Really?! Are you serious?!" shouted Goten in pure excitement.

"With some conditions " said Chi-Chi interrupting Goten's celebration. "We will trust you to behave yourself in a more respectful and responsible manner, which means no more repeats of 'the gala incident'. In return we will give you back your social life with a curfew. I hope that you will not disappoint us again and I will do my best not to disappoint you ever again. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal, and I do forgive you mom. This is still going to be a hard thing to get over but if dad can get past it then there's no reason I can't" said Goten with a smile.

Chi-Chi didn't even feel the tears that rushed to her eyes as she heard the 3 words she didn't think she'd hear so soon. 'I forgive you' rang I her head as she reached out for her son. "Goten, can I hug you now" she said not even trying to stop herself from crying.

"Sure, mom" said Goten leaning into her embrace and hugging her back.

Goku watched in silence with a smile as his family was finally coming back together. They still had a ways to go to be fully healed but this was a leap in the right direction for their progress. Now they only had to wait for Gohan to return and hopefully work things out too.

******Gohan & Videl's Plane******

"I told you Bulma would be able to get through to mom" said Gohan reclining his seat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty surprised that Bulma made so much progress so quickly though. I guess getting things done comes with the territory when you run a company like Capsule Corp" replied Videl opening the romance novel she had recently began reading.

"I'm sure now things are starting to calm down and we can enjoy our vacation without worrying about it" said Gohan. 'Now maybe I can sort out my emotions' he thought as his eyes began to roam over Videl, 'so I can concentrate on other things.'


	5. Chapter 21:Let's Marvin Gaye & Get It On

I Do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. The plot ideas belong to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24.

A/N: Lemon warning! I'm still trying to work on my lemon skills so please don't judge too hard *o*

Also to address Chi-Chi's reaction to Enzo: I just want to point out that Chi-Chi doesn't have any experience in letting someone down easy and in this story line she definitely doesn't really have other people's feelings in mind when she does something. It wasn't my intention to make her seem so brutal but keep in mind that she was waiting on Goku to come home with Goten any minute at the time of the call. She panicked at the thought of Goten seeing her on the phone with the other man immediately after bringing him home and undoing their current progress. I agree that a face to face explanation would have been better but Enzo isn't my character or one that I know much about so I felt that SOME closure would have been better than leaving everyone wondering why he was never mentioned again.

******The Hotel******

Gohan and Videl had been enjoying what was essentially a second honeymoon. It had been 4 days since they left West City with the confirmation that Goku and Chi-Chi had made amends.

Their hotel was only 2 blocks from the beach and they had yet to leave their hotel room.

"Oh Gohan" giggled Videl as he had once again trapped her under him. What started as a playful rough house was quickly escalating into something else.

Gohan kissed Videl passionately as he began to explore her willing body with his eager hands. It had been quite some time since the 2 were truly able to enjoy each other and they were taking advantage of every minute. Once again, Gohan made haste in removing the bikini Videl was wearing and removed his own swimming trunks in the process.

He kissed along her jaw and moved down her neck in a tortuously slow motion. Only stopping to nip at her collar bone as he continued down her chest. He carefully worked one breast with one hand while devouring the other. Videl let out light moans as Gohan worked to make her wet as he continued to lick and suck on her nipple and then switched to the other.

She grasped Gohan's free hand and brought it to her lips. Gohan lifted his head curiously as he watched his wife stick his finger into her warm, wet mouth. Videl sucked on Gohan's index finger as she swirled her tongue around the digit.

Gohan gasped as the sensation shot an electric spark down to his pelvis effectively bringing him to a full erection.

'Oh I'll get you back for this one' he thought playfully as he mentally stepped up to the challenge of biggest tease. He smiled as he dropped down and began kissing his way down to Videl's hips while still teasing one perky nipple with one hand.

Videl stopped sucking on Gohan's finger to watch him move lower...and then stop. He continued to kiss her hips, moving from one side to the other and yet never going lower then the small patch of well trimmed hair. Videl began to writhe in hopes of giving Gohan the hint to go lower.

Gohan only chuckled at her attempts causing Videl to lose her patience. She grabbed a fistful of hair in one hand and pushed on Gohan's shoulder with her other.

"Will you quit teasing me already! I need you!" squeaked Videl in frustration.

"What do you mean, Videl? Is there something you want?" asked Gohan playing dumb.

"Go lower! PLEASE. I can't take this!" she gasped as she spread her legs wider and lifted her hips slightly.

Gohan grinned and began running his tongue down her thighs. He paused at her center to make eye contact as he finally dove in. Spreading her lips with his fingers, he worked up and down focusing on her clit. With his free hand he pushed 2 fingers inside her slowly, causing Videl to gasp.

Gohan made a scissor motion to help stretch her before moving his fingers in and out. He still couldn't believe how tight she was after having a child. It was as if they were still teenagers sneaking up to his room while his mom was out.

Videl released Gohan's shoulder and squeezed her tit while occasionally pulling and pinching at her nipple. Her other hand was still wrapped in his hair, guiding him to lick where she wanted.

"Aahh! Yes! Right there!" she screamed as she felt the shock waves of her pleasure reach their peak. Her thighs clamped shut around Gohan's head as she arched her back from the intensity of her orgasm. Gohan pried her thighs apart to get air with a self-satisfied smirk. He loved watching his wife shake from the pleasure he provided.

"I hope that was worth the wait" smirked Gohan as he moved to lay beside her.

"It was but you are such a tease!" smiled Videl gasping for air.

"Oh and you aren't with the way you were sucking on my finger?" asked Gohan still smirking.

"I was...practicing" blushed Videl as if it was her first time.

"Oh really? How about you show me what all that practice was for?" grinned Gohan with amused eyes.

"I will if you stop looking at me like that. You're making me feel like I'm performing some kind of audition" giggled Videl slowly moving between Gohan's legs.

"Well Mrs. Son depending on how this audition goes I might ask you to ride me" teased Gohan in his best director voice. Too bad it sounded just like his Saiyaman voice.

Videl's blush intensified as she gripped Gohan in one hand and began stroking. She couldn't help but smile and giggle at her dorky husband's antics.

"Hmmmm" groaned Gohan as he bit his bottom lip and tilted his head back. He gasped and clenched the sheets in his fists as Videl took him into her mouth as far as she could.

Videl used one hand to stroke Gohan as she sucked him and used the other to rub his balls in a circular motion. She gently twisted her fist around his shaft as she continued to take him into the back of her throat. Gohan didn't know how much longer he'd last with the clenching of her gag reflex on his tip.

"Ah! Videl, t-the audition is over. I n-need youuuooohhhh shit!" he moaned as Videl swirled her tongue around his head like she had practiced.

Videl smiled as she released him and crawled up to straddle his hips. Without giving Gohan a moment to compose himself, she grabbed his cock and slowly slid him into her. Both relished the feeling of her wetness as Videl began to thrust her hips, working in circular motions.

Gohan grew tired to the slow pace and grabbed onto Videl's hips and began thrusting harder and faster. He watched Videl with pure lust as he pounded into her.

"Uh! Aaaah! Haaaa! Oh yes! Ha, Gohan!" Videl screamed as she felt herself getting closer. She leaned back and placed her hands on his thighs to give Gohan a good view of his dick entering her and met him thrust for thrust.

"You look amazing" Gohan grunted as he admired his wife's body bouncing on top of his.

"Faster, Gohan" screamed Videl feeling heat pooling in her lower belly ready to burst.

Gohan complied and used his demi-saiyan speed to give her what she wanted. He couldn't help but stare at her tits as they bounced to his rhythm.

Videl screamed and clenched her walls tightly around Gohan as her climax took over. With her body shaking over his, Gohan could no longer contain himself and spilled his essence inside of her.

"F-fuck!" he yelled forcing himself to let go of her hips out of fear of bruising her with his strong hands. Videl leaned forward with her hands on Gohan's chest to stop herself from being bounced off as he rode out the orgasm.

They gasped in unison trying to catch their breaths. Videl let herself fall to Gohan's side for their usual after-sex cuddle.

"You know, I eventually want to LEAVE this hotel room" panted Videl.

"We still have a little over a week. We'll make it out...eventually" laughed Gohan still trying to catch his breath. Videl always had a way of tiring him out better than a spar ever could.

"I'm going to order room service and then I want to go to the beach" said Videl trying to force herself out of bed. She stood on wobbly legs and immediately clenched her legs closed as Gohan's cum started dripping down her thighs.

"Well I guess I'm going to shower first" she said trying to wobble her way to the bathroom.

"I'll join you" replied Gohan as he started to sit up.

"No, that's how we got distracted yesterday" laughed Videl remembering how they ended up having shower sex twice while trying to get ready to leave.

******Son House******

It had now been a week since Goten had returned home and to public school. His teachers all sent positive notes on his returned assignments for him to show his parents. His grades were improving and his behavior in class was much more focused.

Despite the pressures from his friends, not counting Trunks, he even refrained from falling into his old routine of trying various drugs and occasionally getting blow jobs from random girls in the boys bathroom. He wasn't about to go back on his promise to do better, not after everything he had gone through.

Goten was out with his friends after school on most days and did his best to make it home before his curfew. It was a pain in the ass but a small price to pay for his freedom to be social. He had decided to take Bulma's advice as well and had been trying to find a girl that he could see himself dating for a long time. Dating was different when you aren't just trying to get sex but form an actual relationship.

"Come on, Sasha, you know I have a curfew now. Cutting our date short won't be that bad" said Goten into his phone while pacing in his room.

"I want to, Goten, but all the fun stuff happens later" said the potential date.

"Who says we can't have fun before 10 o'clock?" asked Goten

"Well no one, I guess. What did you have in mind anyway?" asked Sasha.

"You know that rock festival at the fair grounds just outside West City? I can get us VIP passes. I already checked the lineups and we won't miss too much by leaving early" explained Goten.

"Really? You can get the VIP passes?" asked the girl in a tone that let Goten know she did not believe him.

"Yeah, Trunks already has them" laughed Goten. He was thankful that his best friend was being so supportive of his curfew. If Goten didn't know any better, he'd bet Bulma thought a curfew was a great idea and slapped one on Trunks. Although Trunks denied it at all costs and chalked it up to suffering with Goten so he wouldn't have to be lame all alone.

"Okay but your curfew is still such a buzz kill!" complained Sasha.

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir! But that's what I get for acting like an ass. I'm done with all that though, and I'm done with random flings" said Goten.

"Now that's something I never thought if hear, but I'm glad you changed. I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember and that bad boy reputation you had going really was a turn-off" admitted Sasha in a sheepish voice.

Goten was glad they weren't having this conversation face to face or he'd probably be blushing harder than he was.

"Well um *ahem* maybe you can tell me more about that at the concert. I might be able to work out extending my curfew for tonight since I'm supposed to stay at Trunks' house" said Goten a little awkwardly.

"OK, call me when you get into the city" giggled Sasha.

"Alright, later." Goten hung up the phone and jumped onto his bed landing on his back. If things went well, this girl could be the read deal. He had had a long standing crush as well but never made a move for fear of being rejected. Sasha had a very good reputation and Goten figured that being involved with him would ruin that for her. It was only after Trunks asked out her best friend did he find out of her crush on Goten. Trunks wasted no time in trying to set them up to further improve his chances with his date.

******Downstairs******

Chi-Chi was preparing Goku and Goten a mid morning snack. She wasn't going to send Goten on his way to Capsule Corp until he was fed. Bulma had enough Saiyans in the house as it was and adding one more at the last minute could be frustrating if she hadn't stocked up the fridge yet.

Goku had surprised Chi-Chi with the idea of having a date night. Nothing fancy, just a night at home together. Although Chi-Chi had been planning on turning it into a romantic, candlelit dinner. Since Goten had been home things were still a bit strained but much less tense than the first day.

Chi-Chi had decided the date night would also be a great way to test Goten's progress. If he could be away from home and still stay true to his word of following the curfew and behaving responsibly, then Chi-Chi would allow him to have the computer back in his room. A reward she had yet to mention in order to test him without him purposely behaving for the sake of his internet privacy.

Goten came down the stairs just as his mom had finished setting the snack on the table.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" wondered Goten as he sat down.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Chi-Chi

"I wanted to ask if I could extend my curfew by just a little bit?" asked Goten as he held his breath.

"May I ask why you want to extend it?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku walked in for his half of the snack.

"Extend what?" he wondered shoving an apple into his mouth.

"My curfew. So, do you remember the rock festival I told you about? The one Trunks got VIP tickets too?" Goten paused as his parents nodded in confirmation. "Well it's tonight and I have a date. A real date, not just some girl I'm trying to hook up with. She's pretty excited but my curfew is going to cut into our fun considering that the festival won't be over until midnight" explained Goten unsure if he really wanted to hear his mother's answer.

"Thank you for asking for the extension and not just staying out late, but since you're staying with Bulma tonight I think she should be in charge of the extension. It's only fair that she have a say on what time you get back into her house tonight" suggested Chi-Chi.

"...and you won't have a problem if she says 'yes'? '" asked Goten trying to make sure he had all the bases covered.

"I don't mind as long as you understand this won't be a regular occurrence. It's not a punishment if we start to let it slide all the time" said Chi-Chi.

"I don't mind either but if you don't start eating I'm going to finish the snacks by myself" interjected Goku with yet another mouthful.

"Dad! Don't pick off my plate! I haven't even touched it!" laughed Goten trying to protect his snack from his father's endless stomach.

*****Later That Night******

Goten was more than excited for the rock festival. Not only did Bulma allow the extension of his curfew but the girl he was taking had been texting him for hours. She gave him the impression that she was more interested in him than the festival itself, which left Goten eager and nervous.

"Do you think this shirt looks OK?" asked Goten while looking into the mirror.

"I'm sure Sasha isn't going to care what shirt you wear as long as you take it off" laughed Trunks with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Stop" chuckled Goten, "Sasha isn't like the other girls in school. She's actually the kind of girl my mom would be happy I met."

"True, she does have a reputation for being a prude but I guess that's what you need. It's 100 miles in the opposite direction from where you were at the Gala" reminded Trunks.

"I know and Ginnie isn't much different" pointed out Goten, referring to Trunks' date and completely butchering her name.

"Yeah well if I don't turn things around I think my dad will literally kill me. Besides I can't have you being all goody-goody and making me look bad" said Trunks. "And her name is pronounced Jenny, it's just spelled weird" Trunks corrected.

Goten rolled his eyes. He could have sworn that was what he said.

"Alright I'm ready then" said Goten standing with his hands on hips. Trunks hadn't even changed yet and had been on his phone the entire time.

"Me too" replied Trunks.

"What? You're not going to change?" asked Goten scratching his head.

"It's a Rock Festival. No one is going to care how I look. Besides this is my lucky shirt" he defended as they headed out of his room.

******Son House ******

Chi-Chi had spent most of the day preparing for her date night with Goku. She had cleaned the dining room and set the table as if they were in a fancy restaurant. A silk tablecloth with a nice floral arrangement centered on the table and surrounded by white candlesticks. Chi-Chi even went through the trouble of getting her nicest dishes and polished silverware for the occasion, as well as folding their napkins into origami swans.

Goku made sure to help arrange the dining room as Chi-Chi instructed and then went outside to cook the meat. He spent hours slowly getting the meat tender by cooking it over a fire rather than Ki blasting it. This was a tedious process in Goku's opinion but we'll worth the effort if it had more flavor.

Since making amends, the couple agreed on sharing the bed again although that didn't mean they were ready to be intimate. Goku had used their time awake in bed to get to know Chi-Chi instead. He was surprised by how much she had changed since they were first married. It was during these nightly talks that he listened intently and discovered how little knew about his wife. Everything he remembered about her was from before Cell. Her life had changed drastically after his death and she forced herself to adapt for the boys. It was no wonder he hadn't seen the signs of their relationship failing. He never even thought twice about how much she could have changed in those 7 years, let alone how much she changed after he came back.

Chi-Chi spent those nights wondering why it took her so long to finally understand why Goku trained so much. It was obvious in retrospect and she knew why she never understood before. Denial. She had denied it for almost their entire marriage but there was no way she could now. Goku was always the savior because he had to do what was right. It wasn't about getting the adoration or being labeled as the strongest man on the planet. Chi-Chi knew how Goku felt about standing up for those who needed it and with all the weight of being labeled the savior on his shoulders, how could he not feel the need to stay one step ahead.

The couple continued their preparations until they finally finished getting the setup and food perfect. They got ready for their date separately and met in the dining room where Goku pulled out Chi-Chi's chair for her to sit as she arrived.

"Thank you, Goku" Chi-Chi smiled. She didn't remember the last time Goku had acted like a gentleman this way.

"Wow! Everything looks great, Chi. I didn't even know you could fold napkins this way" said Goku as he inspected the intricate swan napkin.

"I used the origami book I bought Goten when he was younger. We tried to use it as something to help him slow down, he was so full of energy I could barely keep up!" explained Chi-Chi as she unfolded her napkin.

"Is that why you started training him?" asked Goku finally unfold his napkin as well.

Chi-Chi began to serve Goku as she thought back to when Goten was a small child. Once he started walking there was no keeping him still.

"Part of the reason. I knew Goten was different from Gohan even back then. He had your sense of adventure and only wanted to be outdoors. It made perfect sense to train him like you would have wanted. He even looked so much like you did when you were a boy that I couldn't help but try to keep your memory alive. That must sound completely selfish of me" trailed off Chi-Chi as she lowered her head. She was feeling as if she had never done anything right by Goten. Sure she had asked if he wanted to learn how to fight, but the simple fact that she did it for what she thought was a good enough reason and not because it was good for him to learn self defense made her feel as if all she ever did was control his life.

"It's not selfish. He wanted to learn, Chi-Chi, and he loves it. I'm sure even if you hadn't started training him, he would've asked Gohan or Piccolo to do it. Don't feel bad because of all the things that happened between you and Goten lately." Goku moved his chair closer to Chi-Chi and held her hand. He hated seeing her so down like this. Goku missed her fiery personality, and the strong will she once had.

Chi-Chi smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Goku's cheek. She couldn't help but wince at the tightening feeling in her chest. Why had she ever betrayed such a wonderful man? He wasn't perfect but even through the messiest situations he stayed and comforted her. Chi-Chi forced a smile at Goku so she wouldn't ruin their dinner with yet another emotional talk.

"So when will you be resuming your training?" asked Chi-Chi desperately trying to change the subject.

"I haven't decided yet. I want to make sure we're both happy again before I start, but I promise training won't be my first priority anymore" replied Goku.

They continued their dinner making as much positive conversation as possible. They shared a few laughs and Goku told Chi-Chi several of his favorite adventure stories, but the romantic setting was making him think of different ways to spend time with his wife. He caught himself thinking back to the bath they shared (reference Ch.9 ) and wondered if he could do something similar.

Goku was lost in his thoughts as he nodded to whatever Chi-Chi had said. 'I wonder if Chi-Chi would agree to doing something like that' he thought to himself as Chi-Chi pulled him from his thoughts with question.

"Huh?" said Goku a little confused.

"I asked how your dumplings were. You looked a little...unsure" replied Chi-Chi feeling a little insecure about her cooking.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about you" he said finishing his last bite.

"About me?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, uh, I was thinking maybe we should go to bed early?" Goku nervously tapped his 2 index fingers together shyly and hoped Chi-Chi had understood what he was trying to imply. He hadn't had a chance to fully think things through before Chi-Chi caught him lost in his thoughts.

Chi-Chi gave Goku a slightly confused look as the hint went right over her head.

"I should probably wash the dishes before we head upstairs. They'll be harder to clean in the morning and I don't want to make you wait for your breakfast" she said as she started to gather the dishes.

Goku gave her a sad look as she turned to take the dishes to the kitchen before getting an idea pop into his head.

"OK, Chi, do you need any help?" he asked hoping she'd say no.

"Its probably best if I wash the dishes alone. These are the good China and you know you tend to break dishes with those Super Saiyan muscles of yours" teased Chi-Chi as she walked back into the dining room and playfully punched Goku in the arm.

"Yeah, I do tend to break things" Goku chuckled. "I'm going to head outside and clear out the fire pit."

Chi-Chi smiled and gave him a nod as she took the remaining dishes to the kitchen. Goku went outside and cleared the pit as fast as he could. He had already figured out what he wanted to do for Chi-Chi and he needed to hurry if he was going to set it all up before she was finished with the dishes.

An hour had passed and Chi-Chi had finally finished washing the dishes. She hadn't seen Goku since he had gone outside.

"Goku?" she called as she stared out the front door.

"I'm over here" said Goku standing by the staircase.

"Oh! You scared me. What have you been up to all this time? Knowing you, it should have only taken you 5 minutes to clear out the fire pit" stated Chi-Chi. She knew Goku was up to something with the way he was sneaking around but she couldn't figure out just what.

Goku gave her his signature grin as he walked over and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. "I've got a little surprise for you" he said closing the door with his foot.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Chi-Chi curiously.

"You just have to trust me" he said heading up the stairs.

When they arrived in front of their bedroom, Goku set Chi-Chi down and opened the door. Chi-Chi couldn't believe what she was seeing and simply stood in shock for a moment. There were rose petals and various wild flowers on the floor leading to the bathroom. The only light was from the bedside lamps and a dim light from the open bathroom door. She turned to ask Goku what all of this was about but was urged to keep going. Chi-Chi slowly walked to the bathroom and held her breath as she peeked inside. There were candles lit on every flat surface away from the shower, more flowers and rose petals on the floor, and a small stereo set to play music. It was one of the most romantic gestures Goku had ever done for her.

Goku walked up behind Chi-Chi sensing that she was a bit overwhelmed and whispered "I'm a little dirty from clearing the fire pit and picking the flowers. I thought we could shower together before we went to bed" into Chi-Chi's ear.

Chi-Chi felt her cheeks heat up as a deep pink blush appeared. "I-I...*ahem* I'm not sure, Goku. This seems a bit soon don't you think?" she stuttered struggling to comprehend why Goku wanted to be so intimately close to her after only reaching forgiveness less than 2 weeks ago.

"I don't think it's too soon" Goku said as he turned Chi-Chi to face him. "I want to be close to you again."

"I want to be close to you too, but...this...we." Goku placed a finger on Chi-Chi's lips to stop her from objecting further and walked over to the shower to start the water.

After adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature, Goku smiled at Chi-Chi as he began to remove his clothes. Chi-Chi didn't think she could blush any harder as her thoughts began to run rapid.

'I'm so nervous! Why am I so nervous? How can Goku be ready for this so soon? I'm not even sure if I'm ready for this! Is he expecting to have sex? I'll be OK if we just shower but I don't know if I'm ready to have sex yet. It's been so long since I've been with Goku? He can't want sex so soon right? I mean, we haven't been made up for that long. We should reaffirm our trust in each other before we take that step...Oh Kami he's already hard! What do I do? I can't deny him or he'll think I'd rather be with Enzo. OH GOD WHAT IF HE ASKS WHO WAS BETTER?! I can't answer that! We should wait, we should definitely wait! I don't think I can do this! Why did I have to cheat? I've ruined intimacy with my husband forever! What have I done?! Maybe I should leave? I should just walk out and go to bed. Goku's confused. That's it! He's confused and isn't in the right frame of mind. He shouldn't be this eager to be with me after all that's happened. And...why is he just staring at me? Oh no, he's walking towards me! What do I do? I...'

Goku walked towards Chi-Chi and interrupted her internal battle.

"Chi-Chi, are you OK?" he asked. His tone was comforting and his hands were busy pulling at her clothes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...are you sure about this? We can wait if it's too soon" said Chi-Chi wanting to be positive that this is what her husband wanted.

"Chiiiiii-Chiiiiiiiiiiiii" whined Goku looking down at his rock hard erection, "I already forgave you and I WANT to be with you. Isn't that part a little obvious?"

"Well it's not little..." muttered Chi-Chi before taking a deep breath. "If you are sure this is what you want then...we should take advantage of Goten being gone" she said finally allowing Goku to help her out of her clothes. She couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach as he began to trail kisses from her now exposed shoulder to her neck. Chi-Chi was overwhelmed with mixed emotions and the ticklish sensation of being touched. She had never realized just how gentle Goku was capable of being with her.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she felt the sudden changes in her emotions. From remorse to excitement to self-hatred to love, passion, and lust. All for the man who still chose to be with her after her greatest mistake. She didn't feel she deserved this from him. From anyone for that matter, and yet she was still overcome with happiness from knowing her husband still loved and yearned for her.

Chi-Chi hadn't even noticed when the last article of clothing fell to the floor. She came out of her daze to find herself already in the shower. Goku placed his hands on the sides of Chi-Chi's face and watched her carefully. The different range of emotions she had been feeling had also been visible across her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes to reassure her that he was firm on his decision to move forward.

"I want you, Chi-Chi" said Goku as he leaned in for a lascivious kiss.

...To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry if this a low quality chapter, I've been adjusting to a slightly busier schedule and was feeling a little rushed. I will continue to try my best to give you guys weekly updates and hopefully I can get into my previous rhythm without making you wait longer. Don't worry, I will prioritize this story over mine since this one is reaching its end. How many more chapters? Wait and see ;P


	6. Chapter 22: Passion (Edited)

I do NOT own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from them. Same applies to any songs, movies, books, or shows referenced in the story. The plot for this story belongs to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24.

 **EDIT: Guys I have deleted and reposted this chapter to inform all of you that for personal reasons I won't be able to have a chapter ready next week. Thank you for all the nice comments and I'm sorry to have to prolong this story but I need to be with my family right now.**

To answer some questions: Although there wasn't an orgasm between Chi-Chi and Enzo there was penetration and foreplay. Refer to the end of Chapter 10: A Day of Reckoning on Petros24's page. The penetration was short lived as Chi-Chi came to her senses but there was enough action for Gohan to pick up the energy signals and figure out what was happening. I like to think that she's just trying to find a reason to panic because she's so nervous and unsure if she's ready to fully accept Goku's forgiveness.

As for Enzo, well I hate that I didn't leave his part very satisfying but it was all I could think of at the time. He will not be making a return.

I hope this answered your questions and of course there is a LEMON WARNING in this chapter.

*******Son House *******

Chi-Chi felt Goku's kiss consume her emotions with unrestrained passion. She hadn't felt this amount of electricity between them in years! She ran her hands up his chest and took hold of his strong shoulders as his arms wrapped around her. Their tongues intertwined as they danced erotically in between their connected lips. Chi-Chi was overwhelmed by the light sensations of Goku's hands exploring her body as if it was the first time he had ever touched her.

Chi-Chi took a step forward to get closer to Goku and away from the steady stream of water. The added sensation of the pulsating shower head left her dizzy from the added stimulation. As she leaned her hips in closer she inadvertently trapped Goku's throbbing erection between their midsections causing him to let out a needy moan.

If Goku hadn't been planning on paying extra attention to Chi-Chi's needs he would have stopped the teasing and got on with it. No, he had to make sure to stay in control and show his wife just how well he could satisfy her. It wasn't just sex, it was mending the intimacy that had long since vanished from their marriage. He wouldn't allow the spark to die again. Not like before.

They continued to kiss with fervor, only stopping for air as they nipped and placed chaste kisses on each other's lips before diving back into another heated tongue waltz. Goku moved his left hand to gently massage Chi-Chi's breast while his right hand made its way down to her thigh.

In one swift motion Goku lifted Chi-Chi's leg up to his hip and pressed her against the shower wall with the water stream pelting away at their sides. Chi-Chi let out a soft grunt from the sudden surprise and opened her eyes. Goku released her lips and placed his forehead on hers. Staring deeply into Chi-Chi's eyes and watching the apprehension slowly make its exit, he moved his left hand to gently work her already wet core.

Chi-Chi gasped as she felt his fingers slide between her lips. Goku simply hummed at the smell of her arousal hitting the air. She was beyond ready for him. It took every bit of self control he had to remind himself not to rush.

"Oh, Goku" Chi-Chi moaned in a breathless whisper. She watched his eyes carefully for any signs of regret. Regret for forgiving her or for moving this quickly back into physical passion. Instead she found nothing but adoration. Chi-Chi began to moan louder as Goku inserted 2 fingers to stretch her and used the lower half of his palm to continue rubbing her sensitive nub.

He ground his hips into her as he was working up her climax. Chi-Chi tangled her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck with one hand and worked her other hand in between their bodies. She slowly wrapped her fingers around Goku's cock and felt him falter in his rhythm. He sucked in a breath through tightly clenched teeth causing a hissing sound. He moaned as Chi-Chi worked him and matched his pace. 'I won't last much longer if she keeps this up' he thought. It really had been some time since they last made love and he could only hope it wouldn't end prematurely.

"AH! HAAAAA! OH GOKUUUU!" screamed Chi-Chi feeling a wave of heat shoot through her body from her belly up to chest and finally bursting behind her eyes. She trembled in pleasure as Goku finally lifted her up against the shower wall.

Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around his hips and rubbed her wet core against his cock. Goku's hands made their way to her ass where they gently squeezed her as he lifted her higher and positioned himself for entry. He gazed into her eyes once again as he slowly lowered her onto himself. Chi-Chi gasped and held him close as the once familiar stretching filled her senses.

"Ha! Hnnnnnnn" Goku purred, "you're...still tight... Ahhhh and so wet."

Chi-Chi's eyes clenched shut as a starburst of white light invaded her vision as he entered her. Gasping for breath, she tossed her head back as far as the shower wall would let her and let out an emotion filled moan. When he was finally buried to the hilt she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Chi-Chi was overcome with emotion as she held her husband tightly with her thighs. She didn't want this feeling to end. The deep connection that had long since vanished from years of neglect, the security of being held by the strongest man on Earth, and the warmth of being interlocked with the only man she ever loved.

Her eyes began to glisten with tears as Goku began to move at a slow and steady pace. "Chi-Chi? Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" asked Goku as he stopped and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"No, I'm... I'm fine, Goku. I'm just...I love you so much!" Chi-Chi whimpered trying her best not to bawl her eyes out. After everything she had done and the hardship she had put them through, Chi-Chi finally felt the relief of Goku's forgiveness. She hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. This moment between them was everything she hadn't realized she needed.

"I love you too, Chi-Chi. More than anything" replied Goku as he thrust into her. Her throat constricted tightly as she held back her tears and instead tried to concentrate on the pleasure her husband was giving her. Goku was trailing kisses from her jaw and down her neck as he settled into a slow but hard pace.

He reveled in the sensation of her wet heat engulfing him over and over. Chi-Chi's moans were now coming more frequently and much louder than before. Her tears were soon forgotten and washed away by the occasional splash from the still running shower.

"Ohhhh! Goku! I'm...AAAAHHHHHHH I'M CUMMING!" yelled Chi-Chi as her eyes rolled back and sparks shot through her body. She clenched tightly around Goku, gasping for air.

Goku thrust faster. He felt the pressure building within him as Chi-Chi became tighter and tighter until he could no long hold back. "CHI-CHI!" he screamed as he surrendered to his release. Several more slow thrusts and he was completely spent. They panted in unison trying not to suffocate from the extent of their orgasms.

Their bodies were shaking from exhaustion as they once again kissed each other with ardor, not even waiting to catch their breaths. No more words were exchanged as Goku set Chi-Chi down on wobbly legs. The satisfaction written across their blushed faces was obvious as they smiled at each other and held each other close.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma had agreed to allow Goten and Trunks to stay out passed Goten's curfew. The boys had begged and pleaded using their best sad puppy eyes even though Bulma had no intention of denying them the extension. She just liked watching them remind her of how cute they could be.

It was now 20 minutes passed midnight. The boys had 10 minutes remaining to meet the new curfew Bulma had set to still ensure they'd be home in a timely fashion. Goten was walking his date back home to make sure she made it safely and to get some alone time since Trunks took Ginnie home in his car.

"So what did you think of the festival?" asked Sasha keeping her hands clasped in front of her.

"It was pretty fun! I can't remember the last time I was able to be front row at a concert" smiled Goten. He wanted to hold her hand but wasn't sure if he should reach for it. Goten had been steeling up his nerves all night. He had never actually tried to make such a good impression on a date before. His nerves were getting the best of him now that they were completely alone.

"Yeah I'm really glad you asked me to come with you. I honestly didn't think I was your type, what with your reputation and all" blushed Sasha.

"Are you kidding? I think you're the prettiest girl in school! I didn't ask you out before because I was...well I was a real jerk and uh...I thought a girl like you deserved better than me." Goten swallowed hard feeling his mouth suddenly feel dry. How can a girl make him so jittery? He never had this issue when he was just trying to get laid!

"R-really?" asked Sasha feeling extremely shy. It was no secret that Goten and Trunks were the hottest guys in school. It was the very reason so many girls threw themselves at them at any given moment. To hear him say he thought she was the prettiest girl in school just made her feel like a princess, especially since neither boy ever had an exclusive girlfriend.

"Yeah" laughed Goten nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Um how much further to your house?" he asked as he noticed the time.

"Oh it's just 2 more blocks" said Sasha pointing straight ahead. Luckily she lived relatively close to the festival grounds, at the most it was 15 minute walk once you got passed the crowds.

"OK, do you think I can hold your hand til we get there? I mean, if you want to." Goten blushed hard as his eyes met Sasha's. "No pressure!" he blurted out in embarrassment. 'Oh Kami, I asked to hold her hand not to take off her clothes! What the hell is wrong with me?!' he thought as he cleared his throat and looked away.

Sasha giggled and grabbed his hand, giving it light squeeze. "I take it being polite on a date wasn't your previous style?" she wondered out loud.

Goten laughed nervously not wanting to answer the question but feeling like he should be honest. He really liked Sasha and it was only fair that she knew who he was before her.

"No, I haven't really ever been on a date. Not like this, anyway. I hate to admit this but I wouldn't really try to set dates as much as set places to...you know...do things" he insinuated not wanting to say such filthy words in front of Sasha.

"I see. Well this is my house" she said stopping on the sidewalk and looking to her left at the two-story house beside them. "Thanks for walking me home, Goten. Maybe next time you can hold my hand more" she teased.

"Haha yeah, I guess I could try. Would it be too forward to ask for a kiss? On the cheek, if you're more comfortable with that" he asked feeling his heart race.

"You know, I really like this side of you way better than the bad boy rumors I hear at school. You are such a sweetheart" said Sasha leaning up on her tiptoes to give Goten a kiss on the cheek.

"I like this better, too" smiled Goten.

He watched as Sasha walked up to her front door and give him one last wave before going inside. Goten wasted no time in jumping to the air.

"Woooooooo!" he yelled as he reached the clouds and did a few flips and twists. He felt amazing! Making a connection, a real connection, with a girl was much better than the meaningless flings. Waiting for her to be ready for any kind of sexual endeavor was going to be difficult given her headstrong nature, but a Saiyan never walks away from a challenge. She constantly rejected boys at school and rarely went on second dates but he felt confident that he'd get a chance to be serious with her.

"2 minutes left before curfew. I better get going" he said out loud after checking his watch. Goten grabbed his phone and dial Trunks to see if he was going to make it back in time. To his surprise, Trunks was already home.

"I'll be there in like...10 seconds" he told Trunks as he powered up to Super Saiyan and hit top speed. Goten walked in the door with 1 minute to spare.

"Wow! Both of you boys actually made it back on time!" said Bulma with surprise in her voice. "I'm so proud of you two for making the effort to follow the rules."

"Yeah, well whatever keeps me out of dad's GR punishment" said Trunks remembering how harsh his training had been, not to mention the beatings from Vegeta and Goten.

"Wouldn't have been hard if you'd stop being lazy" retorted Vegeta as he passed the room heading up the stairs.

"I think that's true but it at least helped me put a lot" laughed Goten avoiding Trunks' glare.

Bulma snickered as the boys headed up to Trunks' room pushing each other. They were obviously about to talk about how well their dates had gone.

******The Hotel******

It had been 5 days since Videl had managed to finally get Gohan off of her. She had to cut him off in order to recuperate from the soreness and never-ending exhaustion. They had managed to go to the beach and even try some water skiing.

Today had been a more laid back day for them. They went shopping at some of the shops they found near the beach and then made an appointment for a spa day at their hotel. Mud baths, facials, sauna, and a full body massage to relieve their tension. Gohan didn't care much for most of that stuff but the massage was nice considering his cracked ribs were still sore, probably from the lack of rest.

Now the couple had the luxury of relaxing in the jacuzzi. It was set in the middle of their private balcony and surrounded by a one-way window. It was a Capsule Corp invention, most likely made by Bulma so she could see out the window but no one could see in. When you have friends that can fly its always better to be prepared if you ever want privacy.

"Gohan, don't hog the champagne!" whined Videl holding her glass for a refill.

"I'm not hogging it, you just have to wait your turn" said Gohan with a smile. There wasn't really a cause for celebration but it was complimentary in the honeymoon suite. Gohan had made sure to splurge on the large suite since he had planned to spend a lot of time there.

"So, should we make a toast?" asked Videl holding up her glass.

"To a happy and stable marriage" said Gohan tapping her glass with his. Videl gave Gohan a quick peck on the lips and then went for a sip of her champagne.

"Speaking of marriages...how do you think your parents are doing?" wondered Videl. They hadn't heard anything from anyone and Gohan had yet to sense his father raise his power level since the day before they left.

"I think they must be doing good. I sensed Goten power up a few days ago but if we haven't been called then I'm sure it was nothing to be concerned about" mused Gohan eyeing the bubbles in his glass.

"Well I think I'm going to text Bulma to check on Pan tomorrow. I haven't heard from her in a few days and I want to make sure Pan is behaving herself" said Videl drinking half her champagne in one gulp.

"I'm sure she's fine. No news is good news right?" asked Gohan.

"Which reminds me: you haven't told me when you plan on talking to your mom. I know we agreed not to talk about this while we're here, but I want to make sure you ARE going to talk to her." Videl gave Gohan a curious look as he downed his glass. This was still a touchy subject for him.

"I hope I can talk to her the day we get back. I haven't figured out what I want to say to her but I know that I should forgive her and tell her that much. If Goten can work up the courage to go home after all he's been up to and work things out then I should be able to do it too. It just still blows my mind that all of this even happened" replied Gohan feeling himself get down again. He had spent a few nights feeling like a horrible person for how he had acted towards his mother. Though he made sure Videl was well worn out before he lost himself in those thoughts. He loved his wife, but he needed to work things out for himself or risk solely depending on her to help him with his family. This was something he wanted to figure out on his own, for his own peace of mind.

"I'm glad you are trying to find peace with all of this. It will definitely make your relationship with your parents that much stronger" smiled kindly Videl.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. We still have champagne to drink" said Gohan quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to waste more time when he could be getting his wife drunk.

******2 bottles of champagne later******

Gohan had Videl sitting on his lap as he showered her neck with kisses. It hadn't taken much longer to get Videl in the mood once the alcohol flowed through her system. He didn't like being cut off but 5 days of rest were more than enough in his opinion.

Videl reached behind her neck to untie the knot in her bikini top, it seemed to be all she wore lately, while Gohan pulled at the strings at her back. Once she was topless, Gohan gently squeezed her breasts in each hand as Videl ground her hips over his semi-erect cock. She had already forgotten that she had cut him off but Gohan knew she would once she drank enough.

The lovers shared ravenous kisses as Videl reached down the front of Gohan's swim trunks to pull him free of his confinement. She stroked him slowly to bring him to his full hardness as she teased him with her tongue.

Gohan wasn't normally one to rush but after being cut off for 5 days, he was losing his patience. He lifted his wife up and bent her over the edge of the jacuzzi.

"Sorry, Videl, but you've got me too worked to wait" he said as he pulled her bikini bottom to the side and ran his fingers in between her lips. She was already wet and he wasted no more time with foreplay. He quickly pushed himself inside her and let his head roll back in relief at her warmth.

"Ahh" Videl gasped and arched her back to give him a better angle for reaching her G-spot.

Gohan grabbed a hold of her hips as he began to work up a rhythm. The water around them began to slosh and spill over the edge as he pounded into her. The sounds of moans, splashing, and grunts quickly began to echo across the covered balcony.

"Yes! Right there! Oh, Gohan!" screamed Videl feeling her climax make its way towards her.

Gohan reached around with his right had and began to rub circles on her clit, never breaking his tempo.

"Sh-shit! I'm almost there!" groaned Gohan through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Me too! Just...just a little harder!" moaned Videl as she held onto the edge of the jacuzzi afraid that Gohan would ram her right through it. Gohan complied with her request and rubbed faster on her nub to bring her the orgasm they both desperately seeked.

"OH FUCK!" they cried in unsion as they reached their peaks together.

Videl fought to catch her breath as she laid forward over the edge of the jacuzzi looking much like a towel carelessly tossed there to dry.

Gohan felt his legs tremble as he pulled out. He let himself fall backwards into the jacuzzi that now only had half the water it had started with.

"Wow, that was so hot" laughed Videl. They hadn't cum together like that since before Pan was born. Gohan hadn't even been that impatient when they first arrived to their room. He had waited until Videl was beach ready before pouncing on her.

"Yeah, that was intense" said Gohan as he tried to catch his breath. "I guess that's what happens when you get cut off for 5 days after being allowed to have it when you want."

The two slowly worked their way back to the room to dry off. Videl was starting to prune and Gohan just wanted to pass out, they'd let housekeeping worry about the mess in the morning. Probably would have to leave them a decent tip because of all the water.

"4 more days until we head home" sighed Gohan not really wanting to go back to work. He was starting to enjoy the freedom from his extended vacation and somewhat began to understand why his father preferred to train over work.

"Mhmm, are you sure you want to send the last few days her making me sore all over again?" asked Videl in teasing tone.

"No, I think we could try out some of the local hot spots" chuckled Gohan putting on his dry boxers. "There's a club a few blocks away and I know you've been dying to get me to dance again."

"Really!?" squealed Videl as she jumped up and down out of excitement, completely forgetting that she was still topless.

"Yes, but you're going to have to stop jumping around like that if you ever want to leave this hotel room again" reminded Gohan as he watched her bounce.

"OK!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms. "You are the best husband in the world!"

The two went to bed excited to actually enjoy the rest of their vacation outside of the hotel room. They had no clue as to what awaited for them upon their return home, but one thing was certain: it would be Gohan's turn to make amends with his mother.

******Author's Note******

I never thought I'd say this but I'm a little burnt out on the lemons lmao I feel like I've already hit a creativity wall with that but I hope this chapter is still good regardless. Thanks so much for reading and big thanks to Charismatic Beauty for entrusting her plot with me as well as Petros24 for setting the pace to a great story.


	7. Chapter 23: Surprises

I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. The plot for this story belongs to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24 on .

I'm back! Thank you all so much for your patience while I had to deal with some family issues. I hope the wait wasn't too long :)

******Son House******

Gohan and Videl have finally returned from their vacation and picked up Pan from Capsule Corp.

After what seemed to be the world's longest drive, they have arrived at their Mount Paozu home. Gohan was feeling nervous. He was going to have to talk to his mother about her affair. He had promised both his father and his wife that he would try to make things better between them, but that was easier said than done.

Gohan was still upset over the whole situation. Upset that she lied, that she betrayed his father, but mostly upset of how strictly she raised him just to turn her back on those teachings when she finally had the chance.

"... Gohan? Gooohaaaannn? Helloooo? GOHAN!" Her voice had been a muted tone slowly getting clearer until she shouted his name. Gohan shook his head quickly and tried to focus his eyes on the source of the voice.

"Huh?" he asked looking rather dazed.

"Are you feeling ok? I know we had a rather...tiresome vacation, but you need to focus. The sooner you get this over with the easier it will be for you to get back into the swing of things, in terms of work" said Videl as she let Pan out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah I'm...fine. Just feeling a little nauseous. I think I need to lay down for a bit" replied Gohan feeling his throat go dry.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of this that easy, mister. You promised you'd talk to Chi-Chi as soon as we got back and you were fine the whole drive here" reprimanded Videl. "The longer you draw this out the harder it will be."

"You're right, Videl" sighed Gohan.

"Of course I am. Now get out of this car so we can see how your family is doing" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Gohan slowly made his way out of the car and towards his parents' house. 'Why is this so hard? I used to talk to my mom about everything as a kid. When did we drift apart so much?' he wondered to himself as Videl lead him by the arm to the front door of the Son House.

Chi-Chi was busy with dishes as she always was after lunch. She never even heard the knock on the door as Goku ran through the room to answer it.

"Gohan! Videl!" shouted Goku as he opened the door. Pan ran in and clung to his leg as he hugged them.

"Hey dad, it's nice to see you too" strained Gohan trying to get out of Goku's bear hug.

"How was your vacation?" asked Goku as he lead them into the living room.

"It was great! We had a lot of fun on the beach and we even did some shopping" answered Videl giving Gohan a nod in the direction of the kitchen.

Goku was caught slightly off guard by Videl's gesture but quickly realized what she was trying to do. He had forgotten that Gohan still had some unresolved issues with Chi-Chi.

"Oh! Why don't you go say 'hi' to your mom, while Videl fills me in on the vacation" smiled Goku.

"Uhhhh...I think I'll wait. She seems busy" replied Gohan nervously. He thought he had had plenty of time to rehearse what he was going to say, but the closer he got to getting it over with the more he had to rethink everything. He didn't want to be too harsh but he didn't want to sweep everything under the rug as if it was never there.

"No, I think you should go talk to her. Your mom is never too busy for you" said Goku as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and lightly pushed him towards the kitchen.

Gohan sighed and couldn't seem to stop his palms from getting sweaty. There was a moment of silence before he finally moved on his own to see his mother. 'It's now or never' he thought as he stood behind her and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Hi Mom" said Gohan as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Chi-Chi jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She hadn't remembered the last time she had been alone with Gohan, but she certainly had not been expecting him to seek her out.

"Oh, Gohan, you startled me. Hi, um, are you just stopping in because your father asked you too?" she asked suddenly hurt from the memory of the last time he greeted her in the kitchen.

Gohan blushed as he was harshly reminded of his actions towards his mother. Thinking back now he was completely embarrassed. 'Why did I have to act like that?' he questioned to himself as he avoided eye contact.

"No, I'm here to talk to you. I've had a lot of time to think and I think I need to start being the respectful son you raised me to be" answered Gohan in a sorrowful tone. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, mom. I shouldn't have been so rash."

Chi-Chi sighed with a hint of relief. At least now it seemed like Gohan wanted to work things out with her too. She smiled softly and motioned to the chair near Gohan silently asking him to take a seat.

"I'm sorry too, Gohan. I was so strict with you and Goten I feel like I may have deserved the reactions I got from you boys" she said as she also took her seat.

"No, you didn't deserve that. No one deserves to be treated like that after a mistake. Talking to dad and Videl helped me see that. I only thought of my feelings and never tried to consider yours. What you did was wrong on so many levels but I didn't need to make things worse with the way I acted towards you" said Gohan. He hung is head in shame as he felt tears begin to moisten his eyes.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I know what I did was wrong and while I was getting involved in that...situation...I kind of lost track of who I was. I was just so desperate for attention that I wasn't thinking clearly. It happened so fast and yet the more I was involved the less I wanted to hurt the other man even though I knew I should have ended it. I'm sorry for putting all of you through this. I never wanted to hurt anyone but just once I wanted to be a little selfish and feel wanted again." Chi-Chi's chin trembled as she recounted the hurt she caused her loved ones. That short lived affair was just not worth it. It was a shame she had to realize that the hard way.

"Mom? If dad wasn't being as attentive as you needed him to be, why didn't you try to work things out? Or even ask for a divorce?" Gohan asked. Those 2 questions had haunted him since he caught his mother red-handed and if he was ever going to get answers then now was the time to ask.

"I thought I had tried to work things out with your father. So many times I watched him take off to train or to fight and save the Earth and when I asked him to spend more time with me he said he just couldn't find the balance for me to be a priority...I just gave up. Nothing hurt more than that moment did. Not losing him twice and not even when I thought I lost you to Buu. It felt like a million needles just punctured my heart all because he didn't think I was worth prioritizing. I was wrong though. I know that now and if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat. I should have tried harder to make him understand how I felt before I got wrapped up in the outside attention." Chi-Chi wiped her eyes to stop her tears. Every time her actions were the center of conversation she couldn't help but feel overcome by the immense guilt. She often wondered if she would ever stop feeling the guilt intensify with every conversation the subject brought up.

Gohan waited in silence as he watched his mother try to gather her thoughts and contain her emotions. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel in this moment. He felt guilty knowing this was probably the way she looked when she was alone after he had caught her, but something about watching her break down and try to explain herself made him feel satisfied. He remained silent and waited for Chi-Chi to answer the second question, not wanting to admit to himself that it felt good seeing her own up to her mistake.

Chi-Chi took several deep breaths before she continued. "I don't know why I didn't just ask for a divorce. It honestly never crossed my mind. I didn't want to leave your father but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. The affair started as, what I thought, was a friendship. I figured I was allowed one other friend besides Bulma. I mean, there's also 18 but I don't remember the last time I ever spent a day with her without it being a family get-together or a holiday. By the time I figured out that he wanted more than a friendship I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't know how to get out of it and then it was like I was watching a movie through someone else's eyes. I found myself saying and doing things I wasn't fully aware of until it was too late. I'm not trying to justify my actions, Gohan, I just don't know how else to explain it. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for putting you through this! I'm sorry for pushing you away! I'm sorry for always being so strict and hard on you and Goten! I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother!"

Chi-Chi finally broke down into a fit of tears, unable to remain calm through her apologies. Gohan watched his mother with a shocked expression on his face. 'She thinks she's a horrible mother and its all my fault' he thought. He hadn't realized how much damage he had caused.

"You're not a horrible mother! I'm sorry for making you feel like that, mom. You made a mistake and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was hard to believe that you did that in the first place but everyone makes mistakes. I'm really sorry, mom, and I forgive you. I don't want to hurt you anymore" said Gohan as he reached out to hold his mother's hands in his.

"Is everything OK in here?" asked Goku as he walked over to Chi-Chi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine, Goku" she sniffled with a small smile. "Gohan has forgiven me and we can be a family again. It will take some time to rebuild or relationship but I'm happy I'll have that chance."

"Thank you, son" smiled Goku as he went to give Gohan another bear hug.

Gohan didn't try to get out of this hug. He instead squeezed back and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Carrying all the anger and trust issues had been a tremendous burden on him. He was thankful that it was finally over and his overactive mind would be able to get some rest. Gohan let go of his dad to find that his mom had snuck up behind him and joined in on the bear hug.

Videl was now standing by the kitchen doorway watching the Son family hug. After quickly giving Goku the PG rated details of their vacation, they both stood closer to the kitchen to listen as Gohan and Chi-Chi made up while trying to keep Pan distracted from the event taking place.

Pan ran in and gave Chi-Chi a big hug. It felt like it had been ages since she had seen her granddaughter and Chi-Chi wasn't holding back the hugs and kisses despite Pan's pleas to stop. Everyone was laughing and smiling as the room seemed to feel brighter. 'At long last, we are a family again' thought Chi-Chi as she continued to laugh and play with Pan. She hadn't felt this great or smiled so much in quite some time.

The rest of the day was spent inside the Son house. Goten had joined the family after returning from an afternoon date with Sasha. He talked non-stop about his girlfriend and school. Gohan couldn't stop smiling as he watch his brother recount everything he had done for those 2 weeks while he was gone. He had to admit that he hadn't expected such a drastic change in Goten in such a short amount of time. Gohan's heart filled with pride to see his brother and his parents getting along so well after just 2 weeks. What was the most shocking news was that Goku hadn't trained at all since reconciling with Chi-Chi, although he admitted that he would be trying to start a new routine and get back at it soon,

After dinner came and went, Gohan and Videl headed home. Pan needed a bath after getting into a tug-of-war match with Goten over a piece of steak and there was still the unpacking that needed to be done. It seemed that things were returning back to normal rather quickly for his family and Gohan was finally at ease.

*******Several Weeks Later******

Chi-Chi had been working in her garden behind their home and watching Goku train from a safe distance. Goku had come up with the idea of training nearby while she was gardening so they could still be near each other and do their own things. It was working out great! Chi-Chi was elated that Goku had even come up with the compromise so that she would still be somehow included in his training.

'Maybe I should get a patio furniture set. A nice place to sit in the shade so I can watch Goku would be nice. There's only so much I can do in a garden everyday anyway' thought Chi-Chi as she adjusted her sun hat.

She was still watching Goku even after she finished watering her garden when she was struck with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chi-Chi couldn't figure out where the feeling was coming from but something felt wrong, very wrong. After several minutes of trying to ignore it, she dashed over to Gohan's house. Her sudden movement caught Goku's attention and he quickly dashed after her.

Chi-Chi knocked on the door and found no answer. She opened the door and called out for Videl or Pan. It was the afternoon so Pan would be having a nap but Videl was still nowhere to be seen.

"Chi-Chi? What's wrong?" asked Goku as he entered the house behind her.

"Can you sense Videl? I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just want to check on her and Pan. Something feels wrong" said Chi-Chi with panic in her voice.

Goku's widened as he realized he couldn't feel Videl. He shut his eyes to concentrate and finally located her faint energy signal.

"She's upstairs but her energy is faint. I almost couldn't sense her!" shouted Goku as he quickly made use of his instant transmission.

Chi-Chi hadn't processed the information fast enough to grab a hold of Goku and fled up the stairs as soon as she realized what he had said. She burst through the bedroom door to see Goku trying to wake up Videl. She was unconscious on the floor and not moving.

"Quick get her to the hospital! I'll get Pan and meet you there and I'll call Gohan and Goten on the way! Find Dr. Gregory, he's the family physician Gohan and Videl go to, hurry!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Without a moment to lose, Goku picked up Videl and darted down the stairs and out of the house. He flew at top speeds to get Videl the help she needed. 'If only I knew the Dr.'s energy signal then I could just transmission there!' he thought as his adrenaline raced.

Chi-Chi didn't even wake Pan from her nap. She grabbed a bag and filled it with essentials that would keep Pan happy and carried her granddaughter to Videl's car. After securing her in the car seat she sped down the driveway and called Gohan at work. She was lucky that Videl had programmed her phone to connect to the Bluetooth in her car. She waited for Gohan's voice to come over the car's speaker while trying to drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Hey Mom" answered Gohan with the sound of papers rustling in the background.

"Gohan you need to get to the hospital!" shouted Chi-Chi still in a panic.

"What? Mom, what's going on? Where are you?" asked Gohan feeling his heart rate pick up.

"There's something wrong with Videl! She was unconscious on the floor when we found her, your father is flying her to the hospital right now! I have Pan in the car, she's still asleep, and we're on our way!" Chi-Chi tried her best not to rush her words so that Gohan could understand her but all she could think was 'HURRY!.'

"WHAT?! I'M ON MY WAY!" shouted Gohan. He almost dropped his phone as he rushed out of the office. He called his supervisors to let them know he had an emergency and ignored everyone as he dashed out of the building in blinding speed.

******The Hospital******

Gohan arrived at the hospital before his mother did. He rushed through the doors and asked the receptionist if she had any information about his wife. Before she could look up the information, Goku appeared out of thin air and gave the receptionist a mini heart attack.

"Dad! Where is Videl? Is she alright? What's happening?" Gohan asked as he grabbed his father's shoulders, his eyes pleading for answers.

"The doctors are checking on her now. Come on, I'll take you to her" said Goku trying to calm Gohan down. He placed 2 fingers on his forehead and instantly transmissioned them back to Videl's room in the Emergency Room area. The receptionist's eyes were wide as she wondered if it was her coffee or the 13 hour shifts that had her seeing things.

Dr. Gregory jumped as he turned around and saw that Gohan was suddenly behind him. He hadn't even noticed that Goku had left and returned so quickly.

"Ah, Mr. Son, you scared me" said the doctor.

"Dr. Gregory, how is Videl? Will she be alright?" asked Gohan still panicking.

"She's going to be fine. We've placed her on some medication to help her stabilize but we will need to run some tests. We've got a blood sample and we're going to do everything we can. For now we will keep monitoring her for any progressions while we figure out what caused her collapse. I've arranged for her to be moved to a private room shortly" explained Dr. Gregory.

"Do you have any idea as to what could have happened?" asked Gohan trying to piece together a chain of events. Thinking back over the past few days and earlier that morning, everything had been normal. He couldn't find one small detail in his memory that would have hinted to this situation being inevitable.

"Well as I said we do need to run tests but I do suspect there might have been a nutritional problem. Perhaps an imbalance or even not getting enough of a certain vitamin or protein. There are many factors to consider but I will have the results in about an hour. In the mean time you and your family can sit in the waiting area while we get her moved. She will be moved to the 3rd floor, room 318, in about 10 minutes " said the doctor as he checked his latest page.

"Oh...um okay, room 318. Got it. Thank you, Dr. Gregory" said Gohan. He shook the doctor's hand and walked with Goku back to the waiting area so the nurses could move Videl without them being in the way.

"Don't worry, Gohan. Everything will be okay" said Goku trying his best to comfort his son. Goku felt so uncomfortable being in the hospital while not being a patient. He hated it there.

Gohan slumped into a chair in the waiting area and covered his face with both of his hands. Again, he was reliving every moment he could remember from the past few days trying his best to find a connection. Nothing.

Chi-Chi hurried into the Emergency area looking for Gohan with Pan and Goten hot on her heels. Goten hadn't even told his teachers or any of the staff in the office that he had an emergency. He just asked to go to the bathroom where he called his mom back and left school in a hurry.

Pan awoke to find herself in her carseat and nearly threw a tantrum. Chi-Chi had been on the phone with Goten and was explaining the situation. Pan didn't bother to ask questions after she had heard Chi-Chi mention Videl and the hospital.

Once everyone was together, Gohan lead them up the stairs to the third floor in search of Videl's room. When they arrived they could hear the nurses asking Videl questions. Gohan was relieved to hear Videl replying and he barged into the room hoping to get answers of his own.

"Videl! Videl, are you ok? What happened?" asked Gohan almost running into the nurse.

"I'm alright, Gohan. I just got dizzy while I was putting away laundry and then suddenly I was too weak to stand. Next thing I know I'm here being hooked up to some monitors" said Videl effectively answering both Gohan and the nurse.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to the bed and held Videl's hand.

The nurse asked several more questions about what she had eaten, any allergies they should know about, and family medical history. So far nothing was pointing in the direction of a definitive answer for her mystery illness.

"We'll have more information when the test results come in. For now try your best to get some rest and let us know if you need anything" said the nurse as she jotted down the last bit of information and headed towards the door.

"How did I get here anyway?" asked Videl. She knew she had been alone at the time she began to feel dizzy. Pan had just gone down for a nap so there was no way she had woken up so soon.

"Chi-Chi is the one that knew to look for you" said Goku standing next to his wife at the foot of the bed.

"I had a sudden bad feeling that I just couldn't shake. Something felt wrong and I couldn't place what it was. Before I realized what I was doing I was knocking at your door and calling for you. When you didn't answer I asked Goku to sense where you were and... "

"...I almost couldn't sense your energy" finished Goku. "I used instant transmission to get to you and you were still breathing but your energy was too weak. Chi-Chi told me to get you here and even told me which doctor to ask for."

"Wow, I'm so lucky to have such wonderful in-laws. Thank you for getting me here" smiled Videl.

"It's a good thing you guys live next door then huh?" said Goten. "I'm going to head to the vending machine I saw down the hall. Gohan, do you need anything?"

"I'm ok, Goten. Thanks." answered Gohan unwilling to take his eyes off Videl for a second.

"I'll come with you, son, I could use a snack too" laughed Goku. "Pan, can we bring you back anything?"

"One of everything, please" smiled Pan. The whole room was filled with laughter. Call it Saiyan genes if you will, but in everyone's opinion she takes after Goku.

"How about some fruit instead? I brought you some apples, pears, and grapes from home" said Chi-Chi as she rummaged through the bag she had packed.

"Yay! Grapes!" shouted Pan as she took the bag and sat on the bed with Videl.

After clearing out almost the entire vending machine, Goku and Goten made it back to the room. Chi-Chi excused herself to the hall so she could call the school about Goten's rapid disappearance and also call Bulma to let her know what was going on.

The medical field was not Bulma's forté but she had been known to dabble in it from time to time, especially when someone close to her was in need of genius help.

She didn't have much time to explain anything before she noticed the doctor walking towards the room. Chi-Chi quickly said her goodbyes and followed the doctor.

The room was still. Everyone was waiting for the doctor to start the conversation and shed some light on Videl's condition. They watched in curiosity as he held Videl's medical chart and quickly made some notes.

"How are you feeling, Videl? Have the medications kicked in enough to help you get your strength back?" asked Dr. Gregory.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better and I haven't felt dizzy or lightheaded" answered Videl.

"Good! My original assessment had been correct and you are lacking some basic nutrients. Nothing a high protein diet can't fix" said the doctor with a smile.

"Doctor, have you figured out the cause? Why is Videl suddenly needing a higher protein diet?" asked Gohan before the doctor could continue.

"Well due to her current condition it's possible that she just wasn't eating enough. Considering how much she needed to eat in order to fill the demands of her last pregnancy, this one should be no different" said the doctor with a grin. He rather enjoyed dropping good news in the middle of a sentence where it was likely to be missed. "Congratulations, you're about 6 weeks along" he added as he watched the evident shock appear on everyone's faces.

"I-Im pregnant?" asked Videl feeling rather teary eyed. "Did you hear that, Gohan? We're going to have another baby!" giggled Videl.

Gohan stared blankly into space with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wider. Of all the different medical reasons for his wife to be in the hospital this was one reason he completely forgot to consider.

"Daddy?" asked Pan as she crawled over Videl's legs and nudged Gohan. Pan hadn't anticipated for Gohan to be stiff as a board which caused her nudge to push him out of the chair and onto the floor.

"I think he's excited" laughed Videl as everyone watched with wide grins.

******Capsule Corp******

Several days after hearing the news of Videl's pregnancy and how well the Son's were getting along, Bulma took it upon herself to throw a big party for them. She invited all of their friends to celebrate the new life growing inside of Videl's belly.

"So have you guys thought of any baby names yet? Cause I have a few suggestions" said Bulma in a sing-song voice.

"I have a few in mind too if Bulma doesn't write you book full of names" said 18

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet. I've just been focusing on trying to keep myself in good health" replied Videl with her hands on her lower stomach.

"Well I'm available to help I'm any way I can. I know how hard it is on your body to have to compensate for a Saiyan baby" laughed Bulma. "I'm so happy for all of you! Not only are you getting a new baby but it seems the whole family is back together. This baby sure picked a good time to show up!"

"It really did. I couldn't imagine having to raise a baby without Goku and Chi-Chi there to help. Or without Goten helping so much with Pan. He's really stepped up in helping me keep her occupied after school so I can get plenty of rest. He's been over every day since I got released from the hospital" said Videl as she watched Goten and Trunks play with Pan, Bra, and Marron.

"Who would have guessed he'd change so quickly from the troublemaker he was back when I had that Gala? I couldn't imagine him being this helpful with that awful attitude he had back then" said Bulma taking a sip of her non-alcoholic drink. She had finally swore off booze for good after getting drunk with Goku. She didn't want Vegeta to know but she had felt that hangover for 2 whole days! She had to suck it up and pretend nothing was wrong to avoid him possibly sending her off to rehab again.

"So, I haven't heard from Chi-Chi in a while. I take it her and Goku have worked things out between them? Krillin told me everything he knew after the day they sparred together. He said Goku had been excessively brutal and then broke down when he told everyone what happened" said 18 trying to be filled in.

"It took some time but they did work things out. They seem so much happier now. Goku has really changed things and is spending more time with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi has even started a garden in the backyard so she can watch Goku train in the nearby field and still keep busy" said Videl.

"It's a shame they had to go through all that strain to their marriage but I haven't seen them this happy in years. I'm glad they were able to work things out in the end. Kame knows I would murder Krillin if he ever cheated, not that he would have a reason to" said 18 in her monotone voice.

Goku stood with Chi-Chi at the buffet table as she piled food onto a plate for him as well as preparing one for herself. He watched as Gohan talked to Piccolo and the others about the research he was doing at work, watched Videl talk to Bulma and 18 as she beamed over the pregnancy, and occasionally glanced over at Goten as he played with other kids. He couldn't help but smile at how well things had turned out.

His family still had a few struggles here and there but he knew they'd get through them all. Goku turned his head to see Chi-Chi ready to hand him his food and his smile widened. Not because of the food but because he was happy to still have his wife.

"I know you see the food coming your way but could you not look at me like I'm about to get an arm bitten off?" teased Chi-Chi.

"I'm not looking at you like that, am I?" asked Goku with a laugh.

"A little bit but I'd be lying if I said I was wasn't used to it by now" smiled Chi-Chi.

Goku helped Chi-Chi carry the plates to the table where he pulled her chair out for her.

From across the lawn Gohan watched his parents happily sit together. Even Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin couldn't help but stare at how happy the couple was now.

"I can't believe Goku is back to his usual happy self. I don't think I'd recover so quickly if I had been in his shoes" mentioned Krillin.

"Just goes to show how resilient Goku is and how well he can adapt to any situation" added Tien.

"Yeah, but I can't understand why he stayed" said Yamcha in a sour tone.

"It's Goku we're talking about. He forgives his enemies, why would his wife be any different?" answered Piccolo.

"Piccolo has a point. My dad has always given even the worst of his enemies a chance to redeem themselves. It would be almost hypocritical if he didn't offer my mom the same opportunity. Even I couldn't stay mad at her" said Gohan. "I'm happy they worked things out. My mom really came through for me and Videl the other day. I can't imagine how things would have ended if she hadn't been there."

"How is Videl doing?" asked Krillin. "We only heard bits and pieces from Bulma when she invited us to the party."

"She's doing great! She was released from the hospital the next day and has been keeping up with watching her nutrition. She just wasn't eating enough to feed the baby and I guess it sapped her energy. According to my mom that happened both times she was pregnant because she hadn't had a positive test before that to let her know she should eat more" explained Gohan feeling a bit responsible. After all it was his Saiyan genes that caused the increase in metabolism.

"That's good to hear. I can't imagine how much more she'll have to eat now, she's always been so small" said Krillin.

"Don't worry," laughed Gohan, "she doesn't have to eat like me or anything. It's mostly making sure she gets enough protein by adding a few more pieces of meat to her diet or substituting it with protein shakes. Bulma actually gave us some that she formulated while she was pregnant with Bra."

"Leave it to Bulma to find a scientific way out of having to eat more and lose her figure" said Yamcha causing the men to erupt into a fit of laughter.

Goten and Trunks were taking a break in the grass while Bra, Pan, and Marron continued to play with a Frisbee.

"So Gohan and Videl are having another kid, huh? How's that news hitting everyone?" asked Trunks.

"Pretty good actually. We're all really excited about it" answered Goten while sending a text to Sasha.

"I bet it gives you all something else to think about after everything that's been going on" said Trunks as he pulled his phone out as well.

"Actually, I don't think we needed a distraction. My mom and dad have been getting along way better than before, and since I don't have such a rotten attitude towards my mom anymore things have been better for me too. I don't fight with my mom anymore, and I even get along with Gohan. Things with Sasha are getting pretty serious too. She was talking about training with me someday after I told her that's how Gohan and Videl fell for each other." Goten smiled as he talked about his family and even more so when he talked about Sasha.

"Sounds to me like Sasha wants to fall for you. Awww my little Goten is all grown up and planning his future babies" teased Trunks in a sappy tone and pinching at Goten's cheeks.

"Hey! Cut it out! We aren't planning anything! It's not like you and Ginnie aren't moving pretty fast. According to Sasha you've been pushing for some 'Backseat Bouncing'" winked Goten.

Trunks blushed at the implication but denied nothing. Instead he changed the subject to their punishments. They still weren't out of trouble after their Gala shenanigans and Trunks could NOT stop complaining about how it felt like 2 years since he was grounded and given the curfew. Goten just laughed and took his punishment in stride since he caused more than enough trouble to last a lifetime since then.

Goku was back at the buffet table getting his 4th plate when he finally noticed Vegeta had showed up.

"Hey Vegeta! I didn't think you were going to show up! Don't tell me you were training all this time" said Goku as he continued to stack food onto his plate.

"Of course I'd show up, there's food here and if you must know I was training. Trunks' punishment takes time out of my progress since he can't be trusted to do his training on his own. I haven't had enough time in the GR to myself in months!" grouched Vegeta as he too began to stack food onto a plate.

"You know I think maybe it's time to let the boys off the hook. They've paid their dues and we are going to have to trust them to do better on their own soon. It's not like we have time to supervise them all the time" said Goku as he began to pick at his plate.

"Hmph, for once you are actually making sense, Kakarot. So I hear you have another grandbrat in the making" said Vegeta.

"Yeah we just found out earlier this week. I kind of hope it's a boy" smiled Goku as he looked over at Gohan.

"Let me guess, you're hoping for a boy with Gohan's power potential but with your drive to fight" smirked Vegeta as if he had all the answers.

"Hahaha you sure have me all figured out, Vegeta. I'm happy either way but it'd be great to see what Gohan would be capable of if he trained more. Don't tell me you've never been curious about his potential?" asked Goku.

"Who hasn't been curious? But these half-breeds are just too watered down by their human side. They all have the potential to surpass us but they are far too lazy to try. Trunks is anyway" grumbled Vegeta tossing a glare towards his son.

"I know what you mean. If I didn't make Goten train once in a while I don't think he would. He's too preoccupied with his new girlfriend lately" said Goku with a mouthful. He had already eaten half his food in the few minutes he was talking to Vegeta.

"Speaking of preoccupied, I haven't sensed your energy spike anywhere near Super Saiyan in a while" mentioned Vegeta avoiding actually asking how things were with Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Well I haven't been training much. I'm sure you already know why, but I've been...fixing things. I did start training again the day before Videl ended up in the hospital. Nothing too strenuous to start since I'm training closer to home these days. I'm in a much better mood now that Chi-Chi and I made up. I almost couldn't focus on training, I just wanted to beat the life out of something. It was kind of scary to think I was on the verge of losing control, but I had to be patient. "It sure was a lot of hard work but I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Anyway, how are things with you and Bulma? Last I remember she had gone to rehab?" asked Goku glancing over to Bulma who was laughing with the other women. He hadn't noticed when Chi-Chi had joined them.

"She hasn't needed to go back that's for sure. She thinks she hid it well but I happen to know she was hungover for a couple of days after that drunken bender with you. She hasn't had a drop of alcohol since" smirked Vegeta. He remembered the occasional shouting he did in faux anger just to see her flinch during those 2 days.

"That's a relief! I never want to go through that again. I could barely eat because I felt so sick!" laughed Goku.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku. Of course that idiot would only be worried about how much food he could eat.

Chi-Chi sat in between Bulma and 18 at the round table they were sharing. The women continued to talk about the new baby and how much shopping they were going to do when they planned the baby shower.

"So Chi-Chi, have you and Goku been doing well in the bedroom department?" asked 18 not at all shy about inappropriate question.

Chi-Chi almost spit out her drink as she coughed. The question hadn't really been unexpected considering who was asking but Chi-Chi made the fatal mistake of letting her guard down.

"We have been fine in every department, 18. Thanks for asking in front of my daughter-in-law" said Chi-Chi sternly.

"It's alright, Chi-Chi, we're all adults and I think I know what wives do with their husbands" laughed Videl.

"Doesn't make it any less awkward for me" said Chi-Chi.

"Well I think it's great you and Goku have gotten past your affair. You two seem so much happier now, the way you were when you were first married" said Bulma trying to alleviate the tension 18 caused.

"Yes, well in some ways it's like we are just newlyweds again. We have been getting to know each other again and spending so much time together. I'm just happy Goku didn't leave. I don't know how things would have worked out but nothing compares to how I feel about him now." Chi-Chi took a moment to think of everything Goku had done for her since they reconciled. She stared at him for a moment and smiled. Goku had been the man she had always dreamed he'd be. Gentle, patient, and most importantly understanding.

He'd come a very long way from the boy she met all those years ago and yet he was still as he was back then. Chi-Chi knew she wasn't always the easiest person to be around but despite all the ups and downs Goku had always come back to her. The voices of the other women were drowned out as Chi-Chi's focus stayed on Goku. She couldn't remember the last time she had been truly happy and in love but she never wanted this feeling to end.

*****Author's Note******

Thanks again for reading :) I hope this was a good chapter (I liked it anyway). It took some time to get back into the swing of things but hopefully I'll be back to weekly updates


	8. Chapter 24: Welcome To The Family

I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. The plot for this story belong to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24 on .

Warning: Childbirth scene ahead (not too graphic in my opinion but not much bothers me in that area lol). Thanks for being patient with this chapter's arrival! It was not easy to write considering where we've ended up in the story. Please be sure to check out the end notes after you finish the chapter.

******Gohan's House******

Videl was in the middle of washing dishes when she felt a sharp pain across her abdomen. It had already been been about 7 and a half months, 34 weeks to be exact, and she was due any day.

She had been feeling Braxton Hicks contractions for a month already and she just couldn't tell if it was still the false labor contractions or actual labor.

Videl grit her teeth as the pain passed and turned to face her mother-in-law. "Thanks for helping me out so much, Chi-Chi. I don't think I'd be able to keep the house clean with my feet being so swollen."

"I'm happy to help! I know this pregnancy has been harder on you than when you were pregnant with Pan" smiled Chi-Chi as she began drying the dishes. The doctor couldn't praise Videl enough over how well was doing with the pregnancy after the hospital stay but Chi-Chi knew how hard carrying a Saiyan was. Everything looked healthy and normal but the experience was draining. All the high protein meals that were often eaten 6 times a day (not including any late night snacks), the swelling, and the kicking. The kicking was the worst!

Chi-Chi's mind drifted off as it did more often these days. With a dazed look in her eyes, she remembered all of the hard work that was required to care for a newborn. All of her memories of Gohan and Goten as babies made her miss the feeling of being needed. The feeling of being someone's everything.

"Chi-Chi? Are you alright?" asked Videl once she noticed the distant look in Chi-Chi's eyes.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just reminiscing, that's all." Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up another plate to dry. "I miss Gohan and Goten being babies. Back when they were always with me and so happy. They were easy to please back then, too" she laughed as she recalled how they always calmed down at the sight of a bottle.

"Sounds to me like you have baby fever" teased Videl.

"No, I'm much too old to have baby fever" laughed Chi-Chi, "but I will admit that I'm excited to have another baby in the family. Are you still adamant on not knowing the gender? Back when I was pregnant, both times, it was so expensive to sneak a peek but that shouldn't be an issue for you."

"I just want to be surprised! Pan was our first so of course that was exciting but I feel like not knowing adds an equal element of excitement for this baby" answered Videl as she rubbed her swollen belly. She winced slightly as yet another contraction made itself known.

Chi-Chi watched as Videl took in a long steady breath through her nose. "Are you still having contractions? You should be resting! Go sit down in Gohan's recliner and I'll finish up in here" ordered Chi-Chi as she began to lightly push Videl out of the room by her shoulders.

Videl reluctantly waddled over to the recliner to elevate her swollen feet. Chi-Chi continued cleaning in the kitchen, her thoughts were muddled as she tried to focus on her to-do list. Being able to help Gohan and Videl as they prepared for the new baby was taking a toll on her but it was a task she took pride in. Although, lately all she could think about was caring for a baby.

'Maybe I do have baby fever' thought Chi-Chi as she grabbed the broom.

"Hey, Chi! We're back!" said Goku startling Chi-Chi from her musings. Goku walked to the kitchen counter and set down several large fish.

"Grandpa taught me how to fish! Look at all the fish I caught!" shouted Pan as she ran over to Chi-Chi.

"That's amazing, Pan! I'll make these for dinner tonight if you want" praised Chi-Chi as she held her granddaughter close.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go tell mom!" exclaimed Pan as she ran out of the kitchen saying "mom, mom, mom, mom!"

"Are you feeling okay, Chi-Chi? You look like you're distracted or something" wondered Goku as he came up behind her.

Chi-Chi let out sigh as she turned to face Goku. She smiled up at him while she quickly replayed the last few months. He stayed true to his word of staying near home to train, and even trained for shorter amounts of time so he could spend time with her. The two even started a nightly ritual of showering together per Goku's request. It seemed he rather enjoyed reliving the night they regained their intimacy. Goku didn't have to be told to do these things for her, he just started a whole new routine that included her and Chi-Chi loved every moment.

"I'm just a little...emotional. The new baby has me so excited that I can't help but remember when the boys were little. They're both grown up now and...and..."

"you miss spending all that time with them?" finished Goku with a kind smile.

"Yes" smiled back Chi-Chi as she rested her forehead against Goku's chest. "I can't believe our boys don't need us anymore."

"Aw c'mon, Chi. Of course they still need us! We've been here every day helping Gohan and Videl get ready for the baby, AND I know we'll be here to help afterwards. Goten, needs us just as much too!" Goku rubbed Chi-Chi's shoulders in an attempt to soothe her.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. I might also be tired from all the preparations" yawned Chi-Chi as she rubbed her eyes. It truly had been a long few months. She had helped with Pan on occasion, sure, but it wasn't until Videl began getting the false labor pains that Chi-Chi really stepped in.

"I can help you if you want? I'm not just good for moving things and distracting Pan, you know" offered Goku. He had been trying his best to keep Chi-Chi happy but, truth be told, he was tired. Goku hadn't had the chance to be around when Goten was born and it had been so long since he helped get ready for Gohan. 'Babies are exhausting...and this one isn't even here yet!' he thought as he waited for Chi-Chi's instructions.

"Well, since you're offering..."Chi-Chi teased as she began her sweeping task again, "maybe you can put the crib together?"

"Sure!" smiled Goku.

It would have taken Goku until almost dinner time to get the crib set up. Thankfully, Gohan was able to come home from work early and help out. They finished within the hour and decided to finish the nursery to surprise Videl.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" praised Videl as Gohan helped her into the room. Her swollen feet weren't feeling much better...and here comes another sharp pain. Her eyes opened wide as she stood in a bit of shock while Goku walked around the room to show her where everything was. The sound of light trickling filled her ears.

"Videl? Are you alright?" asked Goku as he noticed he wasn't getting a reaction. He half expected for her to get on to him, the way Chi-Chi did when Gohan was born, for putting things in the wrong place or up too high on the shelves.

"Yeah...um...well...I like the nursery, but...my water just broke" stated Videl with a hint of nervousness. Nothing like feeling your water break to slap you with the reality of the intense pain you're about to be in.

The two Saiyans stared for a moment before the words finally sunk in. "What?! Now?!" they cried in unison effectively gaining Chi-Chi's attention from the kitchen. Pan had volunteered to help make dinner so they were both elbow deep in fish guts.

"What's going on?" asked Chi-Chi as she quickly began washing her hands.

"Videl's water broke!" exclaimed Goku from behind Chi-Chi.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Chi-Chi as she jumped almost to the ceiling from the fright.

Goku rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground and apologized profusely. It wasn't the first time his instant transmission caught Chi-Chi off guard.

"Don't do that! I could have been holding a knife!" she growled as Goku set her down. Pan on the other hand was laughing uncontrollably.

Gohan and Videl finally made their way into the kitchen with Videl's to-go bag that had been packed since the first false labor pain. Videl stopped by the doorway for a moment as she felt another contraction wash over her. The room was silent as they watched her focus on her breathing and grit her teeth. The contractions were coming closer together now, and since she hadn't been able to distinguish whether or not they had been Braxton Hicks or actual contractions, there was no telling how long she had actually been in labor.

"We're going to head to the hospital. I've already called Dr. Gregory to meet us there" said Gohan after making sure Videl was alright.

"You two go ahead. We'll take care of things here and then head over, too. I'll ask Goten to babysit when he gets back from his date so Pan won't have to be bored at the hospital" stated Chi-Chi as she quickly took charge. "Please call with an update as soon as you find out anything. I don't want to miss a thing!"

"We will. Thank you, Chi-Chi" panted Videl. Her heart was racing from quickly trying to make her way down the stairs and from excitement. She just couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms!

Gohan ushered his wife out the door and into the car. They had a long drive to West City Hospital, and Gohan was silently praying they made it there in time.

******The Movie Theater******

Goten was sitting in the dark theater with Sasha, Trunks, and Ginnie when he felt his phone vibrate. He ignored it for several minutes as the opening previews started. The girls had suggested watching a horror flick which he was not complaining about it. Horror films were perfect cuddle movies and cuddling often lead to make-outs. Goten often wondered when Sasha would want to take their relationship to the next level of intimacy but he did his best to refrain from pressuring her. Several months into their relationship, Sasha had confessed to being a virgin and wanting to wait until she was sure she was ready or perhaps until marriage.

About 20 minutes into the movie, his phone began to vibrate repeatedly in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and checked the several messages that had been sent by his mother.

"Videl is in labor"..."Would you be willing to babysit Pan after your date?"..."She's already had dinner and we left plenty for you in case you haven't eaten"..."Do you know when you'll be home?"..."Your father said he could go get you if you need him to"

Goten stared at the phone as he processed the information much to Trunks' displeasure.

"Dude, you're in a movie theater. Get off your phone!" whispered Trunks. He couldn't make-out with Ginnie if Goten was shinning a light and bringing attention to them. They were seated in the back of the theater but there were still others close enough to find the light disturbing.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to go home after this. Videl went into labor and I need to watch Pan" whispered back Goten as he finally locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What? Really?" asked Trunks a bit too loud.

After an assortment of shushes from the people around them, Goten nodded and directed his attention back to Sasha and the movie.

******Gohan's House******

Chi-Chi was in the middle of calling everyone they knew about Videl's labor while Goku got Pan cleaned up. She somehow ended up with tons of rice in her hair. It didn't take long for Pan to fall asleep after getting a bath.

"Is she out already?" asked Chi-Chi as she entered Pan's room.

"Yeah, I didn't even have to read her a story. I guess our fishing trip wore her out" replied Goku. The couple watched their granddaughter from the doorway as she slept peacefully in her carrot covered pajamas.

"Don't you miss the boys being so young?" wondered Chi-Chi.

"Yes" said Goku with a smile. He kept his answer short to avoid an emotional conversation with Chi-Chi over the subject, but the question made him feel a twinge of regret in his heart. He hadn't been able to be there for them the way he would have liked and there were so many memories that were never made. If there were things he could change about his past it would be missing out on Goten's childhood and Gohan's teenage years.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll make us some tea" said Chi-Chi attempting to change the subject. Goku didn't look like he was in the mood to keep talking about it. With a nod from him, they both traveled to the kitchen.

While Chi-Chi busied herself with the tea, Goku was off in a daze. It seemed as though hours had passed as Goku dwelled on his thoughts. He'd never thought about the past that he missed too much but Chi-Chi's questioned burned through his mind like a bolt of lightning. Had staying dead after being suicide bombed by Cell been the best choice? Would things have been different for Goten to grow up with a father from the very beginning? Would Gohan have continued to train with him after cell? If so, would he have been able to defeat Majin Buu without the help of Elder Kai unlocking his potential? The questions swirled through his mind as he imagined the different possible outcomes. His mind came to a sudden stop as he looked over to Chi-Chi.

Her back was to him as she poured the boiling water from the teapot into their mugs. His heart clenched and his palms began to feel moist. 'Would she have ever cheated on me?' he asked himself as the painful memories attacked his mind like a swarm of wasps. It had been less than a year, probably about 11 months, since the confession that almost tore their family apart. He wondered if he would have done things differently, or perhaps Chi-Chi would have been more vocal about her neglect and much sooner than she had been. If he had allowed everyone to wish him back to life from after the Cell games, maybe he would have caught on to the changes in her behavior.

Goku closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. He hated when these feelings would resurface. Forgiveness had been reach and yet he still continued to struggle with the emotions that refused to back away from his battered pride. He often avoided Chi-Chi during these moments. Trying to keep his doubts and trust issues to himself so he wouldn't upset her and reopen the old wounds from her infidelity. Some would have assumed that he would be able to leave it all in the past considering how easy it was for him to forgive even the worst of people, but this was different. He'd never felt so much heartache before. Never felt so vulnerable or dirty.

"Goku?" asked Chi-Chi with a look of concern.

"Huh? Sorry Chi, I was just lost in thought" he explained as he took the mug offered to him.

"What...were you thinking about?" inquired Chi-Chi carefully. She had seen that look on his face before and tried not to be intrusive. He looked...regretful. Like he had been sorting through the things in his life and making a list of things he wished he'd never done. It was always heartbreaking for Chi-Chi. This never happened until her mistake. The damage was irreversible and at times it would seem like Goku was having a change of heart.

"Just...you know...the past. Everything I missed out on with the boys" said Goku tiptoeing around the part of the past that caused the most pain.

"You don't have to lie to me, Goku. I know that's not what you're really thinking about" said Chi-Chi gloomily.

"Wh-what do you mean?" stuttered Goku with a gulp.

"I know you're thinking about what I did. You always get that look on your face when you do. Like you're ashamed of your decision to stay with me. You've never just drifted off into thought like that...not until my...we made up." Chi-Chi brought her eyes down to the table. She couldn't look Goku in the eyes while the pained look still graced his features.

"Chi-Chi, its not like that. I promise! I...just can't help but wonder what would have been different if I had been wished back after Cell. I think a part of me really wishes I hadn't stayed dead. Then I would have noticed when things were different between us and I could have fixed them sooner" Goku moved closer to Chi-Chi and pulled her chin up so their eyes could meet. "I don't regret staying with you, Chi, and I never will. All this baby stuff has me thinking about everything I missed and wondering if it would have all turned out different." He released her chin and tried his best to word his thoughts carefully. "Now that things have settled and we've fixed our marriage, I do kinda still feel hurt. It comes out of nowhere and its not anything you're doing, but I guess I was more wounded than I wanted to admit."

"Why haven't you told me about this before? That you're still thinking about what I did? We promised to be more honest with each other" Chi-Chi asked as she felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes.

"I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to think about it or feel this way but it just...happens. So, I go train until it stops. I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Please don't cry" pleaded Goku as he tried to stop the stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chi-Chi was about to respond when the front door opened loudly. The two looked towards the living room area to see Goten approaching them. Goten stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed his mother's tears and the close proximity of his father. Something wasn't right.

"What's going on? Did something happen to Videl? Is the baby alright?" he asked in alarm.

"No, everything is fine" said Chi-Chi trying to calm him down.

"Then why are you crying, mom?" interrogated Goten.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Chi-Chi, we should tell him the truth. We promised to be honest and that shouldn't just mean with each other. I know I'm not one to talk right now but I promise to try harder" interrupted Goku before Chi-Chi could try and send Goten away.

Goten's eyes traveled back and forth between his parents unsure of what he had just walked in on.

"You're right" sighed Chi-Chi as she took a breath. "You're father and I are still having some issues from my...discrepancy. We aren't getting a divorce or anything like that, but we occasionally have to talk things through as they come up."

"We haven't talked about anything since we made up, so its a...a...work-in progress?" added Goku.

"Oh. OK. Sooooo everything is still alright?" Goten asked as he cleared his throat. 'Timing. MUST. WORK. ON. TIMING' he thought feeling the awkwardness of the situation set in.

"Yes, everything is OK. I'm just a little emotional, that's all" reassured Chi-Chi as she steadied her voice.

"Cool. So...um...you wanted me to watch Pan?" he asked desperately changing the subject.

"Oh! Yes, Gohan and Videl are probably already at the hospital. I was hoping to go check on them soon. If you could stay with Pan until we get back I would greatly appreciate it. She's already asleep so she won't be any trouble" said Chi-Chi as she placed her mug full of tea in the sink.

"Alright, sounds easy enough. I can hang out here all night if you want and take Pan to the hospital in the morning" smiled Goten trying to be extra helpful. He had no idea that there were still issues going on. He assumed that they had worked everything out while he was at Capsule Corp. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there weren't any easy fixes when it came to trust. Even he still had uneasy feelings when his mom went to do the shopping alone.

"Thank you, son. We'll keep you updated" said Goku as he opened the back door for Chi-Chi.

After his parents walked out of the house, Goten let out a huge sigh of relief. That had been an awkward thing to walk in on. 'Note to self: sense for emotional energies before walking into a room' he thought as he went to find the TV remote.

******West City Hospital******

Gohan paced the waiting area in the maternity ward as the nurses checked Videl's dilation. When they first arrived, they were met by Dr. Gregory at the ground floor and moved directly up to a room. The initial check showed that Videl was already dilated to a 5 and experiencing the contractions at least 6 minutes apart.

"Hey Gohan" said Bulma startling Gohan. "How is she doing?"

"Oh, hey Bulma, you scared me. She's doing really well. The doctor said the labor is progressing pretty fast. Apparently, she was in labor since last night but hadn't noticed until her water broke. The Braxton Hicks contractions really got us all turned around" stated Gohan.

"Did the doctor not tell you that Braxton Hicks don't progress? They are usually the same time apart and never get stronger" mentioned Bulma.

"He mentioned it, but I think Videl just got used to those contractions that she hadn't noticed when they started occurring more often. As for pain, well, Videl has a high threshold so she probably didn't think too much about it" he explained. After a few moments he noticed that his parents had snuck up behind him. "Dad, we talked about using your instant transmission to get in the hospital. It scares the nurses" he reprimanded.

"I know but this time I checked to make sure you were alone, and since Bulma was the only one here I thought it would be okay" grinned Goku very proud of himself for checking the surroundings.

"How was Pan?" asked Gohan smiling at his parents. The subtle redness around his mother's eyes raised a red flag that he would have to look into later.

"She's fine. She had plenty to eat, a bath, and was fast asleep when Goten showed up. He said he would stay with her all night and bring her in the morning" said Chi-Chi.

Goku and Chi-Chi greeted Bulma and were soon updated on Videl's condition by the nurses. They thanked the nurses and followed Gohan into the room. Videl was still in good spirits other than being slightly irritable with her father. Turns out that Hercule had been traveling with his entourage doing several ribbon cuttings for the Grand Openings of several gyms he was sponsoring, so he was going to miss the birth.

It was 1:00AM and the nurses were coming into the room for yet another check. Videl hated this part of the labor. She always felt so violated. As the group was asked to wait in the hallway for Videl's privacy, Chi-Chi decided she needed to visit the vending machine. Gohan saw the opportunity to talk to his mother and offered to tag along.

"So, why were your eyes red when you and dad got here?" asked Gohan as they finally made it far enough away that Goku couldn't hear.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected question. "Oh, you noticed that?" she wondered out loud hoping he wouldn't really inquire further but knew that he would.

"It wasn't very subtle, although Bulma didn't notice or she would have asked you to accompany her to the bathroom" stated Gohan in a very matter-of-fact manner. He shoved his hands into his pockets as they continued to walk. He waited for his mother to answer on her own. If it was a sensitive subject he didn't want to cause her any distress before heading back to Videl's room.

"I was just working on an issue with your father before we came. Everything is fine, so I don't want you worrying about us instead of Videl" said Chi-Chi as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"What kind of an issue?" asked Gohan suspiciously. In the back of his mind he was wondering if his mother had once again been unfaithful. He shook the thought from his head not wanting to accuse his mother of anything without any sort of evidence.

"Well, Goku has been...thinking...a lot lately. He just dazes off with a look of pure disappointment" started Chi-Chi. Her chest was feeling heavy as she thought back to the small conversation they had in their home before coming to the hospital. Gohan waited patiently with a look of confusion set across his face. Goku going into deep thought was highly unusual and had him even more worried.

"We just have so much to work through as far as trust goes. We haven't talked about the affair since we reached forgiveness and I think that's where we went wrong. We expected things to get easier, not quite back to normal, but we've been happy and started a new routine. Suddenly, he's questioning if things would have been much different if he hadn't chosen to stay dead after the Cell" continued Chi-Chi.

"He's...blaming himself?" asked Gohan as he tried to force the mental puzzle pieces together.

"Somewhat. He can't help feeling like this all could have been avoided if he had been wished back, and that maybe he wouldn't feel so...vulnerable...around me" Chi-Chi's voice cracked slightly as she tried to lock away her emotions before they could turn her into the crying mess she had been earlier. Goku had tried desperately to comfort her and reassure her that she shouldn't blame herself but she knew she should. She coughed to clear her throat and said, "I know it's my fault and he shouldn't try and shield me from it, but I think he's feeling a bit better about things since we are talking about them again."

"What got him thinking so much about the past? The Cell Games were such a long time ago, how would any of that effect his mental state?" wondered Gohan. This just wasn't making sense to him.

"The baby. I said I missed when you and Goten were babies and now he's wondering if things would have been different for the two of you if he had been around more and if I still would have been unfaithful. He seems to think that he would have caught on sooner when our relationship was strained and that it could have been prevented" said Chi-Chi with her eyes downcast. They now stood in front of the vending machines in the quiet and dark hallway. The light from within cast a crestfallen shadow over her face as she pretended to look at the items it offered. Gohan had never seen his mother look this way and he was shocked that she was showing him the side she often hid when she mourned Goku's death.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath as she tried to force herself out of the mood the conversation was putting her in. This was not the time to be sad or to be thinking about what might have been. She was working things out with Goku and that's what counted. Trust was an easy thing to break and a difficult thing to repair. It would take time but it shouldn't be her focus right now. They were here to welcome a new bundle of joy and she was damned if she was going to ruin this for Gohan. With one more deep breath she turned and smiled catching Gohan off-guard.

"Well, that's enough of that. We aren't here to talk about my issues, we are here for a happy occasion. Let's get the snacks before your father hunts us down" she laughed as she began putting money into the machine.

"Right" said Gohan. He couldn't help but smile at how selfless his mother was. She was clearly in emotional pain and without a second thought she cast herself aside to focus on him and his family. He had long since forgotten about the guilt he felt for treating her poorly after the affair, but it was once again making itself known. Happy occasion or not, he couldn't help but wonder how many times in his life she put up a tough front while riddled with internal chaos. "I love you, mom" he said as he surprised her with a hug.

Chi-Chi froze for a moment and rebounded faster than she had in months. "I love you too, Gohan. Now let's go see if my grand baby is ready to meet us yet" she said as she returned the hug and started filling up her purse with the assortment of snacks.

******6AM******

The nurses were rushing into the room with equipment. The monitors beeped rapidly as Videl's contractions began to increase in strength. Gohan and Chi-Chi each stood on one side of the bed encouraging and comforting Videl as she began to feel the intense urge to push. After several minutes of getting the bed and equipment set up for the delivery the nurses asked Bulma and Goku to step outside, not that they were complaining. Goku didn't want to be in there longer than he had to considering how nurses always think you want to see the baby crown.

Videl focused on her breathing. With a quick check from the head nurse, she was given the order to push. Gohan and Chi-Chi each held a hand and helped keep her knees raised as close to her chest as she could get them. Videl clenched her teeth and pushed as hard as she could.

"OH MY GOD! IS IT TOO LATE FOR THE EPIDURAL?!" she screamed as the pain shot down her stomach and spine and met at her nether region.

"It's too late, honey. You're just gonna have to push through the pain" said the nurse as she checked the latest readings from the baby's heart monitor attached across Videl's uterus.

Videl glared at the woman for a brief moment before another contraction hit hard. She pushed again with all her strength hoping to get the baby out quick.

******The Waiting Room******

Goku waited patiently next to Bulma on the uncomfortable chairs. The itchy fabric from the chair's upholstery clung to his clothes and made him wish he didn't have to be here.

"How have things been with you and Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma sensing Goku's unease.

"Been good. We've been getting along pretty well"

"... Buuuuttttt..." added Bulma trying to coax Goku into speaking his mind.

"...but I keep reliving it. The moment she confessed. It won't stop. The emotions are driving me crazy" confided Goku.

"Goku, I think something like that is expected. You're having trust issues. Chi-Chi hurt you in a way that you've never been hurt before. Physical pain is something you're used to but emotional is something completely different. Forgiveness in this kind of situation is a process, not something that can be instantly repaired with an apology" analyzed Bulma.

"So, you're saying I'm just gonna have to deal with it?" asked Goku in shock. He couldn't take the constant doubts dragging him down, or the jealousy when Chi-Chi went out on her own. Chi-Chi would be furious if Goku ever told her he'd been following her around from a distance; Bulma might not be too happy to hear about his stalking either.

"It's a long process but you'll eventually restore your trust in Chi-Chi. Just keep talking things through and don't keep your emotions inside" said Bulma trying her best to be helpful. She knew the couple would eventually have these problems, most people did when trying to reconcile through adultery.

"Maybe I can ask Shenron to take these bad feelings away" wondered Goku out loud.

The hallway filled with the sound of a loud slap and then was immediately replaced with a cry of pain.

"Were you even listening to me?!" hissed Bulma trying not to make more of a scene. "You have to keep working through it! Have you even been talking to Chi-Chi about all of this?"

"Ouch!" Goku sighed as he rubbed the side of his face. "We talked about it today but since we didn't want to take away from Gohan and Videl, we kept it short. We hadn't talked about any of this before, so it was hard to know how to say what we needed to without hurting each other."

"Well at least you two are communicating" said Bulma crossing her arms.

******The Delivery Room******

Videl pushed as Dr. Gregory finally made his appearance. She sent him a hateful glare for taking his sweet time to get to her room.

After a brief update from the nurses, he situated himself at the end of the bed. "Alright Videl, the baby's head is almost out. Give me a strong push on 3. 1...2...3!"

"Hhhhnnnnnnngggggggaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"That's it! The head is out! One more big push and your baby will officially be here!" shouted Dr. Gregory over the chattering nurses taking stats and getting ready for anything.

She clenched her teeth and gripped Gohan's hand so tight he was basically kneeling from the pain. She pushed as hard as her exhausted body would allow her to. Her face turned red from the pressure and it felt as if it would explode before the baby made it out.

"...and we have birth!" exclaimed the doctor. The room was filled with the sound of a healthy cry as the baby was cleaned, weighed, measured, and given the initial vaccinations that were all standard for newborns. Dr. Gregory cleaned and stitched Videl after the placenta was out while Chi-Chi wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You did great, Videl" smiled Chi-Chi proudly. She remembered what it was like giving birth without drugs. The pain was blinding.

Gohan rubbed his sore hand and kissed Videl. "You were amazing" he whispered into her ear. He hadn't been conscious during Pan's birth, so he missed the moment her first cry was heard. He had passed out after making the mistake of looking when the nurse mentioned her head full of hair.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Son. You have a healthy baby boy"

******The Waiting Room******

Goku stood up with the biggest grin Bulma had ever seen. She followed close behind as Goku walked to stand in the hallway.

"What's going on, Goku?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"The baby is here! I can hear the cries from here!" exclaimed Goku as he started running in place excitedly.

"Hey guys! Did we miss anything?"

Goku and Bulma turned around and watched as Pan and Goten finally arrived. Pan had been very excited to meet the new baby the night before. It was all she wanted to talk about at dinner, so Goku wasn't surprised to see that she had gotten Goten up early.

"No, you're actually just in time! Your dad can hear the baby crying from here" said Bulma as she eyed Pan.

"You hear that, Pan? We made it just in time!" laughed Goten. Pan had dressed herself and basically did a canon ball off the stairs and onto the couch where Goten was sleeping. He was still walking with a limp from her rather low landing on his torso.

"YAYYYYYY! I WANNA SEE THE BABY!" shouted Pan. Every nurse in the near vicinity peeked their heads around corners and doorways to see what all the commotion was about.

"Pan, did your Uncle Goten dress you?" asked Bulma. Pan was wearing a superhero t-shirt, a frilly pink tutu covered in plastic gems, and a rather unique pair of mismatched socks.

"Nope! I did it all by myself!" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out proudly.

"It's better than I would have done!" laughed Goku.

******Videl's Room******

After the nurses finished cleaning the baby, he was placed on Videl's chest. The room was soon cleaned and cleared out so the family could be alone with their new bundle of joy. Gohan's emotion filled eyes never left his son. The boy looked more like his father than a combination of him and Videl. 'Saiyan genes don't really leave room for change, do they?' he thought.

Chi-Chi decided now was a good time to let everyone back in the room to see the baby before Videl gave in to the exhaustion. She didn't have to walk too far to find Goku. He was waiting around the corner holding Pan back from barging into the room,

"It's a boy!" exclaimed Chi-Chi as she got closer to the group.

"Baby brother!" yelled Pan trying to make a run to the room.

"Hold on a minute, Pan. Baby brother is still very little and weak. You have to be gentle, okay?" stressed Chi-Chi. She didn't have to explain that for Gohan since he had been much older at the time Goten was born. Hopefully, Pan would be able to control her Saiyan strength while handling the baby.

"I will! I promise! Can I see my baby brother now?" whined Pan.

"Yes, we can all go into the room now. Only for a short visit, though. Videl is very tired" said Chi-Chi as she reached her hand out for Pan to hold.

With everyone gathered around Videl and praising her for keeping in good health, one question floated around the room. What is the baby's name? Gohan and Videl had a rather quick discussion while Chi-Chi was out of the room. The name they had originally picked out in case of a boy just didn't fit the baby.

"We have decided to name the baby Kaka, after Dad's Saiyan name. He looks so much like you and I'm sure you can already sense his power level. It was stronger than Pan's was when she was born" explained Gohan as he turned to speak to his father.

"Wow, really? That's great, Gohan! I want to go ahead and add that his power level is a little stronger than yours was when you were born, too" added Goku. He may not have always been around but Gohan's power level was something he would always remember. It had made him swell with pride that his son had been born so strong. Once again the strings of regret pulled at his heart; he missed out on Goten's birth. That was something he wouldn't get back even if Shenron could send him back in time.

While everyone chattered and took turns holding the new baby, Chi-Chi was feeling rather...off. Her mind went blank as she tried to focus on her surroundings. The room began to spin and distort. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands to force the fatigue away. Several minutes passed as she tried to steady herself to no avail. 'What's happening?' she wondered as she could hear the voices become muted and groggy.

"Chi-Chi?" said Goku in a worried tone and gathering everyone's attention. Before anyone could ask if she was alright, Chi-Chi fell to the floor and narrowly missed hitting her head on the corner of a nearby end table.

"CHI-CHI!...MOM!...GRANDMA!"

The words were crystal clear yet she couldn't respond. She fought with all her strength to avoid the darkness that washed over her but was defeated by her weariness.

Goten dashed out of the room shouting for help and bringing a stampede of nurses rushing into the room. A quick assessment of vital signs caused some concern within the group of nurses. They soon called for a stretcher and admitted Chi-Chi into a room of her own.

******6 Hours Later******

Chi-Chi still lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Goku had not left her side, not once. His friends had all heard of Chi-Chi's collapse and had at some point come to visit after visiting baby Kaka. They were met with an uncomfortable sight in Chi-Chi's room. Piles of food and snacks brought in by Bulma had laid untouched next to the Saiyan famous for his enormous appetite. He refused to eat. He couldn't. Not while Chi-Chi was still out cold. The conversation they had the night Videl went into labor was a sick reminder of the emotional turmoil he must have put her through before ending up in a hospital bed herself. "Its all my fault" he whispered out loud self-accusingly. He wondered if the extra strain on her emotions and fragile psyche from the long battered year were to blame for her ending up in the hospital bed.

Dr. Gregory had been observing Chi-Chi during her stay. He walked into the room and over to Goku with a look of relief after checking her machines. "She's looking much better" he said with a smile. He continued explaining the situation completely unaware that Chi-Chi was stirring.

Her vision was blurry as she tried to adjust to the light. She could see the two dark figures at the end of the bed. The sound of muffled voices filled her ears. 'What's going on?' she wondered trying her best to refocus her senses.

Through the hazy sounds she cold make out Goku asking about her and a voice responding. "Fine...rest...dehydrated...overexerted" were the only words that she was able to make out clearly. Chi-Chi tried to put the words together to figure out what the doctor was saying. Her only guess was that she had gone overboard trying to be there for Videl and Gohan causing her to do a poor job of looking after herself. 'Well I am very tired' she thought as she closed her eyes again. Once the voices stopped she felt Goku place a tender kiss on her forehead. She could feel that he was smiling as he nuzzled his face against her cheek.

'He must be relieved. I probably gave everyone a good scare' she mused internally, 'I'll have to apologize once I get more rest.' Chi-Chi smiled softly as Goku climbed into the bed with her to hold her closer. She was filled with a warm feeling of adoration as he snuggled her the way he does when they fall asleep together after a long day. 'Oh Goku' she thought as she slowly drifted back to sleep. No matter the hardship they faced, Goku would always fight for her. Always.

The End

******Author's Note******

Let's not be sad that this story is over. Be happy because there will be an ALTERNATE ENDING! (Or a follow up chapter). Please keep an eye out for it, it's coming soon!

I may have said that they named the baby after Goku by using his Saiyan name when in all actuality I browsed Google for word translations of food. Kaka = Cookie in Swedish (again this is according to Google, I am not Swedish. I went to .com to browse lots of languages at the same time). I tried to kept with the family food theme XD XD


	9. Chapter 25: Alternate Ending

I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. The plot ideas belong to Charismatic Beauty and the first 16 chapters were written by Petros24.

I'm back with the alternate ending I promised! I hope you all enjoy this follow up chapter!

******Goku's House******

The room was dimly lite. A small arrangement of lavender and jasmine scented candles filled the air while their flames flickered from the light breeze that entered the room through a cracked window. The setting was perfect, just what she needed for optimal relaxation. Goku sat at the end of the bed and rubbed Chi-Chi's sore feet the way she had done for him plenty of times during his brutal training sessions. He smiled in satisfaction as he watched his wife melt between his finger tips.

Chi-Chi was in a reclined position on a small mountain of pillows. She cracked her eyes open and smiled admiringly at Goku as he had once again outdone himself with a romantic surprise. Not in their entire marriage would she have guessed that he was capable of such well thought out intimate gestures. The week before, he prepared her a nice hot bubble bath and had dinner ready by the time she was fully relaxed. Chi-Chi often tried to give Goku his own surprises but he always caught her in the act. He watched her like hawk after her stay in the hospital.

His hands traveled up her legs to his new destination. He lightly kneaded her hips to help her relax even more. She had been much more tense as of late, ever since she had had another trip to the hospital to be monitored. Chi-Chi still had trouble keeping hydrated and even with the Dr's orders to rest, she still kept way too busy in her garden. She was far too stubborn to break her routine.

"Ah!" winced Chi-Chi as she took several deep breaths.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" asked Goku slightly worried he may have pressed too hard.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just..." several deep controlled breaths filled the air as Goku waited patiently for Chi-Chi.

"It was another contraction" she finished as the pain subsided. Her collapse in the hospital when Kaka was born revealed that she was already 3 weeks along. Not that she had believed Dr. Gregory when she had finally been able to remain conscious long enough to hear the diagnosis for herself. She had no idea that they could know that soon! It took several IV bags and a very high protein meal to convince Dr. Gregory to release her once she had plenty of rest. Goku had even held himself back from telling everyone when he found out. He instead stayed with her in the hospital bed, whispering his excitement to her as she slept. He even pledged to not miss a single moment of this pregnancy.

"Are they feeling closer or stronger? Do we need to go to the hospital yet?" questioned Goku. 'How much longer is this baby gonna stay in there?!' he thought as his patience started to wear thin. Despite her age and the occasional avoidance of the Dr's orders for bed rest, this baby was overdue. Dr. Gregory had explained that Advanced Maternal Age Pregnancies could increase the risks that are normally faced during pregnancies at a prime age, and that included a risk of premature birth if in any complications arose. Now they were getting into their 2nd week past the due date, but luckily Chi-Chi's labor had finally started without needing to be induced.

"Probably not yet, Goku. They aren't too strong and not even 10 minutes apart. This baby is just too stubborn to leave" giggled Chi-Chi.

Goku placed his hands on Chi-Chi's belly and tried to feel for some kicks. This baby was ACTIVE (the main cause for Chi-Chi's constant state of exhaustion), much more so than Gohan had been. Yet as restless as he/she was in there, it didn't want to leave.

"Come on, baby. Daddy wants to meet you" tried coaxing Goku. He leaned in and kissed the top of Chi-Chi's stomach only to receive a hard kick to the nose. "OW! Hey, no sparring until you can walk" he lightly scolded as he rubbed his face.

Chi-Chi laughed through the pain of the kick. It was just like Goku to have the baby's training all planned out. She lifted her hands up towards Goku in a silent plea for help to get up. He gently pulled her forward and helped her swing her feet over the edge of the bed.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Do you think you could get me some water?" asked Chi-Chi as she struggled to get her legs to follow her commands.

"Sure, Chi. Do you need anything to eat?" asked Goku. He sure needed something to eat right about now.

"No, no. Just water please. I don't think the baby will ever leave if I keep eating while in labor" joked Chi-Chi. Maybe the Saiyan half-breed would come out for food.

"Alright, I'll be right back. When I get back in here I'll rub your back, so don't get too comfortable yet" smiled Goku.

He waited until Chi-Chi made it to their master bathroom and closed the door before leaving to get her water. He kept his senses focused on her energy for any fluctuations that could be alarming. After coming home the day of her release, they once again brought up the topic of Goku's trust issues. They talked in bed for hours to clear the air between them and Goku confessed to his stalking. Chi-Chi didn't get upset like he assumed she would. She actually understood and had expected something of the sort to happen, even admitting that she would have done the same had the situation been reversed.

Goten sat at the table with a large plate of takeout. He had made sure to get enough for his dad considering he'd eat it all if Goten turned his back.

"Hey dad, how's mom doing?" wondered Goten. He hadn't seen his mother in two days thanks to a school project that took hours of his personal time to work on. Luckily he was partnered with Trunks so they had already finished in half the time thanks to his persistence to finish before his new sibling arrived.

"She's doing alright. The contractions have started but they aren't close enough together to get her to the hospital yet. She wants to wait until she absolutely has go in so she doesn't have to stay as long" explained Goku as he took the takeout Goten slid towards him.

Goku shoveled food into his mouth as fast as he could. He tracked Chi-Chi exiting the bathroom and hurried to get her water.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" asked Goten before his father could walk away.

"Not sure. Could be a few hours or could be more. She was in labor for 18 hours with Gohan but he was the first so it could be less" answered Goku as he headed back up the stairs.

"Awesome" smiled Goten. He couldn't wait to be a big brother. Trunks always talked about Bra and all the stuff he would teach her. Playing with Pan was somewhat the same but since he didn't always get along with Gohan, seeing her wasn't an every day type of thing.

Upstairs, Chi-Chi made herself comfortable by sitting in the middle of the bed. She leaned forward with her legs crossed as she focused on her breathing again. Another contraction was slowly creeping up on her while she waited for Goku.

******Gohan's House******

Videl was feeding Kaka when Goten came over to give them an update. Goku wasn't the best at keeping in touch with everyone.

"Hey Goten, how's your mom feeling?" asked Videl.

Goten was tackled by Pan before he could answer. The two engaged in a mock spar right in the living room.

"Not in the house you two" said Gohan. He had been in the his office when he heard the commotion.

"Sorry daddy" laughed Pan.

"How's mom? Has she made an appointment to be induced yet?" asked Gohan walking over to help Goten off the floor.

"Oh right, that's why I came over. She's getting contractions. They aren't close enough for her to get to the hospital yet but she's doing good" explained Goten.

"That's great! Oh wow, I can't wait to see the new baby!" squealed Videl in excitement. Kaka cooed and laughed at his mom as she pinched his chubby little cheeks.

"Yeah! This is exciting! I'm going to get a hold of everyone since Mom probably isn't feeling up to it." Gohan pulled out his phone and began to send out a mass text to all their friends.

******Goku's House******

4 hours had passed since the beginning of Chi-Chi's contractions. For Goku, the time was dragging on and on. He wanted some actual progress but the contractions were still only 9 minutes apart. He sat behind Chi-Chi and rubbed her back, focusing on the lower half as he had been doing during the contractions since returning to the room.

Chi-Chi was uncomfortable. She sat on the middle of the bed and tried her best to focus on her breathing, but the baby felt like it was doing back flips in her uterus. 'Such an active child. How am I ever going to keep up with it' she thought as she tried to adjust herself.

"Goku, can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom again." The pressure on her bladder had her running to the bathroom every 20 minutes, and every time it was just a trickle. It was frustrating. She'd stay in the bathroom and never come out if she didn't love the soothing atmosphere Goku had created for her.

"Sure, while you're in there I'm going to find some more candles. These look just about spent" he said while gently helping her again.

Once Chi-Chi was in the bathroom, Goku opened the door to look for more candles and..."Aahh!" he screamed as he jumped up hitting his head on the door frame.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to scare you" laughed Gohan.

"It's ok, Gohan. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings" chuckled Goku.

"So, how's mom doing? Any progress yet?" asked Gohan still standing by the doorway as Goku rummaged through a nearby cabinet for more candles.

"Not much" sighed Goku. "Still only 9 minutes apart. Hey, do you and Videl have any candles?"

"Candles?" asked Gohan on surprise. He took a quick glance into the room and saw the arrangement of candles lighting the dim room. "I'm not sure. I'll ask Videl to pick some up. She's in the city getting more food so Goten can stay with us while mom is in the hospital."

"Thanks Gohan. Ask her for relaxing scents, if you don't mind. Your mom really likes the lavender and jasmine I have going." Goku stopped for a second and thought, 'Well, Videl was the one that told me about the candles, so I'm sure she knows.'

"Goku!" shouted Chi-Chi from the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" shouted back Goku as he rushed back into the room leaving Gohan to stand awkwardly at the door. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi. Are you alright?"

Chi-Chi opened the door and appeared to be very flustered. Her face was pink and thin layer of sweat was forming on her brow.

"I think we should go to the hospital. NOW!" she panicked.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Gohan urgently as he finally stepped closer.

"Something doesn't feel right. My heart is pounding too fast, it's not normal" Chi-Chi's voice cracked as she rapidly played every horrible outcome she could imagine.

"Stay calm. Don't stress yourself out. Call Dr. Gregory and have him meet us there. I'll fly to the hospital and give Dad a signal to focus on so he can use instant transmission. It's faster" stepped in Gohan.

"Right!" said Goku.

Gohan dashed out of the house at top speed and flew to the hospital as fast as he could.

Chi-Chi made the call from her cell phone as Goku grabbed her packed bag.

Goten was suddenly bursting into the room in a panic after watching Gohan take off like a speeding bullet.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? IS THE BABY OKAY?!" he screamed. The worry evident in his voice.

"You're mother doesn't feel well so we're heading to the hospital as soon as Gohan gets there. Help me get these candles out. We wouldn't want the house to burn down while we're gone" said Goku trying to keep an even, relaxing tone. He waited until Goten came closer to him to whisper, "Don't panic, we want to keep your mom as stress-free as possible, alright? Let's try to stay calm."

Goten nodded in understanding but couldn't stop his heart from pounding so hard. He had been kept in the loop about the dangers his mother's age would contribute to the pregnancy. Dr. Gregory scared the shit of out him when he told them that a serious complication could kill both the baby and his mother.

******West City Hospital******

Gohan paced in the hallway outside of Chi-Chi's room with Goten as they called everyone with updates. Goku stood outside the door with his face pressed to it in an attempt to hear what was happening inside. He couldn't decipher anything with all the different voices talking at once. He hadn't even been able to hear the footsteps coming to the door.

THUMP!

The door was pulled open and Goku fell to the floor from the sudden loss of stability.

"Goku! Are you alright?" asked Chi-Chi from the hospital bed. The entire room had fallen silent as they waited for Goku to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine" laughed Goku as he stood with a blush.

The boys in the hallway erupted into a fit of laughter and the nurses tried their best to cover their snickering.

"Mr. Son, would you like to come in?" asked Dr. Gregory sarcastically from Chi-Chi's bedside. The nurse that had opened the door quickly made his exit as Goku finally walked in.

"S-Sorry, Doc. I was just trying to make sure Chi-Chi was alright" said Goku blushing a little harder as he walked towards the bed.

"Well, everything looks alright. It seems the baby had placed too much pressure on the umbilical cord. This cut off the blood and air supply to the baby and caused Chi-Chi's heart rate to increase. Usually, moving into a different position will move the baby off and return things to normal. Since we're all here anyway, we will be breaking the water to help the labor speed up" explained Dr. Gregory.

"Wait, her water didn't break? I thought labor didn't start until after that?" asked Goku in confusion. The only thing he really knew about childbirth was how to get his wife pregnant and that she shouldn't get too stressed. Everything else just sort of flew over his head.

"No, contractions usually start before the water breaks, usually small and gradually get stronger. When the water breaks, it's a sign that the labor is progressing and the baby will arrive soon" said the Dr. He scribbled several notes onto Chi-Chi's chart before asking if he should proceed with breaking the water.

******2 Hours Later******

Chi-Chi was more than ready to get the baby out. She refused the epidural just like she had with Gohan and Goten, and she was regretting her decision. Her body was just not what it used to be.

The pain was much more excruciating this time around. Of course, it didn't help that the baby was more active than usual. Every contraction earned a reaction from the baby. Whether it was a kick to the ribs or what felt like scratches just about anywhere the baby could reach. If felt like the baby was trying to claw its way out!

Chi-Chi looked around the room at all the candles Gohan had brought in per Goku's request and smiled. He had gone out of his way to recreate the relaxing environment from earlier and Chi-Chi couldn't be more grateful.

As Goku walked around lighting the candles, the scent of Jasmine and Lavender slowly wafted through the air and tickled her senses as she continued to focus on her breathing. The nurses had swooned over Goku when they caught him setting up the candles. It was a romantic gesture they hadn't seen anyone do in a hospital.

The nurses later walked back into the room with a small waterfall fountain made with rocks and tranquil colored lights, and a small CD player with soothing music to add to the ambiance. One nurse had even gathered an assortment of scented hand lotions from coworkers around the hospital to give them for Goku's massages. They even kept the fluorescent lighting dimmed as they worked.

The labor had progressed much faster than anyone had anticipated after Dr. Gregory broke her water. Chi-Chi was having a hard time counting how far apart her contractions were now that they were closer and more intense.

"G-Goku, c-can you get a nurse? I...I think I need to push" she strained out through a contraction.

Goku's eyes widened as he rushed out the door with a huge grin. 'Almost time to meet the baby' he mentally cheered. He didn't take long to return with the head nurse and Goten, who had been getting something to eat with Sasha.

Goten shielded his eyes and turned his back after he realized where the nurse was.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that the nurse was going to look...down there" whispered Goten with a deep pink blush.

"I didn't know she was going to do that, but I guess she would have to check if the baby was ready" chuckled Goku. He wondered how Goten could be so shy about Lady parts after what he was caught doing at the Gala. Maybe it was because they were talking about his mom's lady parts?

"Alright Chi-Chi, it looks like we have a baby coming" smiled the nurse as she quickly began to prep everything in the room.

"I'll go tell the other nurses" said Goten, almost desperate for a reason to escape.

Goku walked back over to Chi-Chi and held her hand as he showered her with kisses. The rest of the nurses arrived shortly after Goten walked out.

******The Waiting Room******

Gohan had been on the phone dealing with some work-related phone calls when Goten walked in.

"Hey, did you check on Mom?" wondered Gohan. He covered the microphone on his phone so he wouldn't be heard on the other end of the line.

"Yup, baby's coming" smiled Goten while he took out his own phone. He sent a mass text to everyone to give them the update. All of their friends had been waiting patiently at Capsule Corp during Chi-Chi's labor. Bulma had made a big deal about keeping Chi-Chi calm and relaxed, she even used Vegeta as a means to threaten anyone who wanted to intrude on Chi-Chi's relaxing environment. She had done the same when delivering Bra, keeping everyone at arms length until after the birth. Labor was stressful enough without people pestering you about how you feel or how much longer.

"Are you excited?" asked Gohan after finally getting of the phone.

"Yeah, I can't wait much longer! I just want to know if we're getting another brother or a sister!" grinned Goten.

"I know what you mean. I think I'm more anxious to know than I was waiting to find out if Kaka was a boy or a girl" laughed Gohan. "So, how are things with you and Sasha? You guys have been together for quite a while now, haven't you?"

"Things are great! We like all the same things, she knows how to cook just as good as mom does so that's a plus, and she didn't get too freaked out when her and Ginnie watched me spar with Trunks. I think that was the thing that kinda worried me, that she'd think we were freaks for being Saiyans" replied Goten.

"Sounds to me like you found 'The One'" teased Gohan.

"I honestly think so, too" blushed Goten. He hadn't thought about his relationship with Sasha too much but this conversation was the sign he needed. After graduation, he was going to marry this girl.

Gohan smiled at his little brother. He had come such a long way. From the destructive, little troublemaker he was as a child, to the explosive, temperamental teenager, and now to the respectful, level headed, young adult sitting next to him. His little brother was finally all grown up.

******Chi-Chi's Room******

Goku winced at the pressure Chi-Chi was putting on his hand. She was still stronger than most human women and she was making it well known at that moment. Goku had to focus some Ki around his hand to keep his bones from breaking.

The room was filled with nurses encouraging her to push and praising her for doing great. Dr. Gregory had come straight to her room for the delivery instead of showing up at the last minute the way he did for Videl. He even brought with him a colleague, Dr. Foreman, to assist him if things went south.

Chi-Chi grit her teeth and dug her chin down into her chest as she pushed as hard as she could. 'Soon' she reminded herself, 'this will all be over soon, and I'll get to hold my baby.'

"You're doing great, Chi. Almost there! The head is out!" exclaimed Goku repeating the words of Dr. Gregory.

She took a few deep breaths and pushed again, harder than before if that was even possible.

"We have birth!" shouted Dr. Gregory as he handed the baby over to Dr. Foreman. The room became unusually quiet as the sounds of the machines intensified.

"What's wrong?! Why isn't the baby crying?!" shouted Chi-Chi in trepidation. Goku stood straight to look over the crowd of nurses, hoping to see what was going on.

Dr. Foreman began the task of suctioning out the amniotic fluid from the baby's mouth.

"Is the baby okay?!" shouted Chi-Chi still trying to get some answers.

"The baby will be just fine" smiled Dr. Foreman as he handed the baby over to Chi-Chi. "Congratulations, it's a girl! She swallowed a large amount of fluid during the birth so she's not crying yet. We'll have to take her into the neonatal ward to get her on an oxygen ventilator, but she is perfectly healthy otherwise."

"A GIRL! IT'S A GIRL!" shouted Goku as he instantly vanished leaving the entire staff baffled.

"He'll be back" laughed Chi-Chi as she cuddled their baby girl. She counted 10 little fingers and 10 little toes before the nurses had to take the baby for the breathing treatment.

*******The Waiting Room******

Gohan and Goten were standing by the vending machine when out of nowhere Goku appeared behind them and shouted, "IT'S A GIRL! YOU HAVE A BABY SISTER!"

The brother's jumped and grabbed for each other screaming. They looked around the room and back at each other in shock. Goku was gone as quickly as he appeared.

******Capsule Corp******

The crowd at Capsule Corp were gathered in the sun room. Bulma had offered everyone some tea, cupcakes, and cookies while they waited for yet another update.

Bulma was taking a bite from a cupcake when suddenly, Goku appeared on the table screaming, "IT'S A GIRL!"

The fright had everyone spilling tea and suddenly tossing their snack of choice through the air. Bulma now had the unpleasant task of having to clean out her nostrils after her sudden jump pushed the cupcake into her face.

"Goddamnit, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta making the mental note to kick his ass for the mess he created.

******King Kai's Planet******

King Kai sighed as he watched over Goku. Always checking in on Goku and his family meant he'd be prepared for Goku's surprise visits, you know, in case Goku ever decided to show up with a self-destructing enemy to destroy his planet again. He stood tall as he waited for the Saiyan to bring his excitement.

"IT'S A GIRL! I HAVE A BABY GIRL!" shouted Goku as he grabbed the front of King Kai's clothes and shook him.

"Th-That's...great Goku...w-what's her...n-name" he forced out as Goku continued to shake him.

"Oh no! We haven't named her yet!" yelled Goku as he let go of King Kai. "I better get going before Chi-Chi names her without me!"

******The Hospital Room******

Dr. Gregory had already finished stitching Chi-Chi when Goku popped back into the room next to an unsuspecting nurse. Everyone jumped and let out small shouts after the nurse let out a high pitch shriek.

"Goku, we told you not to do that in the hospital because..."

"...because it scares the nurses. Sorry everyone! I just got a little excited" explained Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't help himself from telling everyone he knew once the heard the doctor say it was girl. He hadn't been expecting to be that happy but he had secretly been hoping for a daughter. Everyone else had a daughter!

The nurses grumbled and muttered on their way out after cleaning everything. Goku watched them as they walked out and noticed his daughter was not in the room.

"Hey, where's..?"

"She's in the neonatal ward getting a breathing treatment. They said she'll be fine and they'll bring her back in once she can breathe better" interrupted Chi-Chi.

Goku pouted as he walked over to a chair next to the bed and plopped down dramatically. "I didn't even get to hold her" he mumbled.

"You would have if you hadn't taken off" laughed Chi-Chi. "Don't worry, she's our baby so you'll have plenty of time to hold her."

Goku smiled and leaned over to kiss Chi-Chi. "I love you, Chi-Chi" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Goku" giggled Chi-Chi.

"So what are we going to name our one and only daughter?" asked Goku. His eyes lit up with joy as he watched Chi-Chi ponder.

"How about...Gozen?" she asked in curiosity.

"Gozen?" repeated Goku.

"Isn't it adorable!" asked Chi-Chi cupping her hands together under her chin.

"Gozen" repeated Goku testing out the name. "I like it!"

A knock at the door got their attention before the head nurse walked in holding a small, crying bundle of blankets. "Here you go! She didn't take long to start using those lungs of hers" laughed the nurse. "She woke up every baby in the neonatal care unit. I think she might be hungry."

Goku winced as the hollering got louder, "Yup! That's my girl!" he laughed.

"Thank you! Can we get a few bottles of formula? My sons both drained me before they were full when they were born" said Chi-Chi as she cradled Gozen close to breasts in order to feed her.

"Why does that not surprise me after seeing the way your sons and husband eat" teased the nurse as she ran to get the formula.

Goku sat next to Chi-Chi on the bed so he could get a better look at his daughter. She had black eyes and dark hair just like everyone else in the family but she definitely inherited more of Chi-Chi's looks.

"She looks just like you" he said falling head over heels for the precious baby girl.

"I have a feeling she's going to take after you, though. She's energetic and likes to kick" replied Chi-Chi. She slowly moved Gozen to the other breast while they waited for the formula to be delivered. It hadn't even been 2 minutes and she was already getting sore.

Goku offered to feed the baby once the nurse came back with Gohan and Goten close behind.

"Wow! She looks just like Mom!" said Gohan with a smile.

"But she eats like Dad!" laughed Goten noticing how many bottles were brought in for their sister.

"What's her name?" asked Gohan trying to get a turn holding her.

"Gozen" replied Chi-Chi drowsily.

Goku handed Gozen over to Gohan and walked over to Chi-Chi. "Go ahead and gets some rest" he whispered into her ear. "I'll watch over Gozen."

Chi-Chi closed her weary eyes and let herself relax. She heard the protective undertone in his voice and couldn't help but smile. Not even more than 2 hours since her birth and she already had Goku wrapped around her little finger.

Gohan and Goten watched their father show his concern for their mother. They felt a sense of serenity wash over them as they noted the changes in their parents. Goku didn't just add Chi-Chi to his list of priorities, he placed her at the top.

Their friends all eventually made their way over from Capsule Corp. They took turns visiting so they wouldn't crowd the room as demanded by Bulma knowing Chi-Chi would be exhausted. Everyone congratulated Goku and kept their voices to a whisper so they wouldn't wake her.

By the time Chi-Chi woke up from her much needed rest, Goten was asleep on the floor against the wall across from her bed, Gohan was to her right, curled up into a ball on a spare chair, and Goku was on the futon style chair next to Chi-Chi. He had fallen asleep with Gozen curled against his chest. His heart beat serving as a soothing rhythm and his body heat a warming blanket.

While she would have enjoyed seeing Videl, Pan, and Kaka at that moment, she knew the best place for them was at home where they were most comfortable.

She looked around the room where the candles were still set and flickering. She was overcome with a peacefulness she never knew she could feel. She was surrounded by the men she cared about the most and the love child that proved they could overcome any trials sent their way.

Chi-Chi reached for Gozen as she began to stir and held her in her arms so she wouldn't wake everyone. She watched her daughter sleep comfortably and thought about everything that lead to her arrival.

Her mistake was now a thing of the past. An error long forgotten by the arrival of a true blessing.

The End.

******Author's Note******

I loved the pregnancy comments after the last chapter! I couldn't help myself guys! XD I didn't want to make it obvious like Videl's but definitely wanted to leave the impression so y'all would come back for the Alternate Ending! Plot twist lol

Gozen's name was inspired by the word "blessing" which is zegen in Dutch (I once again looked for translation on .com) and also by the "zen" feeling Goku created for Chi-Chi.

Big thanks to Charismatic Beauty for entrusting me to finish this story and to Petros24 for the helpful tips and setting a pace I challenged myself to keep up with. I'm glad to have been a part of this story and it's completion. I've gained some writing experience and much more confidence. You guys have been great! :D


End file.
